Killer Instinct
by Jay-Jay12393
Summary: After his most recent birthday beating, Naruto finally gives in to his instincts. With the help of Kurama, he leaves the village and trains to become stronger to prevent himself from being beaten again. NaruXYugi/Karui/Samui
1. The Escape

**I would first like to thank everyone that's going to read this story and hope that you review in the end.**

**Now I've been working on this story, and another, for a while now, using my phone as a rough draft. The only reason I haven't entered the story into the site before was because of two reasons. 1, the computer's monitor has been in a real bitchy mood, and I don't think its going to exit said mood for a long time. And 2, I wanted to upload it on a very special day, today, my BIRTHDAY! YAY!**

**Alright now that I got that out of the way, lets get this party started.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, plain and simple._

**Killer Instinct Chapter One: The Escape**

**{October Eleventh - Unknown Location}**

The previous day had a dark origin for the entire village of Konohagakure no Sato. But more so for a certain sever year old blonde child. Yesterday was the day of his birth and he absolutely dreaded the 'gifts' he receives from the villagers. This year was the third time.

After the first encounter he woke up in a ditch filled with dirt and trash, mixed with his own blood. Last year, he woke up in a hospital bed with IVs in his arm. At first he was rather glad of the outcome, until he noticed that it was water entering his bloodstream, instead of medicine.

If you ask him personally, of the two, he appreciated the first. Because at least he knew exactly who his enemies were and who his friends weren't.

Since this was the third time, this got him wondering just what he would wake up to. The problem was he wasn't waking at all. Before he panicked he realized that he was neither conscious nor unconscious, but in between.

There was one more thing of note: water, and a lot of it. It was surrounding him entirely. When he realized he was submerged in the liquid he jolted upright and out of the water.

He went into a coughing fit and begun dry heaving, confusing him immensely. Moments later he stood to his feet and looked down. It was then that he noticed he seemed to be standing atop the water's surface.

"How the heck?" the seven year old muttered in fearful surprise. He bent down and reached his hand into the water, only to immediately hit the ground.

Now he really was starting to freak out, since he was submerged in the water not even a minute ago.

He rose back to hiss full, short, height and checked his surroundings. He found himself in a large sewer with dozens of dull red pipes lining the walls. There was only one bright blue pipe stuck amongst the other pipes.

The young blonde didn't know what to make out of it so he continued to look around. It wasn't long before he noticed a dull red hue down the wet cavern. Obviously his young curious mind got the better of him and he took a step forward.

That's when he started thinking about his condition. He checked his person and realized he didn't have a spot on him. He was back in his clean green shirt and black shorts. And even his sandals were back on his feet.

Again, surprise filled his face. Because last he checked, his shirt had been ripped off and one of his shoes were lost somewhere in the marketplace. "I don't know exactly where I am, but I'm just glad I'm not half naked." he said resuming his short stride towards the red light at the end of the tunnel.

Because of his harsh upbringing, courtesy of the villagers severe treatment towards him. He had been forced to raise himself without proper guardianship.

He was saved from losing his sanity thanks to the men and women residing in the Red Light District. They were the ones who taught him how to survive, not directly of course. He learned by watching.

He learned how to pick pockets, without getting caught. It wasn't only pockets he learned to steal from. He's robbed stores for clothes and even swiped a few fruits from their stands. Doing it in broad daylight was near suicide, but he needed sustenance. Stealing after the sun went down was the best for the young blonde.

He even learned how to widen his senses, involuntarily because he got picked a few times himself. Still the patrons of the Red Light District were better parents than his ever were… if only he knew who they were.

He had absolutely no problems with it. Though, deep down, he always wished to know who his parents were and where the hell they were. It was getting obvious the Hokage wasn't going to be speaking to him about it.

"There's nothing I can do to make the old man tell me." the young blonde murmured.

"That's what I've told you before." a powerful voice echoed off the walls all around him.

Naruto's eyes quickly widened to the size of dinner plates and he whirled around, expecting someone to be standing behind him. He released a small sigh of relief when he found nobody behind him. "Who's there?" he asked with a small hint of fear in his voice.

He began to back up, keeping his destination in mind. "Check behind you again." the voice spoke again, prompting the young boy to quickly spin.

He was fooled as the only thing behind was air. "You liar, there's nothing behind me!" Naruto yelled, his fear replaced with frustrated anger.

"How about now?" the blonde heard again, only this time it was accompanied with a hand resting on his shoulder, which began sizzling for some reason.

Terror flashed in the young cerulean eyes, before anger filled them again. He turned, swiping at the figure. "Who the hell are you and why are you in here?" Naruto questioned sneering at the tall man, who only seemed to be looking at his smoking hand.

"Didn't you forget to ask, 'Where am I?' little boy?" the man asked with a chuckle, turning his gaze to the boy.

"Fuck you. Just answer my questions." Naruto seethed through his clenched teeth, not paying attention to the crimson eyes.

"I'm hurt. I cant believe you don't remember me." the man said holding his chest, for dramatic reasons.

The man was tall, looking about six feet, three inches. Short and wild red hair adorned his head, with a few bangs covering his red slitted eyes. He wore a simple red tunic over a long sleeved black shirt. His camouflage styled, red and black, pants were taped at the ankles. Lastly, his black boots ended his attire.

"Perhaps, this will refresh that dull memory of yours." he said smirking, as he rose his hand and snapped his fingers. The sound echoed off the walls, causing all the pipes in front of him to brighten instantly.

The new light cast a shadow behind the man. It revealed a new figure, a much larger figure. The shadow resembled a large roaring fox with nine equally large tails.

Recognition flashed through Naruto's ocean blue eyes. "You're the fox. So I'm in my mind." Naruto said looking around again. "Wow, what a dreary place. Not what I remember last time I was in here." Naruto murmured, his anger dissipating for the time being.

The newly revealed Kyuubi nodded. "Yes, you were only four. Your first beating."

"You don't need to continue. I already know what happened… I was there." Naruto said walking down the tunnel.

The two soon walked into a humongous room with a cage taking an entire side of side room. The blonde looked behind him, to see the apparition of the Kyuubi vanish, with thin traces of smoke returning to the cage.

"**I'm not surprised you returned. It was only a matter of time." **a deeper, more demonic voice said from behind the bars. The face of the Nine Tails appeared from the shadows, a large toothy grin splitting its face. The fox itself was easily the size of the Hokage Mountain, if not bigger. The beast's tails were twice the length of its body, and thicker than its head. Each of the nine tails swayed randomly behind the beast, their movements nearly hypnotizing.

Naruto narrowed his seven year old eyes at the malicious kitsune. "Why am I here?" he simply asked.

The question made the fox grin even larger, each of the fox's sharp fangs on display. The sight intimidated the blonde a bit, but he didn't let it show. "**Don't act like you don't already know." **the fox said letting his statement hang in the air for a while. After a while he growled in annoyance, "**Don't you think its time for somebody to finally stop being stubborn. Let me tell you the truth of your heritage, because we both know the Hokage is never going to reveal such delicate information." **the kitsune said closing its mouth to appear more friendly towards the blonde.

The young blonde looked down at his feet as he thought about the fox's word. It was true, three years ago he learned of the fox's existence inside of him. Naturally it wasn't from the old man's mouth.

After the first attack, he appeared in his mindscape and met the fox. Except the last time, his mind looked more like a forest filled with fruit and animals. The first words out of the fox's mouth was that he knew the secret the Hokage was keeping from him.

At first the blonde was confused. Because why was there a giant fox in his mind, where he retreated into to escape from the pain his physical body was receiving. Fortunately, Naruto wasn't a dumb child. He quickly put things together and learned this fox was the same fox, responsible for destroying the village, four years prior. It was also responsible for cursing him with being the center of the hater in the village, despite his young age.

He didn't want to trust the fox and swiftly declined its offer, wanting to give the old man a chance. Obviously the old man had remained tight lipped, even to this day.

His only course of action was the fox, who if he thought about it, has been with him his entire life. Voluntarily or not, it was there, providing him with medical assistance. "Do you really know who my parents are, or are you lying to my face to gain more of my trust?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes, his gaze now on the large kitsune.

He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, the old man was never going reveal such a guarded secret. So, the fox really was his only source of truth.

The Kyuubi's chuckles filled the room, before it became roaring laughter. **"Pretty insightful, for one so young. Sadly that is not my intent, well at least not through lies." **the fox said truthfully.

He looked at the fox with different eyes. They were the same color, but they were no longer the eyes a child should possess. "Before you tell me about my parents, what's your name?" he asked shocking the Tailed Beast.

The large grin lessened as he wasn't expecting the question. **'This is a big surprise. He's the first to ever ask my name.' **the fox smirked. **'Actually he's the only one I've talked to since my series of sealings.' **the fox thought again. **"You truly are different. Its Kurama… my real name is Kurama."** he said softly before he began telling the blonde what he wanted to tell him years ago.

**{Reality - Dirtied Ditch}**

Naruto awoke to find himself shirtless, shoeless, and an additional assortment of cuts and bruises covering his body. His blue eyes were darker, the same as when he was in the mindscape with the fox.

Said fox had just revealed so much information that he left as soon as he was finished. He didn't have any questions, as the answers were given to him.

He let out a dark chuckle when he noticed the sun was replacing the moon. "I should have known. Nobody wants to help the demon, especially not the leader of the bunch." Naruto muttered. "Even when I'm the son of the late Yondaime Hokage." he added softly.

When that information was told in the beginning, he had to admit he was starting to really hate his old man. But in the end, he had to give the man his respect. He saved a bunch of worthless villages, but gave his son power beyond his own imagination… a fair trade if you ask Naruto.

He struggled to stand to his feet, grateful Kurama was nearly finished with healing his wounds. He noticed he was near the edge of the village so he leaned against a tree, to keep his weak knees from falling beneath him.

'Those bastards really hurt my legs. I guess they didn't want me running anymore." he thought feeling the telltale signs of healing tissue regenerating under his skin.

He stood against the tree for what was easily an hour. Just standing there, with nothing but his thoughts. It was obvious to him that nothing good would come out of staying in the village. He didn't have to put up with this any longer.

Some civilians living near the edge of the village emerged from their houses to see him standing against the tree. One of the men smirked at the sight. "I bet he knows his place now. We've finally broke him."

Another man walked up to the first with a smirk of his own. "He stayed right where we left him, like a good little demon."

The first man's wife sneered at the demon. "I don't like the way its looking at us." she said making the others smirk in agreement.

"Lets have some fun then." the two man said together, menacingly walking towards the young blonde. The wife was just a few feet behind them, following with the same malice in her stride.

Naruto watched them coming closer to him. 'What the fuck did I do this time? I'm tired of taking their beatings without defending myself. Its time for me to fight back.' Naruto thought pushing off the tree.

He didn't really know how to fight, but he's had a peculiar feeling year after year that he's ignored.

What the young blonde didn't know was, that feeling was something called Killer Instinct. It was similar to Killer Intent, except he was born with the natural impulses. It was ingrained into his DNA, having Kurama inside of him, only increased that desire a hundredfold. How he ignored that feeling showed that his strength of will was overwhelming.

The way that it worked, was it simply allowed him to see weak points in his opponents that will result in a kill. It was only useful for ones without the experience and couldn't see the openings themselves. Simply it just made killing seem like a simple thing. There's no remorse afterwards that most others feel.

What I'm trying to say was that it provided you with a strong analytical gaze.

At that time the three approaching attackers were now ten feet away from the blonde. Naruto chose that time to hold his head and hiss in pain.

The three civilians recoiled in slight surprise. But that was a mistake on their part as Naruto smirked.

He broke in a quick dash and jumped to punch one of the men in the crotch. He used the following surprise to kick the second man in the side of his left knee, knowing that from his slight limp that it was a weak point. He used all his might, the sound of a snap was music to his ears before he was forced to dodge a wild strike from the first man.

While he was ducked, the blonde scooped a pile of dirt before throwing it in a wide arc, successfully blinding only two of them. He used the distraction to throw his clenched fist into the woman's stomach.

She doubled over in time for him to uppercut her in the chin. He swiftly turned his body and delivered a swift kick to the neck of the man with the broken knee. Though he didn't have enough power to completely snap the man's fat neck, he did send him into unconsciousness.

He then turned his attention to the man that he hit in the crotch. He rose to his feet and swung another punch at the blonde.

Naruto easily dodged it, and the next one, and the final one, all the while the man was yelling his frustrations. Naruto narrowed his eyes and swiftly jabbed the man in the throat, having to jump slightly in the air. That forced the man to stifle his voice as he began coughing, taking a knee in the process.

Naruto smirked as he used the knee as a leverage to jump a bit higher so he could knee the man in the nose, pushing the cartilage into the man's brain, effectively killing him.

Naruto's eyes flashed back to blue as he gazed at the heap of bodies and the crowd of villagers that heard the man's yelling.

His eyes widened before he turned tail and sprinted through the village, the crowd of villagers in pursuit.

**~KI~KI~**

Naruto panted in exhaustion as he leaned against a tree for the second time that morning. **"You're welcome kit." **Naruto heard in his mind.

The blonde nearly screamed in surprise, luckily he was too fatigued to perform the action. 'Kurama?' Naruto asked breathlessly. 'What happened back there? Was that you?' he asked after catching a small breath.

It took a minute before Kurama answered. "**I'm sorry Naruto, I would love to take credit for what just happened, but that was all you. You actually made me proud with your ferocity."** Kurama said instructing Naruto that he had to keep on the move. **"Arent you glad I'm giving you enough chakra to keep your legs from snapping from under you?"** he asked with a chuckle.

Naruto ignored the question and huffed for more air. The throb in his legs were becoming more apparent the longer he stood there.

Now that he was outside the village, he was going to be hunted, as soon as the news got to the Hokage. **"You need to get going. Its about to rain and the sun is against you right now."** Kurama said urging the blonde to resume running.

**{Hokage's Office}**

Hiruzen stood to his feet, his eyes widened in shock and sorrow. His saddened surprise was quickly replaced with annoyance and anger.

The blonde would always run and hide in the Red Light District after causing trouble. He wished it was that simple this time. He was not offered that luxury. This time the boy actually killed someone and fled from the village.

He got the news about the runaway five minutes ago, from an unnamed Chunin. Already the search was against him, the approaching rain saw to that. "Damn." he muttered walking to his window, clenching his fist. "Inuzukas and Aburames will be useless in this approaching weather. Contact ten Hyuga Jonin and thirty-nine Chunin." The Sandaime ordered his hidden ANBU agents.

From what he understood, the blonde was already injured. He wouldn't be getting far, so his ANBU weren't all that necessary.

**{Back With The Blonde}**

The young blonde ran for thirty minutes before the first drop of rain pulled him from his concentration. Now aware of how long he's been running, his body roared at him to halt his actions.

Suddenly the fox began talking again. **"Kit, give me control of your body. There's a den of mine in the area. If I can get you there quickly, you can rest easily. You don't have to worry about being followed, the rain will wash away your scent." **Kurama ordered.

Naruto had no choice but to relinquish control of his body. When he did that, he felt as if he was watching himself in third person.

He noticed the changes to his face. His eyes turned red, with his pupil elongating, vertically. The marks on his cheeks grew darker. His canines, jutted from his mouth, just a bit. His hair quickly thickened and grew bushier.

Honestly he didn't like the feeling, of being outside of his own body. He looked cool though and he noticed he was moving faster than when he was in control. Thankfully he didn't have to experience the feeling any longer because Kurama stopped at a small hill near a large pond. He did some hand seals and a seal array appeared and glowed hot red, before the earth was pulled apart in a makeshift door.

Control was returned to him and he stepped through the door. He felt and heard it closing behind him.

After the makeshift door closed, fire erupted in the room, illuminating the area. What was revealed was something that confused Naruto. It was just a big space with a large bay of hay in the middle. "I don't even care." he said dropping onto the unbelievably comfortable hate. He wasn't on it for even a minute before he was sleep.

It wasn't long before he appeared back in his mindscape. This time he woke up directly in the large cage with Kurama. **"While your body sleeps, you'll be pulled in here to learn basic knowledge. You would surely be exempt from such an education if you were to stay in the village."** he said manifesting himself in his human form so he could better instruct the blonde.

Naruto nodded, fully understanding the situation he was in. "What about out there? What will I be learning?" he questioned.

"Out there… your training will be more physical. We'll also work on your controlling your chakra, so you could learn ninja techniques. You're going to need a lot of chakra control training, because with me in here, its going to be a nightmare." he said with a deep chuckle.

Naruto didn't know enough about chakra control to see the humor in that statement. "So you're going to be teaching me techniques!? I remember spying on some ninja and saw them do awesome things! Will I be able to do the same things!?" he yelled showing his excitement as he bounced on te balls of his feet.

Kurama let out another laugh. "When I'm done with you, you'll be bale to do that and then some. Right now we should focus on what you need the most knowledge in right now… survival." the kitsune said as he began telling Naruto what he needed to do in order to survive.

**A/N: Whew, that took a lot out of me. I just seriously wrote a combination of over seven thousand words, and then some, at once. My hands are so very sore right now. I just want to get in my bed and go to sleep.**

**Of course you know first chapters don't need to be super long, so I'm going to end it here. I was thinking of keeping all the chapters this length, but who knows, I might make them longer in the future.**

**Well I'll let y'all get to your reviewing so see you next time**


	2. Life Alone

**Well here I am with another chapter of this new story. Again I thank you for reading this and I super thank you for those that reviewed the last chapter. I wont be updating Lost & Found until next week, and then this story the week after. I'll continue that cycle until I'm finished with all the chapters I previously written beforehand.**

**Well lets get this show on the road.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm tired of telling you that._

**Killer Instinct Chapter Two: Life Alone**

**{Three Years Later - Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni}**

Living on his own, outside of the village, was better than he thought it would be. The past three years has been the busiest three years in all of his decade of life.

Kurama put him through all of his knowledge of survival and living off the fat of the land. He learned how to erase the scent from his body, to the point where he blended in with the environment. The fox taught him how to cover his tracks and, if need be, lead somebody in the opposite direction.

The most enjoyable of his survival lessons was the hunting portions. He lost count of how many boars, rabbits and dears he's killed. That went on for the past three years, with the addition of learning various shinobi techniques of everything but medical techniques, that was Kurama's job.

He's also obtained a new attire, his old one lived out its life. Now he was wearing a black shirt under a white vest, that was currently unzipped. He also wore long black and white, camouflage pants with white tape around his ankles. He didn't wear any shoes, opting to keep feet wrapped with the same white tape around his ankles, leaving only some of his toes free. It was the same for his wrists and hands, stopping at his first knuckle.

His blonde hair was a little longer and less spikier, with a long bang flowing down the left side of his face in a spiky arch. Also, joining his whisker marks, was a long scar going through all the marks on his right cheek. For some reason, that scar didn't heal right so that's why it remained, marring his face. Although, he wasn't complaining, it made him look cool.

Naruto grunted, looking down at the body he was dragging. 'This fat bastard is way too heavy.' Naruto thought grunting again. "The guild should be around here somewhere. I'm starting to get tired of lugging this fat ass." Naruto muttered in anger. 'Kurama, after this we need to go over more Fuinjutsu. The item seal array is different from a living organism seal array.' the blonde mentally told the demon.

"**I told you months ago, before you started doing this, learn more Fuinjutsu. Its not my fault you put it off for later."** the blonde immediately sensed Kurama was annoyed with him.

Naruto rolled his eyes, still dragging the unconscious fat man. "Its also not my fault they want this guy alive. The other four guys were wanted dead or alive, its just the course of the fight had them dying on me." Naruto thought out loud with an annoying huff.

"**It is surprising an Akimichi defected from the village."** Kurama said. **"And an evil one makes it all the more surprising. Who would expect that to happen?"** the kitsune added.

Naruto grunted, not caring about the former clan member. 'He's lucky he's wanted alive, or I would've killed him.' the blonde thought with distain that made him question why he even excepted the bounty in the first place.

"**Of course."** Kurama said with a viscous smirk.

All conversation with the fox ceased when the blonde arrived at a medium sized, brown colored, building. It was two stories, with only two visible windows for each floor. The roof was flat with a large bird cage on top.

The population around the building was minimal, compared to the other guilds he's been to. A total of fifteen individuals were outside, conversing amongst themselves. Some nodded to him, impressed with his capture.

He nodded back, returning their respect. He knew personally that they only showed him that kind of respect was because of the small stature, common with his age.

"Hey kid, you need any help with that body?" a voice spoke to Naruto's right. The blonde didn't spare the man a single glance, instead opted to continue dragging the living body. He rolled his eyes at the man's offer. "No, I don't." he swiftly declined.

He made that mistake with his first bounty. He stupidly accepted someone's offer to turn his bounty in, while he used the bathroom and they stole his money.

He didn't panic though. He easily tracked the man down and beat the living tar out of him, before retrieving his money. After that he made his way in search of his next bounty, this Akimichi being his fourth.

He shook his head to rid himself of walking down memory lane. He looked forward at the medium sized building and dragged the body inside to see ten more individuals enjoying alcoholic beverages.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you would show up." Naruto heard from the clerk behind the counter. "So you really did it, I'm impressed." the clerk was a man, seeming to be around his late 30s, maybe early 40s. His shaggy black hair was showing hints of gray, but that was most likely because of the many fights the other bounty hunters would get into on a regular basis.

He was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt, that was all that was seen as he was behind the counter.

Naruto nodded, accepting the man's praise, as he dropped the head of the Akimichi down on the wooden ground. A groan was heard as Naruto went to shake the man's hand. "So you did get my message?" Naruto asked with a cheerful tone. "Thank the heavens." Naruto added in relief.

The clerk shook the small hand with surprising strength, and perhaps a little intimidation. Naruto smiled as he returned the shake with his own squeeze. This was common in the guilds. It was all about respect in the bounty hunter guilds, between the clerks and the hunters.

Naruto couldn't stop the memories flooding his mind to when he shook hands with a female clerk down in Kaze no Kuni. (Wind Country)

The blonde's eyes flashed amber to show that he was becoming irritated. The man quickly released the boy's hand, not in fear, but in amusement. "Right so, lets seal Chomaru's chakra right up and tie him down. I'll contact Konoha and they'll send some guys to pick him up." he said as two large, 'helpers' came and struggled to carry the man to the back.

Naruto nodded again, "Of course. Now according to the poster, my reward comes up to twenty thousand ryo." the blonde said crossing his arms.

"Twenty thousand is only valid along with the poster, otherwise we keep twenty five percent." the man said crossing his own arms.

Naruto smirked as he reached into his vest. "Oh, of course." he said removing the poster from the pocket inside his vest.

The clerk nodded and went into the back to gather the blonde's money. Naruto studied the man, noticing the wall behind him was covered in seals. There looked to be a blood seal, along with a personal chakra seal. There was also half a dozen defensive seals that would protect against intruders. There was no doubt that the man was ex-shinobi, most likely from Kumo, since this is its home country.

Minutes passed and he came back with the money. Naruto thanked the man and sealed the money into the seal on the other side of his vest. Meanwhile he walked to the board near the entrance/exit for a new target to hunt.

Like always, the board was divided by rank. Bounty hunters were strong in their own right, but they never went after B-rank bounties, like the Akimichi. The was a Chunin, but it was mostly his home clan that garnered the boost in rank, because he wasn't all that strong. They really only showed B-ranks for the more daring hunters who wanted to gain more reputation, and other missing nins, who just needed money.

Naruto's eyes browsed over each of the bounties, checking who was wanted dead and who was wanted alive. Some specifically said that they didn't care, as long as the person was brought in. 'Hmm, fifteen thousand for Shi Nao? What a weird name, but meh.' Naruto thought taking the C-rank bounty and studying it more intently.

"**Obviously the man isn't going to be in Mizu no Kuni."** Kurama started as Naruto left the building. **"You can try Hi no Kuni, at your own risk of course."** he added after a moment.

Naruto shook his head, looking at the various crimes. They were petty thefts, but the more he went down the list he could tell that it was getting annoying, until of course he stole something valuable. 'Lets see, he's wanted alive for punishment. But he's a Kirigakure Chunin, and they're busy with their civil war that they cant send their hunter nins after him.' Naruto thought, as this was the first Kirigakure shinobi that he's had to hunt.

"**What was his last location?"** Kurama asked as the blonde begun turning over the paper.

'Right here in Kaminari no Kuni, though this poster is months old, he might not be here anymore. Its going to take a while to track this guy down.' Naruto thought with a sigh.

"**It shouldn't be too hard, not many people have black hair." **Kurama said, laughing loudly halfway through the sentence.

Naruto audibly growled at the kitsune. 'You know what Kurama, you're a real…' Naruto thought before trailing off. 'Wait.' he thought feeling something different in the air.

He widened his senses and tensed his muscles. He couldn't really sense anyone other than the other bounty hunters, but he could still tell that something was off. The eerie feeling was still in the air, he knew this feeling. It was the feeling of being hunted. 'Aw crap, not again.'

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Naruto gasped as another kunai whizzed by his ear. "Damn, these guys are persistent." he yelled as he continued to evade the men in white masks, at least he thought they were all men.

There was a total of four of them. Judging by how long they were keeping up with him, the blonde had to gauge their abilities at high Chunin, at the very least. **"Evading them is easy for you, but you cant keep running from them. You're strong enough now, now use what I taught you and send them to hell."** Kurama said with some impatience.

This wasn't the first time, these people has tried to kill him many times these past three years. Every time though, Kurama was able to help him evade. It was only this past year that he was able to evade on his own. "Well, when you're right, you're right." the blonde muttered before vanishing in the wind with a body flicker.

The four masked pursuers couldn't stop their momentum and ended up in the middle of the clearing. They pressed their backs together, knowing that they were no longer in control of the hunt. They also knew it was going to be trouble if either of them broke formation.

Now the blonde had a clear look at his attackers, they seemed to be wearing the same type of armor. ANBU styled obviously, but they didn't seem like the typical Konoha ANBU. He was right though, one of them was a female, judging by the slightly contrast in her armor's design.

"Who are you and why are you chasing me?" Naruto asked from all around the clearing.

He watched them all turn and face his location, having sensed, milliseconds before, where his chakra originated. Having no choice but to reveal himself, Naruto's fingers twitched in anticipation. "We are nobody." the presumed leader plainly said.

The blonde stared at him blandly. 'Is he serious?' he thought with a raised eyebrow.

"**Be cautious Naruto. Remember, they're skilled, and have more experience than you. They most likely have tricks up their sleeves too."** Kurama warned his student.

'Of course sensei. I wont let them survive this fight.' Naruto thought taking a stance. His left arm was extended and his hand was only inches from his face. His knees were spread slightly and bent, poised to spring into attack mode at any moment. His body was slightly twisted, his left foot in front of him. Lastly his right arm was behind his back, with his fingers still twitching every now and again.

The four masked assailants lined up horizontally, before spreading out across the wasteland like area. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glanced at each of his opponents. He's never fought more than three people at a time, but it looked like he didn't have any other choice. "Well there's no time like the present." he said hoping it would throw his enemies off.

He dashed forward at surprising speeds. The others immediately tensed switching to defense mode. Before he reached them, the blonde vanished in a burst of fire. Flying embers caused the team to scatter in different directions.

He reappeared near one of them and his fist turned fiery red. **"Katon: Hono no Danmaku."** (Flame Barrage) he muttered, landing scorching blows on the human punching bag. Red fire erupted around his fist and after the tenth consecutive punch landed he jumped back and watched the burned body fall to the floor.

Naruto smirked and faced the other three. It instantly dropped when he seen the fourth one rejoin them. He didn't have to check the burned body to know it was a slightly melted boulder. 'Damn substitution!' the blonde cursed himself for not expecting that.

"That was pretty good. You even managed to burn part of my armor." the man monotonously spoke just like the leader before.

"Now its our turn to be on the offensive." the only woman of the group spoke with a lighter monotonous voice.

Then they all rushed the blonde, save for the leader who simply watched from behind. Naruto let out a surprised shriek when he felt his ankles being grabbed from below. 'FIVE!?' he yelled in his mind while physically struggling, but to no avail.

They closed the distance in seconds. The first man swiped at him, with what looked like iron claws poking out of his gloves.

He dodged the swipe by bending backwards. While bent backwards, he noticed a lone figure in the air dropping like a stone towards him. He growled when he felt each of his arms being wrapped by two separate pairs of arms. He could do nothing except notice the figure started spinning, creating a cyclone.

The blonde took a few quick breaths to get his chakra flowing in the right way. **"Raiton: Denryoku Saji!"** (Power Surge) he yelled as an electrical current crackled to life around him.

The sudden lightning weakened their hold on the blonde, which allowed him to freely substitute milliseconds before the impact.

"That was entirely too close." Naruto's voice pierced through the large cloud of dirt. Although that technique didn't require that many hand seals, he was thankful he was able to execute it the way he did. He was also thankful that he substituted away from the impending impact.

"Again, I have to give you praise. This time, for killing one of the element." one of the masked members said. It took a full minute for the cloud to clear to show only a single pile of twisted bones, blood covering the entirety of the mess. But the other four assailants weren't in sight.

'Elements? It must have been the earth one.' Naruto thought scanning his surroundings, now knowing that he was once again being hunted. "Do you even care that one of your teammates is dead?" Naruto asked, again expanding his senses.

"Care? What is that?" one of the assailants said as a single kunai with an explosive tag tied to it, flew from behind a boulder. Suddenly it multiplied into dozens of kunai that filled the blonde's sight.

Also, a second after the multiplied projectiles were created, his comrade appeared behind them. **"Futon: Daitoppa."** (Great Breakthrough) she said before blowing out a large gust of wind, speeding the wall of kunai.

Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly turned around and ran for his life. "You crazy bastards!" he yelled out, running as fast as he could.

He mentally listed off his techniques, to see if either one could successfully protect him from this danger. If he sent out a pulse of chakra to set the tags off prematurely, there was a chance they'll speed up so fast he'll have no chance to do anything else.

He mentally kicked himself when he forgot about what he just used a few minutes ago. A quick Kawarimi later and he was safe from the explosions which went off seconds later. "Alright guys, if I die, don't tell anybody about this part of the fight." he said turning to see all four of them together. "I'm serious." he said with a pleading look.

He didn't get any kind of response from the four remaining Elements. "I hate you guys." he said with a frown. "I guess there's no way to keep you guys from telling if you're alive, I'll have to change that." he said before they threw another salvo of sharp projectiles at him.

His right hand started glowing and he unsealed his special weapon, a scythe. He quickly twirled the weapon in his hand to deflect the sharp projectiles. He scythe looked old in a sense. The sixty six inch shaft was crafted from the finest obsidian. The curved blade itself was around four feet and sharpened on both sides. A thin black stripe was shown between the two silver edges on the blade.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, his previous cerulean irises were replaced with amber colored orbs. With the change, the are was filled with frigid malice.

The changed blonde didn't say a word, except crack his neck, before he charged.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

A figure stood a hundred meters away from the fight, watching with an impressed eye. "This is quite the sight, little blondie sure knows how to fight." he smiled at the soft rhyme before he took out a notepad and scribbled the line inside for later.

The man was kind of tall with dark skin and a muscular build. His hair was very pale blonde, borderline white. The same went for his goatee. Around his head was his Kumo forehead protector held together by white cloth. He wore oval shaped sunglasses, that just seemed to stick to his face, because nothing was holding them up. On his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horns, with the bottom one being the shorter of the two.

On his right shoulder was a large kanji for 'Iron'. He wore a long scarf around his neck. He also wore his village's standard one strap over a single shoulder flak jacket, and a long red rope belt tied around his waist. He didn't wear a shirt under his flak jacket. He also wore Kumo's standard hand and shin guards, and shinobi sandals. On his back was a bulky sword holder, that held all seven of his swords.

"**Don't intervene, I want to see what Kurama's done with the boy."** a voice said inside of the man's head.

'Not that I was going to, I share the same feelings as you.'

**~KI~KI~KI~**

The fight hadn't been going on for long.

Naruto's eyes scanned the three remaining Elements. They pierced through the masks, causing him to smirk at their dwindling numbers. He surprised the water element when he swung his scythe earlier than expected, releasing a blade of fire the man couldn't dodge in time. It ended with him being bisected horizontally at the waist.

He knew he had to pick them off one at a time, and not use the same tactic more than once. Now they were more than aware of his fire affinity. He had to admit, he may be strong, but he didn't like long battles. He wasn't made for them, at least not yet.

It was then that a thought came to mind. 'Hmm, I haven't used you in a fight yet Kurama. How about you give me some chakra?' he asked.

He initiated his initial transformation as soon as the trio wove through different sets of hand seals. They then launched a fireball, wind bullet, and a lightning bolt at him.

The changed blonde smirked as he gripped his scythe tightly before jumping to the side. He landed on a boulder and instantly rebounded off into the air. He started spinning horizontally as the air around him began to distort with heat. **'Katon: Hono no Wa.'** (Flame Wheel) he thought getting a little dizzy.

He released the chakra and sent the flames down to the earth. He watched, with dizzied eyes, as the assailants jumped out of the way. The two remaining males drew their tantos from their backs and dashed to where the blonde was going to eventually land, while the other prepared a set of hand seals.

Naruto grinned, temporarily resealing his scythe. As soon as he got within ranged, about ten feet, he swung both of his arms in a wide arc, roaring loudly. Bright blue flames erupted from thin air, surprising the two males as their bodies caught on fire.

Unfortunately for them, their armor wasn't protective enough to withstand the extreme heat of the blue flames. Piercing screams were heard from the previously emotionless warriors, as their bones were quickly charred to ash.

Naruto watched with bloodlust eyes, as he successfully ignited the air with blue flames. Usually he would have to be concentrating really hard to do that, but of course using some of Kurama's chakra made it easier to manipulate.

His ear twitched as he roared in triumph. He had only used a bit of Kurama's chakra, most of that was because of him. He was getting closer to full control. "I'm almost there." he muttered, his crimson eyes returning to blue as he clenched and unclenched his fist in thought.

His danger sense went off and he barely braced himself before blades of wind launched him backwards, while simultaneously cutting into his arms and attire. Blood splattered against the rock he crashed into, cracking it slightly.

He grunted in pain as Kurama worked to heal and close the wounds on his arms, as they took the brunt of damage. **"You idiot, pay attention. You can celebrate when everyone's dead!"** Kurama yelled in rage, sending as much chakra he could through the seal to heal his container.

Naruto grunted in agony, he didn't take as much damage as he thought he would. It was just that he hit his head like, really hard, and it made him super dazed.

His eyes were half lidded and he noticed the woman walking closer to him. His heart pounded, painfully, in his chest as she inched closer to him. He noticed she was swaying her hips slowly, an action she was ignorant to.

She slowly started unsheathing her tanto. Naruto sat there, mesmerized in a trance, having never seen something that was a mix of danger and arousing. His arms were hurting like hell, but if this woman was going to be the end of him it would really… really piss him off.

When the thought of her killing him came to mind, his eyes immediately flashed crimson/amber. He forcibly extended his arm while simultaneously unsealing his scythe. The weapon of death was already going full speed in motion, when it appeared.

The woman assassin had expected something like this to happen so she stopped short of the weapon's full distance. Unfortunately for her Naruto used the force of the thrust to grab the end of the scythe and released the contraption that kept it sealed. The shaft suddenly extended, via hidden chain system inside the shaft.

She didn't calculate that and lost her head because of it, literally. The blonde released a breath he didn't know he was holding as he flashed a soft smile. "I won… fuck, my head hurts." he said slowly closing his eyes.

He had to snap his eyes back open when he sensed another chakra signature appear a dozen meters in front of him. 'No rest, another enemy.' Naruto thought pulling his scythe back. He slowly rose to his feet to glare at the newcomer. By now, both his arms and head were throbbing slightly. He charged, limply dragging his scythe behind him.

His pupils elongated as Kurama fueled his body with his chakra to withstand the slight pain it was feeling.

The man held up his hands in a surrendering position, "Whoa chill yo. I aint the enemy, I'm your bro." but Naruto paid it little mind. At the moment he saw the man as an enemy.

He swung his scythe with all his power. It simply breezed by the man, the blonde just simply used the momentum to keep on spinning.

The man kept backing up, dodging the blade from cutting into him. Naruto then slammed it into the ground and used it like a pole vault. He then launched himself into a flying fist.

The Kumo Jonin caught the fist and chopped the blonde in the neck, effectively knocking him out. "He's so puny, but so bothersome. That's it, I'm done, I'm going home, gonna get my drink on son, yeah." he said kicking the blonde's body up onto his shoulder.

**{Six Hours Later - Mindscape}**

Naruto say in a room that only had one window and sadly it let no light in. "Kurama, how long has it been? Just let me out." the blonde said, his arms bound by thick beige rope.

"**Stop with your whining. You know damn well you're still getting punished for that fight."** the fox said, his voice dripping with anger.

Naruto groaned as he was forced to relive his shame. The entire time he was unconscious was spent in a never ending loop. He was forced to watch himself in third person and every time he regretted not being fully attentive. Although he braced himself for impact, he still obtained some damage. And then attacking the other stranger who appeared out of nowhere, ignoring Kurama's warnings not to fight the man.

He realized after the fiftieth time that this was also a test in Genjutsu. His goal was to successfully end the looping illusion. But after the hundredth loop, he reminded himself that breaking out of a fox's illusion was easier said than done.

It wasn't as simple as causing yourself pain to disrupt the illusion. It was only now that he realized that he was in his own mind and he just needed to regain control. Again, easier said than done, but nothing was impossible.

He concentrated for what seemed like hours, and in his mind, it was. He's been sitting in the Indian position the entire time, his fingers in the Ram position behind him. It was doing next to nothing in help in canceling the illusion.

He cursed at himself for not having more mental power. "Wait… mental power. I'll just give myself more power and then break out." he mused as everything brightened around him before shattering.

**{Reality}**

Naruto noticed he was back in the real world when the sound of beeping machines echoed in the background. The sound was alien to him, since the single time he woke up in the hospital, the machines were off.

That's when it hit him, 'Wait, machines?' he thought snapping his eyes open, only to quickly close them as the bright light nearly blinded him. He opened his eyes again, albeit at a slower pace, and scanned the room.

He looked to his right to see a window, proudly displaying large clouds and a portion of a mountain's peak. "Whoa, I'm high up." he thought out loud.

"Of course you're high. How else would we hide in the clouds?" a voice spoke to the blonde's left.

Said blonde stiffened in shock. He'd been scanning his surroundings for signs of malicious intent, the entire time he's been woke, so about two minutes. He turned his head, slowly, to gaze upon a mountain of muscle wearing the Kumogakure kage cloak.

He widened his eyes at the large man. Other than the cloak, he wasn't wearing any other upper attire. Though he was wearing a large set of golden bracers on both of his arms. Thankfully, he was wearing a pair of dark gray pants. Another thing of note, was the large golden belt, displaying a boar's face.

"Damn, you're huge!" the blonde couldn't help but yell in surprise.

The mountain of muscle let out a boisterous laugh. "I have to say, you're far more interesting than I could have imagined. I'm sorry for being rude, I'm A, the Yondaime Raikage."

Naruto's eye looked at the man's hat atop his head and nodded his head, already knowing what his status was. "I'm sorry for my rudeness Raikage-sama." the blonde said, hoping he'll accept his apology. "Whoa, I'm in Kumogakure." he added amazed, once again looking out the window.

"No need for that. It should be me apologizing. My brother told me about how he found you, I'm sorry for his actions. Maybe if had acted soon, you wouldn't be in here." A spoke with a soft tone.

Naruto stared at him in thought, before he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Your apology isn't needed either. I'm in here because I wasn't paying attention and was reckless. At the time, I thought he was another enemy, coming to finish the job, so I attacked. Obviously it didn't end well." Naruto said opening his eyes to search the room for any other people.

He wasn't disappointed to find that room empty, save for the two of them and a few machines. **"Naruto, he knows I'm in here. I can also feel two of my kin in the village."** Kurama explained making Nruto mentally nod.

So he turned his view back to the window, again marveling at the height he was. "Surely there must be some alternate reason I'm being visited by the Raikage. Or why I'm even in Kumogakure. Perhaps it has something to do with the Nine-Tails in my gut." Naruto said looking straight at the man, only to see him smiling wide.

"Of course, but I have a question. With the knowledge that Konoha was in possession of the Kyuubi, it vexes me to see you outside of its walls. Why is that? I would have been sure they would try to hold onto you for as long as you lived." A asked crossing is arms, now donning his Kage face.

Naruto looked at the man's face for a full minute before he leaned back again and lowered his eyelids. "To make a long story short, I left." he said with a long sigh.

A nodded, fully understanding. His fingers were busy scratching his beard in long, thoughtful, strokes. "I know what you've been through. My brother faced the same treatment for years, after becoming the container for the Hachibi. The same went for Yugito-chan, the container for the Nibi. Everything changed after they earned the people's respect, like any other shinobi under my command." he said smiling at the blonde's shocked face.

Naruto couldn't believe what the man was revealing. "So the people here aren't all that prejudice towards Jinchurikis?" Naruto questioned with a hopeful tone.

A chuckled at the young boy. "In this village, containers are now treated with respect. After my brother gained complete control of his Biju and began teaching Yugito how to do the same, they began to be treated like the heroes they are. I'm not going to lie though, even that took time." he said feeling proud of the changes his villagers went through.

Naruto looked at A with large, nearly pleading eyes. He had promised himself that he would never join a village that hated his kind, that's why he didn't stay in Suna. That and because it was way too dry over there. "I never thought containers were capable of being loved by anyone." he said, again thinking of his and the Ichibi's situation.

"Perhaps, if you were to stay here, you can experience the love within these walls. Its either that or go back to being, a run of the mill, bounty hunter. Sure you can scrape by with the bounties you've collected so far, but sooner or later, Konoha will find you again and this time… they will kill you." A spoke with rough authority.

Nauto gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. How did he know he was a bounty hunter? Did he have spies watching him? **"Kit, he must have found the poster in your vest, calm down."** Kurama calmed the blonde with his words.

The blonde mentally sweat dropped in embarrassment. 'Oh.' he thought mentally rubbing the back of his head. He looked at A, who was now looking out of the window. He was no doubt, loving the look of serenity of his village. "Konoha already found me once. Even though I know next time, I wont be so distracted, I'll accept your invitation to stay in the village." he said as A slowly turned to face him. Before he could speak Naruto cut him off, "But on one condition."

A chuckled, already having a feeling of where this was going. "Of course I'll further your training. But that condition needs a condition of its own."

The ten year old Uzumaki stared at the Raikage. The man already knew what he wanted, but the blonde didn't know what the man wanted.

"As long as we reach a fine compromise, I'm cool with anything." Nauto said as his stomach growled. Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment as he couldn't think of when he ate last.

A smirked as he returned his gaze back out the window. "I'm glad to here you say that." he spoke mysteriously with a haunting chuckle.

Naruto didn't know how to take that, but something told him that it was going to be an exciting event.

**A/N: Finally finished with this. It actually took longer than I wanted it to. I supposed because I wasn't fully concentrated on writing it, my Xbox 360 was calling my name.**

**Don't blame it, I still finished, albeit a few hours before the deadline, but I still did it.**

**Thank you everybody for reading this new installment of Killer Instinct. Hopefully most of you will leave reviews. I'll be forever grateful. Also if you're waiting for Crossing Dimensions, I'm currently working on that, between the two new stories. Having them already written out makes everything so easier, at least until a few more chapters, then I'm screwed in chapter output.**

**Sorry for rambling, please start reviewing and thank you again for reading.**


	3. Kumo's Luxurious Lifestyle

**Here I am again faithful readers. Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapters… I wish its sibling story was receiving as much attention as this one. I guess I always have one of a pair of stories to do bad. This is Ninja Assassin all over again… actually NA did way better than L&F.**

**Alright enough of my sympathetic ramblings. I guess I should start this thing.**

_Disclaimer: *Sobbing*_

**Killer Instinct Chapter Three: Kumo's "Luxurious" Lifestyle**

**{Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni - Age Eleven}**

A full year passed, with the blonde's training reaching new peaks. The training A was still putting him through was supernatural. If it wasn't for Kurama's healing and encouragement, he would've given up.

His brother, Killer Bee, gave him plenty of further instructions for tapping into Kurama's power. Though anything after five tails of Version 1, there were complications. And don't even get him started on anything Version 2 related.

The seal was preventing more of Kurama's chakra from reaching the blonde. Said seal was obviously designed to unlock more of the chakra over time, unless it was manipulated with a key. They learned that through Kurama's explanation, having studied the seal of his entrapment for so long.

Forging a key was nigh impossible. If Naruto wanted the power he really had to rip the seal off the cage and take it. The blonde obviously wasn't going to do that. The two might be cooperative towards each other, but they weren't friends. It was more like a 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' type of deal. The fox trains and heals him, while the blonde stays alive and entertains the fox with lots of battles and deaths.

Killer Bee had to give the Fourth Hokage his props for the masterful seal. Naruto was peeved he couldn't progress any further. He was calmed by Yugito Nii, who has also been receiving instructions from B.

But could he really complain? Again, after another year, he looked back on the events that led him to his freedom and smiled brightly. Though he was back under the grasps of another village, Kumo was a much better match for him than Konoha ever will be.

No only was he getting even stronger than he was, but now, he gained a small circle of friends. There was Killer Bee, Killer Bee's own students, who he found out were about two years older than him. They were already Genin and it seemed they might be able to promote to the next rank any time they wanted.

A man named Darui, was like a cool uncle to him, with his smooth attitude. Lastly Yugito, the Nibi container, became his closest friend and partner. She was a few years older than him, four to be exact, making her fifteen. They had met approximately eight months prior to this date. It was around the time when the blonde started his training under Killer Bee.

She was a fair skinned individual, a rarity in the village hidden in the clouds. Her blonde hair was far longer than his and obviously straighter, thought it looked darker.

Her attire was much like his, a plain black shirt under a light gray armor vest. Her arms were covered by light gray forearms guards along with light gray, fingerless, gloves. Light gray shin guards were over her black pants and black sandals covered her feet.

Resting atop her head was her Hunter mask, with Kumo's symbol along the forehead section. Truly the uniform of a Hunter-nin.

A had allowed him to retain his hunting position, between training. It must have been some of the fox's personality leaking through the seal, but he absolutely loved the hunt. Though the Raikage informed him that Kumo's Hunter-nins operated in pairs. He felt like he was already a Genin of the village, which he technically was, though he didn't have a true Jonin sensei and a set group of comrades.

A partner was greatly appreciated, the blonde boy couldn't have asked for anything else. The armor was also appreciated as well, his matching the other blonde's.

Yugito was truly an amazing teenaged female. She was one of the Hunter's rising stars, having chosen this profession at the timid age of ten. You could say she was a mentor to Naruto, though there wasn't anything new for Naruto to learn in the hunting game.

Naruto's attire was slightly different, obviously being designed to fit males. His mask was also resting atop his head as he looked over at Yugito, who he was running beside.

"B-rank, Raijin Sawagaku, missing-nin from Kumogakure. Crimes consisting of rapes of women, young girls and even a few young boys. Lets see, he also killed off his last team and attempted arson of the Raikage building. Our most recent Intel says he was last seen in the next town." Yugito said firmly, keeping the disgust from her voice, whilst she continued running towards the mentioned town.

"I don't think he's very smart. He's had seven months on the run and he chooses to remain inside of Kaminari no Kuni. He must think with his muscles." Naruto said shaking his head.

"You were the same when you muscles started developing." Yugito said briefly running closer to the other blonde to poke his bicep. "Plus, he might think that we would search outside of the country, instead of inside. We would still be, if we hadn't gotten the Intel about his whereabouts." Yugito added.

They continued to run in, uninterrupted silence before arriving at a cliff. Said cliff overlooked a rather large town. A town, neither of them has gone too, though they were still familiar with the area. "We should change our clothes, you know, look the part of children wondering the streets. If he was to see our armor, it would immediately tip him off of what our intentions are." Yugito said as they looked over the village.

The Uzumaki looked over at her with a grin. "Great minds think alike. This'll be the perfect time for you to slip into something more comfortable." Naruto said watching the other blonde. "That was Kurama's idea." he immediately added clasping his hand over his mouth, while widening his eyes a bit.

She visibly stiffened before walking towards the only large boulder around. Laughing echoed in Naruto's mind. **"I think that was an invitation gaki." **the large kitsune said between hiccups of laughter.

'You're gonna get me in trouble fur ball.' Naruto chastised the demon.

Naruto nervously chuckled and took a step in the other blonde's direction. He immediately stopped when a kunai suddenly appeared, in a flash of steel, right near his foot. "Alright, I'm definitely in trouble. I'll just change my own clothes somewhere else." he muttered walking in the opposite direction, his head down.

The two blonde's weren't going to meet up with each other, until either of them finds their target, plenty of enough time for her to forgive and forget. Until then, they were just going to communicate with each other using their two-way radio thingies. That is, if, the leader of the duo wanted to speak to him.

At that moment Naruto put the aforementioned device into his ear. It fit perfectly and wasn't visible unless you were right next to him, looking right into his ear.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

By the time Naruto reached the town below, the sun was fully in the sky, meaning it was exactly twelve o'clock noon.

His new clothes were simple, any regular civilian child would be wearing the same style of clothing. A black shirt with blue shorts and black shoes. He kept the tape around his arms, to hide his seals, but feigning it like he was injured. He even added some dirt over it. The only thing that would possibly tip the man off that the blonde had shinobi training was the scar going through his whisker marks, or even maybe, his whisker marks.

Originally, he was against wearing shoes, but when the situation calls for them, he had no choice. That didn't mean he liked all the extra bulk the shoes gave his feet, at least when it was just the tape, he was able to feel the ground beneath his feet.

'I know you and the Nibi had history once upon a time ago, but please leave Yugi-chan and I out of it.' Naruto thought, sternly, to the fox.

"**I'll think about it… thought about it, my answer's still no. its amusing torturing you two and I know my minx is thinking the same thing."** Kurama spoke with laughter echoing throughout Naruto's mind, again.

The blonde frowned and held his head lower. 'I could just ignore your advice.'

Silence reigned in the mindscape. It was so quiet, a dropped pin had the ability of causing an avalanche. **"That would be so, if I had actually been telling you to say those things. You can blame me all you want gaki, but we both know you have a crush on that particular container."** Kurama spoke making Naruto hang his head more, a blush reaching his cheeks, knowing full well that it was true. **"I remember when it started off as admiration and respect for seeing another Jinchuriki. Then it blossomed into seeing her as a sister figure, for about maybe a month, before it went into the crush you have now."** Kurama explained, knowing the blonde could sense the smirk he was wearing.

"**She isn't the only one."** he spoke up quickly, cutting Naruto's response. **"You also like that short tempered redheaded girl, for some reason. What's her name again?"** Kurama asked, drawing a blank.

'Karui.' the blonde simply answered, his blush seemingly increasing in color. 'Can you blame me? Her feisty personality tells you, that she wont take shit from anybody.'

"**Especially you."** Kurama added with a chuckle. **"Also, what about the large breasted blonde? That might be a lot more on the lust side of a crush."** Kurama asked, again drawing a blank.

'You don't have to ask about Samui like that.' Naruto replied, said girl entering his mind along with the others, his blush increasing tenfold, making him look like a walking tomato.

She was the trickiest one to read, he didn't know what she was thinking. She always acted like she was on a mission, her facial expression never changing from seriousness. **"Its possible that she doesn't express anything else because of her large counter weights. She most likely just needs a long break, perhaps with a massage."**

The blonde put on a happy face and waved to everybody who waved at him. 'That actually makes sense. I'll offer her one, next time we're both in the village.' he thought before he passed a small shop.

He nearly completely passed it, before he felt a larger than normal chakra signature inside. He smiled when he entered. It seemed Lady Luck was smiling down on him. There, looking at a stack of candy, was Raijin himself. Also there seemed to be a lot of candy at the front of the store. This definitely was going to help him with gaining Yugito's forgiveness.

Raijin wasn't overly muscular but you could obviously tell he trained his body. Hopefully he doesn't notice that the blonde treats his body the same.

The man had short and spiky brown hair. He was wearing a dark gray shirt with black pants and black boots. Around his right bicep was a white strip of cloth. The reasons were unknown, but from where Naruto stood, it looked like a wound was underneath. Whether it was recent or not was a mystery.

The smile remained on his face as he walked over to get some candy of his own. Also he promised Omoi he would buy some lollipops anyway, for a price of course. That boy was not a good gambler, he kept over thinking things, not trusting his instincts.

"Lets hope she actually pays me back this time." Naruto muttered on purpose, much to Kurama's amusement. Also because it was a part of his bait.

"Pardon?" A voice spoke to Naruto's left. The fist caught the bait pretty fast.

The young blonde looked up at the tall missing nin. The man was looking down on him with a raised eyebrow and a certain look in his eye. "Oh you heard that?" he asked with a chuckle, while rubbing his head. "My friend wants me to buy her some lollipops. But she never pays me back." Naurto said pulling off a pout.

The brown haired man laughed. "Get used to it kid. Women become rather needy, and they start young too." he said patting the young blonde on his shoulder, looking up and down his body, before walking towards the counter.

Naruto shook his head and shuddered at the retreating man. "He's so lucky I don't just simply kill him now. It would be so easy." Naruto muttered through his clenched teeth.

'_You found the target?"_ Yugito's brisk voice sounded in Naruto's ear, having heard what he said.

Naruto's ear twitched and he used an undetectable amount of chakra to carry his whisper to the two-way radio in his ear. _"Affirmative Yugi-chan."_ Naruto replied quickly.

This was the very first thing he learned after becoming a hunter. This was only his third target, since he trained most of the time. They had spent the past two and a half weeks tracking down Raijin, faster than the last team sent after the man.

"_Excellent, place the tracker on him quietly and quickly. We'll dispatch of him somewhere private."_ Yugito spoke again.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Naruto mumbled before running to the counter in childlike excitement.

The older man had sensed the boy's, unusual chakra, coming and stepped aside. Naruto smirked a bit and his finger brushed against the fabric of his shirt as he passed by. 'Piece of cake.' Naruto thought before tossing five cherry lollipops, two blueberry lollipops and three watermelon lollipops on the counter. "How much obaa-chan?" he asked the middle aged woman, who sent the blonde a weak glare… she wasn't that old.

Raijin shook his head at the young blonde, before leaving. He was none the wiser about the miniscule beacon of chakra radiating from his shirt.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Two hours passed before Naruto and Yugito thought they should meet up with each other. The beautiful container was wearing a navy blue tank top, a white skirt that wen tto the middle of her thighs. Her white and blue socks covered her entire shins, and her blue shoes completed her attire.

Naruto flashed a smile at her choice of clothing. "Looking good Yugi-chan." Naruto said going for a hug.

The Nibi container blocked his attempt with a stiff arm. "Stop fooling around so we could get back to work." she said, fixing him with a stern stare.

Naurto pouted with an unenthused salute. "Aye aye captain." he spoke before slowly walking west.

They walked for a few minutes before Naruto's stomach rumbled to life. "You read my mind stomach. I'm hungry." he said giving Yugito a pleading look. "Please can we get something to eat?"

Yugito released a sigh and rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry." she huffed out.

The whiskered blonde groaned as his stomach growled again. "I'm trying stomach, buy she's being a meanie." Naruto said poking his gut.

Yugito released an annoyed sigh. "Stop talking to your stomach."

"Don't listen to her, find some food." Naruto said, voicing his own stomach. Yugito rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I have to listen to her. She's my beautiful captain." Naruto responded to his gut.

Said beautiful captain blushed lightly. He was always calling her beautiful to have things go his way, and they always worked. "Fine. We'll take a break, but you're paying." she said in defeat.

Naruto cheered and let his nose guide him to their lunch.

**{An Hour Later}**

The two blonde left a small restaurant. The lady working there thought the two were siblings and wouldn't shut up about it. It seems they were having a special that day, siblings eat a small discounted price. Neither of them corrected the lady and simply ate their lunch.

Naruto contently patted his stomach. "Who knew mountain lion could be so delicious?" he thought out loud, ending with a light burp. "You really missed out Yugi-chan." he said, knowing she only had some fried fish.

"I cant believe you just ate that. Its like you just ate me." she said, immediately blushing dark red after.

"**WHOA!"** Kurama yelled in Naruto's mind as Naruto laughed with a light blush. It was obvious Matatabi was venting her anger through Yugito's mouth.

The female container tried to storm off in embarrassment but Naruto grabbed her wrist. "I know that wasn't you Yugi-chan. You don't have to leave. Listen, I wont eat any more felines, or at least in front of you. So let's just find this guy, kill him, and then go home for some sushi on me, okay?" Naruto said soothingly caressing her hand, while squeezing lightly.

Yugito smiled at the whiskered blonde. "You know, sometimes I forget who's the oldest." she returned his soft, reassuring squeeze.

Naruto chuckled at something Kurama told him and started running south. Yugito stared at Naruto's retreating back, when her own demon said something herself. She palmed her face before growling and chasing after the other blonde.

Thirty minutes passed before the blonde duo arrived at their designated location. "Yugi-chan, I have good news and bad news."

Yugito groaned. "Let me guess the bad news." she said picking up a shirt from the floor of the abandoned warehouse they were in. "He removed the tracker you put on him." she said tossing said shirt. "And he's probably halfway to the border by now!"

Naruto pouted, "Well yes, that's partially true. But you forget the good news…" he said to which she gave him a glare to hurry up. "Which is, his still here." the blonde added twirling his finger around in the air, signaling that the man was still within fifteen yards of their position.

Chakra seemed to flare up around them, to show the young blonde was right. "If it isn't the cute little blonde from the candy shop. I knew you were trained. Tell me, young one, how'd you know I was still here?" the man's voice sounded throughout the entire area.

"I know what you smell like." Naruto said tapping his nose.

"I want to know what you smell like, you and your sweet little friend right there." the voice sounded softly.

Both the blondes shuddered. "Plus!" Naruto yelled, "The last team that found you, turned up dead by a final confrontation. They were very aware, there was no chance they would be ambushed, even on their worst days. It seems you have enough warrior's pride, to face them head on." Naruto said cracking his bandaged knuckles.

"Sadly, the last team just weren't strong enough to handle you. That's why our leader sent us." Yugito chimed in.

"Are you sure, you two are enough?" the voice questioned with sharp doubt.

Naruto smirked, "Believe it or not, I am smarter than all in my age group, and even some adults. The tracker I placed on you was far more special than you gave it credit for. Its in your skin now man, there's no point for you to hide." Naruto said nodding at Yugito.

She smirked and disappeared. A yell sounded seconds after and Raijin's body skidded into view before he flipped back onto his feet. His torso was uncovered, showing his muscles, a large bruise smack dab in the center. "We'll also be releasing this young girl so she can return home." Yugito said from the second floor, overlooking the others, a young girl beside her.

The girl was slightly younger than the Kyuubi container, maybe by a year. She was chocolate skinned with shiny silver hair. A stunning contrast really, she was going to be a real head turner when she grows up.

Currently, strong rope bound her hands and feet together and duct tape was over her mouth. That was until Yugito removed it, using chakra to numb the pain.

Raijin growled, the sight of his recent catch in Yugito's arms enraged him. "You bitch!"

Time slowed down after those two words exited his mouth. No sooner did the shine of something metallic enter his peripherals. "Yugito is no bitch." a voice said before time quickened and his head was removed.

Naruto was a few feet behind the headless body, his scythe held in a reverse grip. He growled as he swung the blood from his scythe, before it was resealed.

He took a deep breath before he turned around, his amber eyes turning back to blue. "Mission Accomplished Yugi-chan." Naruto said with a grin.

Yugito stood shocked, in the past the blonde had never acted that protective of her. Even though she was fully capable of taking care of herself, and would have killed the man herself. But Naruto just revealed that he was clearly faster than her.

She shook her head and returned her partner's grin. "You're right Naruto-kun. Clean everything up and meet me on the south edge of the village." she said jumping down from her perch, the girl holding onto her tightly. "I'm taking this one home." she added patting the child's head.

"Thank you for saving me." The young girl said to Yugito. She wiggled herself from Yugito's arms and ran to give Naruto a hug, and thanking him as well.

Naruto smiled at the girl. "Oh it was nothing." he said rubbing the back of his head, watching her run back to Yugito.

Yugito shook her head. "Anyway, lets get you home." she said escorting the little girl from the warehouse.

Naruto shrugged and walked up to the dismembered head and sealed it in a scroll. After he finished, he concentrated. He felt charka surround the air in front of him, and his hand, before he snapped his fingers. A spark appeared above his fingers and the body burst into bright blue flames, causing him to smugly smirk.

"**You've gotten really arrogant after learning how to control fire."** Kurama said from the depths of Naruto's mind.

'I guess this is the part where you tell me, I still have much to learn, so I should stow my arrogance to the back of my mind.' Naruto thought with a groan.

"**I was also going to tell you, I'm proud of how skilled you are with it… you know, for a human. So why don't we just go with both."** Kurama said with a yawn.

Naruto scoffed, 'Tell me something I don't know.' he thought walking out of the large double doors.

"**Well I think I'm developing a rash on me…"**

'Alright I don't need to know where!' the blonde mentally yelled cutting their mental connection.

Naruto growled still able to hear Kurama's deep laughter. He shook his head and took to the rooftops, heading south. It only took him a matter of minutes to reach his destination, where he proceeded to change into his professional attire. Luckily as he was unsealed his mask Yugito joined him. She too was in her Hunter attire.

No words were exchanged between them, before they set off towards Kumogakure, towards home.

**{Two Days Later}**

Naruto scratched his head as he contemplated what could be, the most difficult decision in his life.

His options were: A, eat breakfast before meeting A-sensei for training and risk throwing it back up. Or B, don't eat and train with an empty stomach.

"Hmm…"

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Naruto skidded back clutching at his stomach, his breakfast on the verge of traveling back up his throat. Through sheer force of will, he resisted the urge and glared at his physical sensei underneath his blonde bangs.

"Keep it down, I didn't even hit you that hard." The Raikage said coldly. He stood there, his large muscles bulging with every breath. Also even though they've already been training for three hours, not a drop of sweat adorned his body.

Naruto on the other hand, was covered in sweat, grime and blood. He too, was shirtless and you could see multiple bruises and cuts adorning his chiseled body. Though they were quickly receding from sight.

The blonde was proud to show off his body, whenever he got the chance. Naurot looked absolutely cut. His muscles were very noticeable, but not to the point of being grotesque in appearance.

Even under his bandages, you could see the muscles underneath. Thus was the result of his brutal, mostly physical, training. The finally stood to his feet and his glare darkened, his eyes had been amber the entire time.

A always instructed him to always fight to kill and Naruto never disappointed him… in trying. Naruto spit out a blob of blood and dropped back into his stance. Over the past year of Naruto's, strictly, Taijutsu training from A, he's learned a few different fighting styles. Though he only progressed further in his two favorite styles of fighting. His most favorite was boxing, with his secondary being kickboxing. A tried to have him incorporate some grapples in there, but it didn't seem to stick.

The blonde begun lightly bouncing to signify that he was ready for the next round. "Good, that's exactly what I want to see. NOW SHOW ME WHY I CHOSE YOU, AS MY ONLY APPRENTICE!" A yelled as lightning arced around wildly.

"AGHH!" Naruto joined in the yelling, reddish chakra whipping around his body. He immediately dashed and threw twelve strikes at impressive speeds.

A stood unfazed as he allowed the strikes to land. He caught the last two and squeezed hard. Naruto grunted and jumped a little in the air and began pummeling A's hard abs with multiple stomps.

Again A was unfazed to Naruto's assault. In a stunning display of acrobats, A did a back flip, his grip on Naruto still strong.

Naruto was slammed on the ground as A finally let go of him. But A wasn't finished and he scooped Naruto's body with his foot and kicked him a few feet in the air.

It happened so fast that Naruto didn't have time to be surprised. A stomped his back foot and motioned for the beginning of a double fisted strike.

Naruto's amber eyes saw this and his body flew into motion. He was able to slap, more like springboard, himself over the attack. He then proceeded to twist in the air until he was bale to axe kick the Raikgae on top of his head.

The force of the attack caused a small crater beneath them. A smirked and Naruto's foot was instantly grabbed. The man then proceeded to spin quickly, before throwing Naruto across the training ground for the seventh time since the start of their training session.

The whiskered Genin was going far too fast to right himself in the air and because of his inability, he smashed into the side of a mountain.

A relaxed and crossed his arms. "You'll never get to uphold your end of the bargain, if you end up dead because of this training." Naruto heard from beneath a pile of rubble.

"**You know, he's right. It'll be a real disappointment if you don't complete the dea. Foxes are big on deal making situations."** Kurama said with a sigh.

'Well surprise, I'm not a fox.' Naruto said annoyed.

"**No, but you are the container of one. So if you don't complete the deal as agreed upon, I'll have to eat you and everyone you love."** the kitsune said with the utmost casual tone.

Naruto groaned as he pulled himself from the wreckage. 'Fine, lord pain in the ass.' Naruto thought, befor ehe emerged from the wreckage. "I'll just have to try harder." he said, his will to fight returning stronger than ever.

A's face split into a large grin. "Now you're ready." he said uncrossing his arms before he surprisingly went on the offensive.

Naruto relied on pure instinct to dodge his sensei's attacks. The blonde was only able to evade three out of every five. "You're getting better, keep it up." A said just before upping the acceleration, cutting Naruto's success in half.

Naruto was growing frustrated and called upon Kurama's chakra. The crimson chakra bubbled from Naruto's body and he swiped at A, forcing him to jump back.

Naruto simply stood there, allowing the chakra to heal his body, before he withdrew it back into the gate. Naruto heaved and spit out another blob of blood. He stayed in his initial stage, yet his eyes were focused in an amber color. The slit in his pupil remained as Naruto cracked his knuckles.

He prepared to fight again when A held up a hand, halting his preparation. "That's enough for now. I'm satisfied with how you've grown this past year. I believe you're ready for the mission we talked about last year." A said with a large, proud, smile.

Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes, cerulean replacing amber. "Thank you sir. I've been waiting for this moment since you spoke it." Naruto said with a straight face, though his shaking, clenched, fists showed the excitement he was feeling.

"Good, you have until sunset to prepare. Good luck on your quest." A said watching as Naruto bowed, before he walked away. A looked down at his chest, as three thin red lines appeared. "Yup, I don't have to worry about anything happening to him during this mission. He'll be alright." A said softly before he walked back to his office.

Naruto walked back to his apartment with a straight face. 'Isn't that a coincidence?' Naruto thought while walking to his white clothed forehead protector, his destroyed shirt, and his weapon pouch.

He fished out a soldier pill and downed it immediately. His stamina returned and the remaining pain in his body dulled down a lot.

**{Sunset}**

"**Remember your training Naruto. This is the most important mission you're about to embark on." **Kurama said as Naruto left the village of Kumo.

The moon was slowly making its way towards its peak upon the night sky.

Naruto stood with a determined face, hidden behind a pitch black ninja mask, only his eyes were visible. His attire consisted of a standard ninja black bodysuit, the bandages under his long sleeves were black in color. Even the tape wrapped around his feet were black. This mission required the utmost amount of stealth.

Naruto looked back to see Yugito and Darui standing at the gates, the others were still on their own mission with Killer B. "Be careful Naruto-kun. I would be… sad, if you failed." she said glancing at the ground.

Naruto rose an eyebrow, not used to her acting shy. "Okay, I will." Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll protect her while you're gone." Darui said as his hand landed right atop Yugito's head. Naruto's concealed grin widened, as the other hand joined, also giving Darui a thumbs up.

He gave them a wave before he set off into the sunless night. "Hurry back Naruto-kun. Hurry back to me." she whispered watching as he got further and further away from them.

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff. Your boyfriend is going to be fine, now lets go, you got more training to do." he spoke, as her and Naruto's official Jonin sensei.

**{Eighteen Hours Later}**

Naruto arrived at a very small clearing sometime around one in the afternoon. He was pretty tired and was sore from his long, very long, run. He was safely inside of Hi no Kuni, about a mile or two inside.

He had to use a lot of chakra to get there, that fast. It was mostly to keep himself moving while passing by the freezing land of Frost Country. He was tempted to rest in the Hot Springs Country, but he didn't want to stop.

"**Alright, its really important that we finish this assignment as swiftly as possible. The longer you're in the country, the more probable it is that you'll garner some notice somehow."** Kurama explained to the alert blonde.

'Yes sensei, but its also important that I think things through, to prevent any mistakes in this mission. Failure is not an option.' Naruto thought looking around the area. The trees seemed to be regaining their lost color thanks to the Fall season reaching its end.

"**Failure never crossed my mind."** Kurama said as Naruto closed his eyes and felt the chilled breeze past his eyelids.** "You have the seal ready?"** Kurama questioned after a few minutes passed.

Naruto held his left hand up in front of his eyes. The seal in question was to unblock his currently blocked chakra. Its been blocked for the past hour or so. Completely blocking his chakra was the only option he had to sneak into the village. Otherwise the barrier would easily detect his signature.

While he was gone from the village, he's been studying the barrier, making sure he stayed just outside of it. Never venturing past it, or else they would immediately know his location.

He opened his eyes and threw a kunai to his right. The loud squeal told him that he successfully killed his lunch. "Awesome." Naruto muttered walking towards the dead boar. The kunai pierced right into its skull, only the ring being visible.

He whistled at the sight. "Didn't think I threw it that hard… awesome." Naruto muttered again, putting a finger through the ring and yanking the kunai out. Blood sprayed a bit and Naruto jumped back in surprise. "Whoa, this is going to be a big lunch." Naruto said smiling behind his mask.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

It took him an hour but he finally finished skinning and roasting the boar. It was a big creature and it definitely filled him up. He stood with a stretch and widened his senses, to the best of his chakraless abilities. He nodded to himself, when he could only sense wild animals, attracted to the smell of the boar.

He purposefully didn't eat the entire thing, to leave the leftovers for the wild animals. It was mostly other boars, some coyotes and like two foxes. He smirked and let out a loud whistle. Two minutes later, the two foxes came scampering into the clearing.

The two kitsunes had reddish-orange coats with white tips on their tails. Though they were different if you paid attention to detail. One was more reddish in color wihle the other was more orangish.

The blodne could tell they were quite young as well, judging by their small sizes. He smiled at the little foxes and nodded towards the boar. "Eat to your heart's content." he said.

The foxes looked at him and tilted their heads. The blonde rolled his eyes before closing them. It was a little hard but when he opened them, their color had changed from blue to red. He gave a toothy grin before nodding again.

When the vulpine saw his eyes, they immediately knew what he represented. They yapped and scampered towards the cooked boar, before biting into it vigorously. They had a lot to eat as the blonde only ate the limbs of the animal, leaving the bulk of the body for them.

Naruto eye's reverted back and he leaned against the tree. The moon during the previous night, provided very little light. And there was a chance that, tonight, it would be the same, if slightly worse for his case. He has always paid attention to the moon's many different forms, so he knew that within maybe a week, the moon will be full. He didn't have time to wait until after it started to get darker each night. He had to do it, while it was already dark.

He didn't want to have to adapt his plan because of contingencies he could have prevented. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, having found they closed. He turned his gaze to the fire. 'Concentrate. Feel the element and control the element.' Naruto continued to think.

Everything around him gave off Nature chakra. Not having chakra available, made it easier for him to sense the Nature Chakra. It was a good thing that he wasn't taking it inside of his body, because that would spell instant disaster.

The nearby fire shot up a bit and Naruto smiled, as control over the flames transferred to him. He extended his hand and quickly pulled it back. The flames shot towards him and he caught it. He watched it hover above his hands, still flickering and waving, feeling very much alive.

He smiled, thankful that he wasn't completely defenseless, thanks to his unexplainable skill with Natural Chakra. He shot the flames straight up, towards the sky, and watched as they vanished. He released a sigh of relief that he really was getting better.

What he did was super complex and simple at the same time. In a sense, it was fire bending. But how, was the complex part.

He spent a total of six months meditating before he was even able to focus on the Nature Chakra that was radiating from the sun above. And it took him only two months to learn how to use it to make fire of his own.

His first successful attempt, surprised him to the point that he was injured, but that was a year ago. He loved that he was always able to create such intense blew flames. Now, a year into his experience, he could tell himself that it should not have taken so long for something that was so simple. You know, considering he had a demon as a sensei.

It was then that a thought came to his mind. 'Huh? There's a big chance that that garnered some sort of attention.' he thought before waving at the duo of foxes. "Sayonara little vulpine." Naruto said before he fixed his mask and left the are.

"Hopefully, by the time the scouts arrive at the area, the little foxes are gone." Naruto muttered, before yapping sounded behind him. He turned his head, before the two foxes jumped onto each of his shoulders, wrapping their tails around his neck. "Okay, scratch that, you guys could come with. But you'll have to be very quiet, this is very important." he said before he started moving at Chunin speeds, despite his handicap. Ahh the results of hard training.

He had a long way to go before he even gets to the barrier. Then another hour or so before he gets to the village. And that… is when the real mission starts.

**A/N: And that is the end of this chapter. Questions? Should I have kept going? Or did I stop at the perfect part? Are you wondering what the mission is? If so, return when the next chapter comes up, some time in the future.**

**I'm kind of proud to say that this is the last chapter I've prewritten. The rest will really be from the top of my head. Thanks again for reading, now do what you do best… review.**

**Please and Thank You.**

**PEEACCE**


	4. The Mission

**As you can see, I'm updating Killer Instinct first. Now that it's finished I'll start on Seals of Forgotten Time this time. The flip of a coin has decided the fate of my next update. My next update will be Seals of Forgotten Time, guaranteed.**

**I, for one, am glad the coin made this decision. For the simple fact that, since I love both of those stories, it would have taken me forever to chose which to update. **

**Now, enough of my babbling, lets get started!**

_Disclaimer: I don't even know why I make these anymore. It's obvious I don't own Naruto._

**Killer Instinct Chapter Four: The Mission**

**{Hi no Kuni}**

Naruto mentally cursed as he watched Konoha's walls from afar. He spotted at least twelve Jonin, judging from their vests, on the walls. He knew from how they were spaced apart, that, where one peripheral ended, another started. That made things difficult, if he wanted to slip by them undetected.

It was the same setting for the other three sides of the village, the main gate having a dozen more. 'Fuck, I don't remember the village being this heavily guarded.' Naruto thought before hearing the whimpers of the little vulpines on each of his shoulders. "Sorry little guys, but its too dangerous for you two to go in there. This is where we part ways. Why don't you return to your parents. They're probably worrying sick about you two." Naruto murmured as the two foxes hopped off his shoulders and scampered behind some foliage.

The blonde returned his eyes back to the village with a grimace. **"I don't think you're going to complete this mission tonight. You actually might have to wait a week or two before the moon could work in your favor."** Kurama commented with a yawn.

'You definitely need sleep furball, if being awake has you thinking like that. I'm already without chakra, they couldn't detect me, even if they were looking out for me.' Naruto replied with hardening eyes.

Though Naruto said that, he couldn't disagree with the fox's words. It seemed like the hardest part was getting to the walls. A total of twenty five yards separated the walls from the tree-line.

He looked to his right, hearing the bumping of wheels on the ground. 'A traveling merchant, at this time of night?' Naruto just had to see.

He moved further into the forest and climbed the tallest tree near the road. He squinted his eyes and saw a group of Jonins talking to the merchant. They were searching rather aggressively, all around the man's wagon. 'Damn, they're really checking him.' Naruto thought, returning his gaze to the walls ahead.

He was located at the North entrance, his future escape route. But, what he needed to do, was enter from the west. The Red Light District was closer to that entrance. Of course it was also for the off chance that he was seen. Those people really didn't give a damn about anything, so they wouldn't rat him out… _if_ they did see him.

Naruto scowled, it was always harder to break in somewhere, than it was to break out. It was then that a idea came to mind. He mulled it over in consideration, weighing the pros and cons of such an action.

"**It seems like an only option at this point."** Kurama informed with a large grin.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the words. "Then let this tree become a beacon for my cause." Naruto said with a smirk as he dug into his body suit and removed a his black ninja pouch. 'This better work.'

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Naruto crouched on the west side of the village, waiting for his cue. He should have about ten more minutes before the fireworks started. Again, he hoped it worked, or else he would be seen as soon as he dashed into the large gap.

Again, he climbed onto the tallest peak he could and looked at the Jonins on the wall. He noticed that only ten Jonin were visible. He rose an eyebrow at the oddity, 'Where's the other two?' he thought narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know what I saw. All I know is, that it was around here." the blonde heard a gruff voice, right below him, ground level. He looked down and melded into the shadows.

"Maybe it was just a deer or something. The Nara clan's deer ranch is only two hundred yards away." another voice, feminine by the sounds of it, assured the man.

"I guess, it is possible one of them got out. Though I doubt it, that ranch is rather fortified. But I guess I'll disregard my gut feeling in this matter." the man said again, still a little uncertain.

"Good. Then perhaps, we can return to our posts." the female said before a large explosion sounded to the north.

Them and everyone else in the village, were immediately drawn to the conflagration as more explosions sounded in that direction. The explosions were moving around the village, going counter clockwise, though they were still generally in the north.

Naruto smirked as the two Jonin below him and the others, began running in that direction. Though he noticed that six still remained, but had their eyes away from his direction.

He dug into his body suit again, and removed six kunai. He used the resonating sounds of the explosions to mask the sounds of the thudding kunai. He ran straight for the wall and used the kunai as his footholds as he jumped from each kunai, until he reached the top.

When that happened, he simply hung over the edge. He didn't pull himself up, since they might see him. He kept his breathing low as he shimmied over to the gate on his right. Nobody was directly over the arcing gate and that was his ticket inside.

He heard their yells about what was happening, and how it was happening. It was music to his ears, when it became fewer in number. More shinobi were going towards the fires, failing from keeping them from spreading. The north was no longer his future escape route out of the village.

When only two Jonin remained, on either side of the gate, he silently hefted himself up and threw kunai at both of them. It was pure luck that their danger senses didn't go off, before the kunai pierced both of their jugulars and going further into their necks.

Naruto gave each of their dying faces a smirk before jumping towards the nearest building, where he disappeared into the shadows.

It was then that he thought about why he didn't encounter any ANBU agents. Well, other then the ones he narrowly evaded detection from outside of the walls. He shrugged his shoulders and dropped into the alley below, immersing himself in the shadows.

Just then the explosions stopped and he smirked as they stopped in front of the main gate, in the east. Even from his spot in the shadows, he could see the fire in the air, just outside of the village.** "It took you a good hour make all of those bombs. Now that you're inside, you need to be on guard, because they will be even more on the lookout."** Kurama spoke with a yawn.

Naruto didn't reply, already knowing this. It was the biggest con in the plan, but also one he couldn't avoid at all. 'Let's just make this quick.' Naruto thought as he dashed through the alleys, remembering the route from long ago.

**{Hokage's Office}**

Hiruzen, the old Sandaime, had been in the middle of paperwork when the fireworks went off. Of course this was surprising to him, since they had never been attacked this suddenly since the Kyuubi attack.

The explosive vibrations shook his office as he called ANBU into sight. "What the hell is happening?" he questioned standing to his feet.

"Explosions, just outside of the village. We don't know what caused them, but no enemies are visible outside of said walls. We really have no idea of what the cause was." the ANBU wearing a boar mask reported just as a Chunin stumbled into the office.

"Hokage-sama, two of our Jonins were killed on the West wall. We have a breach." the female Chunin informed as Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"We cant be sure that it was a breach as of yet. It could have been an escape." the ANBU agent said facing the Chunin.

"That makes no sense Boar. Why would the perpetrator set ablaze the north and escape from the west." Hiruzen shook his head at the ANBU's words. "We first need to calm the flames, all water and earth users are tasked with that assignment. Boar I want you and your team to look over the scene on the west wall. Report to me when you're finished." Hiruzen said waving his hand as he sat back down when the explosions died down.

**{Morning}**

Only two hours passed and it was morning already. Naruto grunted from behind a dumpster as he knocked out a homeless man. He removed the gray and dirty cloak the man was wearing and put it on over his bodysuit. He slit the man's neck and tossed the body into the dumpster.

He took his hood off from his bodysuit and replaced it with the hood from his cloak. It was rather low, nearly covering his eyes from sight, while his mouth was still covered by his mask. It was common to see a few of these kinds of appearances in the Red Light District, at all times of the day.

With this, Naruto was free to wander around the district. Though it wasn't senseless wandering. He was moving closer and closer towards the south of the village, his objective was in that direction.

He quickly narrowed his eyes and his hand lashed out, stopping a hand from reaching in his cloak. "Keep on walking." Naruto seethed out, loving the sweat collecting on the man's brow, his amber eyes glaring at him.

The man gulped as Naruto released his hand. He promptly stumbled away, embarrassed he was caught trying to pick someone's pocket.

Naruto smiled as memories flooded his memories. He remembered being caught by others a few times in the past. He always felt embarrassed afterwards. His eyes remained amber, since his blue eyes were so unique. He didn't know anyone in the village with his kind of bright blue eyes. But there were a few with amber eyes, though it was only the dogs in the Inuzuka clan that shared his eye color.

He narrowed his eyes and took off into a jog, like many others, as a few Chunin entered the area. It was clearly apparent by the way they were acting that they were looking for a few of the well known arsonists in the district. The blonde grinned as the blame was instantly put on the village's own citizens. The timing seemed right as they had only put the fires out about fifteen minutes ago.

He ran into an alley, before a Chunin landed in front of him. "Halt little scum. Remove your hood." the man ordered.

Naruto kept his hood on as he glared at the bearded man. "Why would I do that? I have sensitive skin and burn easily." Naruto lied, now knowing the man was staring at his masked covered face.

The man glared back at the boy. He reached for the long knife on his belt and spoke again. "Uncover your face now, or I'll use force." the man said slowing removing the knife.

Naruto scowled, knowing a fight wasn't the best of situations right now. "Okay, okay, you don't have to go that far." Naruto said disarmingly, seeing the man loosening his grip on his weapon.

The blonde chose that moment to quickly unleash a quick series of blue fire from his punching fists. The man yelped in surprise as the fire covered his body. Naruto didn't stay to watch the man burn. He knew the other Chunin would be in his location in a quick second, so he bolted further into the alley.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

The Hokage frowned at the news. He stood in the hospital, where a burned Chunin was taken to. Though his burns weren't so bad, seeing as how he was immediately put out by the other Chunin.

The burns were only superficial, being only first degree. It was all thanks to his heavily armored attire that he wasn't in worst condition.

"Tell me about the arsonist. His age, appearance and anything else of note." the Hokage spoke looking at the man who was rubbing burn cream on his arms.

The man's beard had been burned off, along with his eyebrows, and he had wrappings around his head. "From the looks of it, he seemed to only be a boy. His age easily being around ten years old, maybe eleven. Even though he was wearing a dirtied cloak, I saw a classic shinobi bodysuit underneath before I was engulfed by blue flames. Speaking of the flames, he seemed to summon them from midair, without the use of hand signs as well." the man said, his voice slipping a little awe at the end.

The Hokage nodded his head. Fire without hand seals seemed impossible, nobody was capable of such a feat. Not even he, the Professor, was capable of commanding fire to such a degree. "Truly impressive. Though did you see anything else? Anything else of note?" he asked narrowing his eyes, glaring at the bandaged man.

"Yeah, amber eyes. And though, it might just be my imagination, but I think I saw yellow." the man spoke looking at the ceiling in deep thought with a spaced out look.

Hiruzen rose his brow at that. "Yellow? What do you mean by that?"

The man looked down, back to his arms, as he absently resumed rubbing more cream. "Hair. Yellow hair, down by his neck. Though whether it was my imagination or a reflection of the sun, I'm not really sure in that manner." the Chunin said with a downcast expression.

Hiruzen racked his brain for a solution to the puzzle. The blonde hair did make him immediately think of a certain boy who ran from the village four years ago. Except the boy didn't have amber eyes… until he remembered a confession from a large Akimichi about being subdued by an amber eyed blonde boy, resembling Naruto.

He still couldn't jump to conclusions just yet, he had more questions to ask. "Did you sense anything from the boy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. If Naruto was in the village, his chakra would be a beacon on his radar. It was impossible for the boy to hide because of that, even if he did try to lower the signature.

The man shook his head in the negative. "That's the problem. I didn't sense a thing. It was like he was a ghost. He felt like he didn't have any chakra in his body." the man recalled looking down again in slight fright.

'Even more puzzling.' Hiruzen thought with a frown at the news. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "What about his face, more importantly his cheeks, were they covered?" Hiruzen voice his final question to the man.

The Chunin immediately nodded his head, now wearing a surprised expression. "Do you really think it was him. But… how?" he asked with anger in his eyes.

"He's clearly had some training. But I have no doubt in my mind. Naruto Uzumaki has returned." the Hokage revealed with narrowing eyes.

**{Super Dark Alley}**

It was revealed through the alley, that Naruto was leaning against a dumpster. He ran for half an hour, before feeling that he was back to the safety of being incognito. He tossed the cloak aside, knowing that it was identified by now.

He had no doubt the man survived, since just after he left, Chunin arrived to put him out. It was only thanks to having no chakra that he escaped, that and his fox-like cunning. He knew, from his many chases, that even if he had his chakra unsealed, it would have proved difficult to lock-on to his location.

Though he saw the good in the encounter. It helped him speed things along, made him realized that longer he spent in the village, the more likely he was to get captured.

He found a different cloak that was far darker than the last, on a much cleaner person. He ran for a few more minutes before he exited the alley and looked at his target destination, the Hyuga compound.

Just then a loud blaring sound echoed throughout the entire village. He clasped his hands over his ears as a loud voice accompanied the sound. **"Attention all villagers!" **the Sandaime's voice spoke loud and slightly distorted.

"The hell?" Naruto muttered as a projection of the old man's face appeared over the village. "I didn't know he could do that." Naruto spoke with a little caution, hoping that it couldn't see him.

"**A five million ryo reward will be administered to whoever could apprehend the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is in the village and he is dangerous."** the Sandaime spoke, as a collective gasp was heard throughout the village.

The boy's heritage had been revealed months after his escape. At first the village had been remorseful for treating the child of their late Yondaime the way they did. Though when word spread that he fled from the village, they began thinking of him in the previous amount of hate, if not greater.

But that wasn't the only thing that was revealed, his status as the Jinchuriki was made public to the whole village. This just seemed to piss the two off even more. **"Oh that is bullshit! He'll tell the village your biggest secrets, but not you!"** Kurama yelled, absolutely livid.

It only seemed to bleed into Naruto's mind, enhancing his own anger. 'This is complete bullshit.' Naruto thought as clamoring all around him became rather noisy.

"**I want a net to be dropped over the entire village. No one enters or exits until the brat is found."** the Hokage said revealing the annoyance he had for the blonde container.

Naruto scowled at that, it was going to make leaving the village a pain in the ass. If he stuck to his plan though, he would be leaving the village unscathed and unnoticed.

Again he looked on to the Hyuga compound and saw multiple Hyuga hopping from the area, their Byakugans activated, looking for his signature. Again he was glad his chakra was sealed, otherwise he would have been immediately found.

He counted the members of the entire Hyuga clan at seventy five, give or take five or six. The clan was split in two groups, the Main house and the Branch house, the majority of the members being in the Branch house.

The members of the Branch house were branded with a Cursed Seal, in order to protect the Byakugan from falling into outside hands. As such, the Branch members were tasked as the protectors of the Hyuga clan and also doubled as slaves.

Being the slaves of the Main house, caused some branch members to develop deep hatred for the Main house.

Naruto was going to prey on those emotions and turn a few of them. He's been studying the Hyuga clan for the past year. He gained most of the knowledge from Kurama, from when he was locked inside of his mother and Mito. Though the data was a bit outdated, the blonde was glad Kumo had a scroll on the Hyuga Affair many years ago.

He knew he had to rely on their hatred, so he had to study them even more and learn just who harbored the hated feelings. He would be safe as long as he didn't use chakra. Nobody in the village would expect him to hide out in the most secured place in the village.

**{Two Days Later}**

It was around sunset when Naruto crouched in the darkness of the bushes. In front of him were three members of the Branch house, all in their late teens. Two were male and the other, female. He approached them with notions of freedom and being away from the Main house.

They had been hesitant at first and told him of such feelings. They knew of the price on the blonde's head and knew even if they had captured him, the money would go straight to the main house.

Naruto held up his seal tag, that had the Uzumaki clan's swirl displayed on it. He told them that he wasn't able to get rid of the sealing of their Byakugan upon their deaths, but he could get rid of the punishing effect of their seals.

That had sealed the deal, just as Naruto had predicted. They wanted the work done immediately, the blonde refused and told them that he would when they were ready to leave the village. He refused, just in case a Main house member tried to punish them and found their seals didn't work, they would be reapplied or executed.

They couldn't help but agree that his words were true. They accepted his terms and promised to hold their resentments of the Main house. "Alright, I have three, I need one more Hyuga before we can safely escape the village. Any suggestions?"

The woman immediately perked up. "I say you cripple the clan by getting the prodigy, Neji. He really hates the Main house for being the cause of his father's death. He feels that his father was born, only to die for the Main House."

Naruto nodded, loving the news. He still hadn't told the three he was going to take them to Kumo, he wanted to reveal that after they left the village. Plus there was something they didn't know about the seal Naruto placed over their Caged Bird Seal.

Naruto then thought about the information. Should he reveal that he was taking them to Kumo or would that make them resent him. It was a risk, but was he willing to take it. He came to the conclusion that he needed to know if they were really on board with him, to the end. He'll ask them during the ceremony of applying his seal.

"Alright, I'll begin studying Neji now. If I feel that he really is the prodigy, you make him out to be, then I'll see if I can get him on board." the blonde said putting the hood back over his head.

The other three nodded and went back to their duties, awaiting the signal that was going to prelude their escape. But they knew that it was going to be a long wait, considering that the Hokage put up a net over the village.

Naruto stayed in the bushes and thought. He had wanted to simply take a Main house member, but his plan had obviously changed somehow. He wasn't complaining at all, it was actually working in his favor. More Byakugans for Kumo.

The three he picked were Chunin and proficient in the Gentle Fist. If they were praising this Neji person, then he indeed worth his attention.

He grunted as jumped onto the roof of the nearest house, before jumping over the compound's walls. He needed to get to the manhole outside of the compound, so he could get to where he slept every night.

Just as he exited the grounds he saw a boy standing over his manhole. Luckily his back was turned and the boy couldn't see him. "Its too late Naruto. It was fate that led me to this spot." the boy said while turning around to face the cloaked blonde.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and got ready to kill the boy, that is until he saw that it was Neji Hyuga. The same boy, who he was just talking about. He smirked at the fortune smiling on him at that moment. "How'd you find me, I'm supposed to be invisible to your eyes." Naruto asked with an ass kissing tone. He could already tell the boy was arrogant and he knew how to deal with their type.

Neji smirked a bit before returning his expression to his usual stoic appearance. "My eyes see everything. You could hide your chakra, but not others. I saw the others talking to you behind some bushes moments ago. I wasn't able to see your chakra, but my eyes were able to make out the outline of your body." Neji said crossing his arms.

Naruto nodded his head, impressed with the boy's eyes. It was obvious Neji's eyes were stronger than most. He saw a simple cloth around the boy's head, hiding his Cursed Seal from sight. It was clear by the absence of a headband that he wasn't a certified shinobi, and yet he was praised as a prodigy. "Okay Neji Hyuga, would you like to put your eyes to the test?"

"It's fate we two would meet each other as we did. Both born into royalty, but denied the privileges of such. We are kindred spirits, you and I." Neji continued to speak, clearly ignoring Naruto's question.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering where this was going. He held his hood in place as he kept his eyes on the Hyuga. "Oh, kindred spirits are we?" he didn't know why, but the boy was creeping him out. "Then help me out here, will you?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes kindred spirits." Neji answered with a nod of his head as he began walking slowly towards Naruto. "Which makes this painful for me." Neji said as he quickly ran and thrust his palm out at the blonde.

Naruto blocked the strike heading for his chest with a quick jab. Neji continued to his assault and Naruto was quickly on the defensive. Just because the Hyuga couldn't block either of his Tenketsus, didn't mean that he couldn't harm his internal organs. Though he had nothing to worry about. Plus he had to be careful that the boy didn't accidentally unblock his already blocked chakra.

Naruto saw why the boy was considered a prodigy. He was immensely proficient in Taijutsu at his young age. Even as a Branch member, it was clearly obvious he was more skilled then all of the other Branch members and most of the Main members. Only Hiashi, the clan head, was more skilled then him.

Naruto bumped into a wall and quickly ducked under another open palm strike. He gave the Hyuga two quick jabs in the stomach before an uppercut ended the little fight. Naruto saw the unmoving academy student on his back. "It's clear you're not used to being hit. Your durability sucks ass." Naruto said knowing the wind was knocked out of the Hyuga.

The blonde crouched next to Neji's torso. "I know you recruited the three Hyuga from before. You promised them freedom outside of the clan's walls. I want to know where." Neji coughed out.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he again, fixed his hood to cover more of his head. "That's true. You're a smart kid, I'm sure you can figure out where." Naruto said poking the boy's covered seal. He knew that if Neji was as smart as he thought, then it would be no reason to hide his destination.

Neji blistered at being called a kid by someone younger than him. But he calmed down and looked into the night sky. He wracked his mind for any possible answer, until it hit him. "Kumo." he muttered closing his eyes.

"Bingo." Naruto said standing to his feet. "I agree with you Neji. It was fate that we met the way we did. Its your fate to leave your clan and its mine to bring you to Kumo. Surely even you understand this." Naruto said knowing that all the bullshit about fate would bring the boy to his side.

Neji must have regain feeling over his body, because he started moving around slowly. He stood to his feet, a hand on his chin. "Oh, sorry about that. I do pack a mean punch." Naruto said holding up a fist with a chuckle.

"I have to congratulate you on the hit. You're right, I haven't been hit a lot during any of my training spars, but I have been getting punished by the Main House. Usually a Hyuga wouldn't ever leave their clan, no matter the situation. What ever you promised the other three to renounce their clan must have been completely worth it." Neji spoke with a cautious tone. He was almost sure some of their patrollers had sensed his use of chakra, but may have just chalked it up to him training, since Naruto was indeed invisible to their eyes. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened.

Naruto chuckled, sensing a bit of curiosity in the boy's voice. "You're right, I do have something to offer them. Who knows, it may even extend to you. That is, if you are willing to leave such an illustrious clan." Naruto said purposely holding back. He wanted Neji to admit, basically beg, to wanting to leave the clan.

"Fate has led me here for a reason. Obviously you're the reason, you must be offering something worth my time." Neji spoke glaring at the hooded blonde, knowing what the boy wanted him to do.

"**There he goes with that fate bullshit again. If he mentions fate one more time, I swear I'm going to have to eat him."** Kurama spoke with pure anger and annoyance in his voice.

'Calm down there Kurama. Nobody's eating anybody tonight, plus you would have to escape from the seal to do that.' Naruto thought making the giant fox grumble in annoyance. "Since you believe so heavily in fate, then you know that I indeed have something worth your time. Otherwise, I wouldn't be wasting my time." Naruto said as he began walking backwards, into the darkened alley.

Neji knew that his time was running out, seeing as how Naruto was leaving. He had to let go of his arrogance, if only for a second. "Okay, I'll leave the clan. Now please tell me what the offer is." Neji said with a bit of anger in his voice.

The blonde sensed this and shook his head. "I don't know, it didn't seem like you were really going to leave. It just wasn't believable or sincere to me." Naruto spoke as the bottom half of his body began being covered by the shadow of the alley.

"**He's throwing logic out the window. All he needs is time to think, time you aren't giving him. Making him act under pressure, excellent choice."** Kurama spoke watching everything through the blonde's eyes.

Neji watched in silence as more and more of the blonde was covered. When it reached the middle of his chest, the Hyuga had to drop to his knees and bow his head in the dirt. "Please, I'll leave my clan, I'll follow you wherever you want to take me. I truly mean this, I cant stand being in that clan any longer. Being a slave is the worst feeling in the world." Neji spoke sincerely, his face not moving from the dirt.

Naruto knew only his amber eyes were shining brightly in the darkness. "You know Neji, fate doesn't really exist in this world. We shape our own fates. You learned that now, when you had to beg for my help, even though you were born into a family of nobility. I was never going offer help to anyone who had such a thick stick up their ass. My original choice was to successfully kidnap the heir, Hinata, since the previous attempt failed miserably. My kage didn't want a bunch of branded members, but low and behold, here I am gathering a group of them. Luckily I have the key to his and my salvation, a seal that would allow me to remove the punishing affects of your cursed design. This will get rid of the option of simply killing you off, once you're out of the village." Naruto said feeling kind of cool for his words, while only being a floating pair of eyes.

Neji rose his head with a shocked face. He had to admit that he indeed had a large stick up his ass. In his defense, it was justified. He had bragging rights, as one of the most skillful of the clan. His thoughts then turned to his cousin, Hinata, the girl who started it all. If she hadn't been so weak, his father wouldn't have had to die.

Naruto sensed where the boy's thoughts were heading. "I for one am glad that attempt failed. Of course, it's a shame your father had to die, but if the kidnapping had been successful you wouldn't have had the drive to push yourself even further beyond your capabilities. And thus I wouldn't have been here to persuade you into joining Kumo. Who knows, in another universe, I might have been trying to ask you to join Suna." Naruto said with a chuckle as Neji finally gasped at the solution to his Caged Bird problem. 'Although that wouldn't be so bad, a lot of unrestricted firepower in Wind Country.'

"Can you really get rid of the part of the seal that destroys brain cells upon activation?" he asked with completely fascination. The blonde nodded his head to which Neji flattened his face in the dirt again. "If you can really do that, then I'm glad to have been one of your choices."

Naruto nodded, his amber eyes dulling down a bit. "Good. Now that I have you, I can begin preparations for the escape. In the meantime, don't tell the others where I'm taking them. Now we'll have to wait for the heat to be lowered down a bit. I'll wait until news reaches the old man of the failed attempt to find me. That shouldn't take long."

**{A Week And A Half Later}**

It was high noon when Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, received some disturbing news. He sat in his office with an angered expression marring his face. "What the hell do you mean you cant find him. I have over a hundred members of the Inuzuka clan, seventy of the Aburame clan, and nearly eighty of the Hyuga clan, not to mention the hundred members of ANBU. He's just a little boy, how hard could it really be to find him?!" he yelled slamming his fist on his desk.

The ANBU member in front of him, most likely a Hyuga, bowed as low as he could. He was more ashamed than fearful of the Hokage's anger being towards him. "It seems in the previous years, he's learned how to evade detection from even the most keen of hunters. None of the Inuzukas can get a trace of his scent, and none of the Aburame's bugs can detect any traces of his chakra in the air either. Its like he's literally became a ghost, of there's a possibility that he's not even in the village anymore."

"Unacceptable, are you seriously telling me that that boy has escaped from the village, not once, but twice. We have the best search and destroy clans in the entire Elemental Nations. How is it even possible for anyone, other than a certain snake, to escape our grasps?" Hiruzen yelled again putting more pressure into the desk. "I WANT EVERY SINGLE TREE IN THIS COUNTRY SEARCHED! EVERY BUILDING OF EVERY CITY! AND I WANTED IT DONE YESTERDAY, MOVE IT!" the Sandaime yelled even louder, eventually breaking the table underneath him.

The ANBU immediately nodded and vanished from his spot to spread the word to spread the search countrywide.

Hiruzen sat back into his seat his annoyance still palpable. 'He's still in this village, otherwise the Forbidden Scroll wouldn't have disappeared.'

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Naruto sat in the Forest of Death with a bored expression on his face. All around him were tigers, happily snoring away. Even if they had been awake, they wouldn't be bothering Naruto any longer, seeing as how he's already killed half a dozen of them.

He didn't know why this particular forest was so terrifying to the citizens of the village, it was just like any other section of the forest in this damn country. Sure the wild animals and insects were far larger than the norm, but if you knew what you were doing, you'll be alright.

The blonde yawned, still feeling a bit tired. He was extremely bored. Nighttime was the only form of entertainment he had in the village. Entering the village to check on the people's progress in finding him. They seemed to be loosing vigor, so he should be able to leave in a few days or so.

Though he nearly blew it when he stealthily raided the village's shops a few times. Luckily for him, they chalked it up to regular crimes that were always being committed in the village.

He only really collected food and a few kunai and shuriken, along with a nice looking sword. It was a katana, with two reinforced, parallel, blades set an inch apart from each other. The guard was dark silver designed in a square shape. The hilt was onyx leather with a silver cap. A six inch long, black, tassel was welded into the silver cap and smoothed out to perfection. The weapon was called a souba and with a few months of training, Naruto was going to master the deadly weapon.

"And what I'm I supposed to do with this?" Naruto muttered indicating the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing he had resting against the trunk of the tree he was in, along with the just as stolen souba.

He stole it from a silver haired Chunin, knowing full well what it was. Leaving behind the man's charred body, surely told the village that he was still in the village. Though whether they knew that he was in possession of the Forbidden Scroll or not, was still a mystery to him.

He had already copied a few techniques that seemed interesting to him, including a few S-class Lightning and Fire techniques and a useful Wind technique. He was thinking of simply burning the scroll, but there was too many valuable techniques inside. 'So I guess I'm taking this with me as well, no point in giving it back.' Naruto thought with a shrug of his shoulders.

Something told him to widen his senses and he was glad he did, because there was at least five Chunin level ninja coming his way. He was glad they were only Chunin level. With his hampered abilities, he didn't know if he would have defeated five Jonins.

"Look over here. A group of tigers, but look in the distance, Those are tiger bones." a Chunin said only a few feet above the cloaked blonde.

"Is it possible that the tigers ate some of their own?" a woman said looking closer into the distance.

"A strong possibility in this forest, but its not likely they were the ones to kill them. Do you see that the bones are slightly charred. I have a feeling Uzumaki was in this area." another woman said with a cautious voice.

"Or still is. My insects are going crazy and its not because of this forest." an obvious Aburame spoke with a collective voice, akin to everyone in his clan.

"Bingo! One point for the Aburame!" Naruto said excitedly as he punched a large blue flame around the insect user from below. He smirked and hopped down below, right in the middle of the tigers, who woke up and left at the sight of the blonde.

"Congratulations on finding me." Naruto said with a deep, flourished, bow sweeping his arm in front of him adding more flare to his introduction. "The fight hasn't even started yet, and its already one down, four to go." Naruto said with a smirk. "Surely you four will be enough to take on a rouge shinobi like me."

'You're no shinobi! You don't have a village to represent." a brown haired man barked at the blonde.

Naruto removed the hood, showcasing said blonde hair, and giving them a nice long look at his amber eyes. Naruto watched their reactions, no matter how small, at his action. He noticed a slight blush appear on the cheeks of a blue haired female.

He shook his head at the words of the Chunin. "Such naivety from one so much older than I. One doesn't need a village to be a shinobi, only the skills. But I guess I'll simply call myself a hunter, to make you feel better, okay?" Naruto asked with an uncanny smile gracing his lips.

He smiled wider when the man growled at him. He frowned when he noticed the Aburame was put out right now. He was clearly still alive, although incapacitated. He had lost ninety percent of his hive to the flames. "You little brat." the man yelled as he ran forward.

Naruto watched as the man threw his punches. Being trained by the Raikage made every other opponent extremely slower in his eyes. He easily weaved around the wild punches and kicks and grinned the entire time. The man was filled with openings and his anger wasn't the cause. It was painfully obvious he wasn't a good Taijutsu fighter.

"Kenso-san calm down!" an older Chunin said as he too ran forward to help Kenso.

"Finally your help has arrived, too bad he's too late." Naruto said batting aside one of the punches and back flipping, his foot connected with the man's chin. To make matters worse, the man's head was engulfed in flames.

Naruto smirked at their surprised faces as the second man finally arrived near him. Naruto dropped into a classic boxing stance and quickly connected three jabs into the man's face. The blonde smirked at the man's annoyed rage. "You're such an angry person. What do you think the cause of it is?" Naruto asked as he felt the use of chakra in the distance.

"**Katon: Endan."** a loud female voice said as a fireball was unleashed in the blonde's direction.

The man jumped out of the way and threw a duo of kunai at the eleven year old. The blonde twisted his body as the kunai harmlessly passed by him before he kicked a charged fireball at the incoming ball of fire. The two flames collided before cancelling out.

When all the flames were gone, Naruto was nowhere to be found. "How'd the hell he do that!?" the female Chunin yelled in fright.

"I don't have a fucking idea. It was a good idea for Ayumi to retreat and inform the Hokage about seeing Uzumaki. We'll just stay here and preoccupy him until ANBU appear." the only surviving male Chunin said joining the female.

"Too bad Kenso couldn't survive. Damn demon!" the serious female yelled looking around for the hiding blonde. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING, YOU BASTARD!?"

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Naruto shook his head, the scroll and souba tied around his waist. The souba was inside his cloak, while the scroll was outside. He was just meters behind the retreating Chunin. It was the same blue haired Chunin that blushed at his adorable looks earlier.

He knew she was on her way to relay his location to the Hokage. He couldn't have that, but that also meant that the old man was unknowingly allowing him a chance of escape. Tonight was the night for him and the others to leave, perfect.

The girl was incredibly fast, it was taking him a lot of energy to catch up to her. Before he could successfully latched onto the girl he was kicked straight down into the ground. The action kicked up a lot of dirt around the blonde. "Don't stop Ayumi, keep going. We'll handle Naruto-san from here. Just hurry and tell my father." a male voice spoke as the sound of retreating steps echoed away.

"Asuma, calm down. He shouldn't be that hard for us to handle, he's only eleven." another male voice said, though it had a lazy undertone.

"You shouldn't underestimate Naruto-kun, my rival! HE'S FILLED WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" a hyper voice yelled rather loudly.

"I agree with Guy-san. Also he was able to evade us for so long. That alone is a testament of his skill." Asuma's voice spoke with a gentle undertone, even in this situation.

Naruto groaned from inside of the dirt cloud. He heard the group of people talking and he paid extra attention to the names used. His eyes widened as he stood to his feet. When the dirt cloud thinned out all the way, he groaned in depression, as his prayers were denied. "If it isn't three of Konoha's most notorious Elite Jonin. Truly a gift and a curse at the same time." Naruto said as Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Might Guy became fully visible, all wearing matching Jonin vest. "I guess an autograph would be out of the question right now?"

Kakashi stepped forward, one hand in his pocket. "Forgive me sensei, for I'm going to have to harm your son." he spoke just loud enough for them to barely hear as he rose his headband revealing his Sharingan.

**A/N: Whoa! That was a great ending to the chapter. We both know Naruto is going to have problems escaping from them. Its painfully obvious he's going to have to resort to Kurama's destructive power to escape, before resealing his chakra.**

**That's all I'll tell you about the next chapter. Although it was finally time for things to go wrong for the blonde. Nothing ever goes smoothly for any shinobi. A form of obstacle has to be presented to them. In this case, there's three, not counting the two remaining Chunin.**

**Well thank you everyone who read this chapter and the previous chapter. It means the world to me, seeing this story receive the amount of attention as it is. Please review with anything, questions, thanks, and definitely praise.**

**Don't be a stranger.**

**PEACE!**


	5. Just Call Me Houdini

**I'm sorry if you were expecting Blue Eyed Uchiha right now, but I have a legitimate reason for it. All I have to say, I'm holding off on that, **_**because**_** I can't seem to get Killer Instinct out of my mind. Don't worry though, after KI I'll get back to working on BEU.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't own that. I don't even own those. I don't own anything. Now I'm sad._

**Killer Instinct Chapter Five: Just Call Me Houdini**

**{Forest of Death}**

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down Kakashi-san. We don't have to get physical. How about we just talk about this." Naruto held his hands out defenselessly, as he tried to remove violent intentions from Kakashi's mind.

Kakashi stopped in his footsteps as he stared into Naruto's soft looking cerulean eyes. They reminded him so much of his sensei that he decided to listen to the blonde. "Fine, go ahead and talk. Just know my Sharingan can detect lies."

The blonde saw the Jonin relax, but noticed the others only seemed to remain tense. They were no doubt prepared to act if Naruto did anything suspicious. "Thank you. Now I'm sure you realize that, compared to you, I'm nothing but a fly. So I'm not even going to attempt to get on your bad side right now." Naruto said, making himself believe that he was no match for Kakashi.

It was completely true as well, considering his current predicament. "Plus I still want an autograph from you." Naruto said, further dismissing any hostilities from Kakashi's mind. Though, he didn't know if it was working all the way, because Kakashi's facial features never changed a bit.

Meanwhile the Elite Jonin was listening and watching the young blonde very carefully. He wasn't arrogant or anything, but he wasn't able to deny the boy's words. He couldn't feel anything coming from the blonde, and his Sharingan could tell that he was telling the truth. "Tell me why you've come to the village, and I just might give you that autograph."

The blonde relaxed further into his cloak, as his fingers showed his hidden anxiety at the moment. He was working on a solution on how to stealthily unlock his chakra. He knew it was going to be really difficult considering the man had all of his senses pointed at him. "I came here to simply retrieve something." he said telling the full truth.

Again the Sharingan showed that the blonde was being nothing but truthful. "What is it you wanted to get? Was it the Forbidden Scroll?" Kakashi asked the million dollar question.

Meanwhile on the chakra releasing front, the blonde gave up. He was going to have to rely on Nature chakra again. "The scroll? No, I just happened to stumble upon it." He said inwardly growling as he cast his eyes down. Without eye contact the lie detection was going to be based solely on his body language, something that was completely covered. "I came here for my inheritance." he quivered out, his voice cracking a bit in his sadness.

The silver haired Jonin narrowed his eyes. 'Did he remove the eye contact on purpose? Can I really believe that his emotions are real or not?' Kakashi thought before sending a sideways glance towards the other Jonin.

Asuma didn't seem to be buying it at all. Even Guy was a little cautious of the blonde's words. Though they weren't going to act, because he was the leading Jonin in the group. He looked back at Naruto to see drops of tears falling from his eyes. "How could Oji-san do that? How could he tell everyone but me, who my parents were?" the blonde continued to mumble, barely coherent to the other's ears.

"Tell me why you set fire to the outside landscape, and killed those two Jonin. Not to mention, seriously burning a Chunin. Don't tell us you're harmless because a harmless person wouldn't be capable of such a feat." Asuma asked from the sidelines.

Naruto's brain was working on another answer and he again decided the truth was better than a lie. "I had to. I needed a way to get into the village, but I wasn't expecting it to be so heavily guarded. Why was it so guarded?" Naruto asked, still tears flowing down his face.

Inside Kurama was sitting quietly as he watched the blonde's persuasion abilities at work. He wasn't using the underline Genjutsu to help with the persuasion, so he was quite impressed about how things hadn't fallen apart by now. **"Don't forget about the girl going for help!"** Kurama yelled when the thought came to his mind.

Instantly Naruto's tears halted. He had forgotten about the girl. 'Fuck!' he yelled in his mind.

"That's classified to your ears." Asuma responded feeling the shift in the air.

"It's obvious none of you are going to let me leave, are you?" he asked, his head still down.

"Not after what you've done to the village Naruto-kun. We were only stalling you into the Hokage and a league of ANBU appear. I'm sorry, but you have to be detained." Guy said with a soft tone.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes further, as he too felt the shift in the air. He slowly lifted his hand from his pocket. A sudden move and things were going to get active immediately. "You know wind is my dominant affinity. I know I've been neglecting it a lot, but fire is a lot more beautiful in my eyes." Naruto spoke softly.

The Jonin stayed quiet knowing things were going to get started soon. From what they knew the boy could somehow bring fire to life without the use of hand seals or chakra. How was another million dollar question, a question they were ignorant of the answer to.

"But just because I've neglected my affinity, doesn't mean I don't know how to use it. How else do you expect for me to survive for as long as I have alone?" Naruto spoke as he folded his arms, stealthily under his cloak. "Wind is everywhere." he said before quickly sweeping his arms outward.

The Elite Jonin were rooted to their spot, via the use of chakra. But in their surprise, they held up their arms to shield their eyes.

The blonde didn't stop their and quickly swirled his arms, while taking a deep breath. When his initial gust of wind died down and they removed their arms, three bursts of wind were already upon them. Two from his hands and one from his mouth equals three in total, just enough for the Jonins.

The force behind the attack propelled the three Jonin backwards in their immense surprise. "You guys are alright. I wont burn you to a crisp this time. But come our next encounter, I wont be so kind." Naruto said as he disappeared into the forest.

Kakashi and the others immediately righted themselves in the air, hearing his voice drifting in the wind. "Damn his chakraless body!" Kakashi yelled punching a tree before shielding his Sharingan. Even with his Sharingan he wasn't able to detect a single sliver of chakra being used. "How the hell did he use the wind like that!?" he asked completely livid.

The Jonin then took off in the direction they hoped Naruto went. "I told you not to underestimate Naruto-kun, Kakashi. He's deeply in tuned with the art of deception, the art of telling half-truths and bold faced lies." Guy said with a bit of praise.

"This is no time to be praising him Guy! We just let him get away. I knew we should have just attacked him when we saw him! Why didn't we let him do that?" Asuma yelled frustrated.

After two minutes of fruitless efforts, the trio stopped their search. "How could a child vanish into thin air like that?" Kakashi asked his air of aloofness returning.

Just at that moment, the Hokage appeared along with a dozen ANBU agents, as well as the female Chunin. "Where's Naruto at?" were the first words to come out of his mouth, while the Chunin went off in search of her teammates.

The three Jonin lowered their heads in shame. "He gave us the slip." Asuma said shaming his father's name.

Hiruzen's eye began to twitched in an uncontrollable manner, before he somehow kept from exploding. "Kakashi did you get his scent at least?" the Sandaime asked.

"Completely blending in with the forest around him. Not even a dozen of the Inuzuka clan's prized dogs could get a lock on the blonde." Kakashi informed.

Hiruzen nodded his head. It was the same four years ago, when he first left. After the rain washed the scent of blood away, he just seemed to vanish. He knew though, from the various reports that dead members of the long lost ROOT organization were being found. He knew they were ROOT because of the seal marked on their tongues.

Danzo had obviously ignored his command the organization, but he couldn't help but wonder how they kept finding the blonde. Maybe they were getting lucky, but had to resort to banding with his rival.

Even together, Naruto remained out of their grasp. Hiruzen shook his head a bit and turned towards Guy. "Guy do you think you can search the entirety of the Forest of Death by the end of the day? He could still be inside, and if you see Anko, have her search with you. This is her own slice of heaven, I'm pretty sure Naruto has encountered her. How else could he roam around freely?"

Guy nodded. "I'm on it Hokage-sama. If I don't find Naruto-kun by the end of the day, I'll do a thousand laps around the village on my hands!" Guy yelled before he vanished.

Hiruzen turned his gaze to his son and his facial features showed just a bit of anger. "I'm disappointed in you son. How did he escape three of my Elite Jonin?"

"The boy's got a bit of a silver tongue." Asuma told his father.

This made Hiruzen rise his brow a bit. "Do you think he joined up with Orochimaru?"

Asuma shook his head. "That was my first thought after hearing him talk. But the way he escaped was too unlike the defective Sannin. This time, instead of using fire, he used wind." Asuma informed his father of everything that happened.

The Sandaime kept his features steeled as he listened to the story. Halfway through he turned his gaze to Kakashi, who's eyes were cast down but no doubt felt the Hokage's gaze upon him.

"He looks that much like Minato-kun?" he asked the silver haired Jonin. The man simply nodded his head slowly. "What about the rest of his appearance? Did he look like he was eating? Did he look healthy?" Hiruzen asked a little worry slipping into his tone.

Kakashi rose his head and looked into the Sandaime's eyes. "With the way he endured my initial attack, I have to say he's definitively healthy. It looks like someone found a master, because his evasion was extremely clever and quickly executed." Kakashi spoke with a truthful tone.

"Yes, no way he could have taught himself how to fight." Hiruzen said before turning to the ANBU behind him. "I want you to search the forest along with Guy. Keep out of sight and keep your chakra levels undetectable. Naruto-kun had a bit of sensory training as well." he told the ANBU before they all vanished from sight.

"Naruto asked why you would reveal his secrets to the village, when you didn't even reveal them to him? Those weren't his own words, but it might as well have been." Kakashi asked with an inquisitive gaze. That has always been a question that has plagued his mind. It seemed underhanded and completely disrespectful to Naruto's feelings.

This time it was Hiruzen who lowered his eyes. "It wasn't on purpose. The council kept demanding the running Jinchuriki's head. They kept saying that, now that he was fleeing from the _protection_ of the village, he was now a criminal on the run. I'm sure you know how stubborn civilians are, they just don't understand the working of the Shinobi world." Hiruzen began, speaking softly for Kakashi and his son.

"They just continued to hound me, until I exploded. Having Naruto run away from me was truly devastating for me. I wasn't thinking and I revealed who his parents were. It was too late to take my words back after they were said. I wish I hadn't said them because that only seemed to enrage them more. They were beyond angry that the son of their hero would run from them the way Naruto did. They demanded his returned and his life long imprisonment. At the time, that punishment sounded better than death, so I agreed. I made it known to the whole village about who the blonde truly was. Somehow, without him there, it seemed easier to tell the village. I'll understand if he thinks I'm a bad guy, but I truly want him back. I only want him to forgive me, for not being there to properly take care of him." Hiruzen spoke, his tone full of sadness and guilt, dominant in his mind.

Silently Kakashi turned his back and ran deeper into the forest. Hiruzen hung his head, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Losing his grandchild was nearly equivalent to losing his firstborn and wife during the Third Shinobi World War and Kyuubi Attack, respectively.

Sarutobi looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His son was smiling softly at his father. "I'm sure he'll understand your reasons when we find him father. Look on the bright side." Asuma said before Hiruzen rose his brow in confusion. "He still thinks of you as his Oji-san."

That instantly brought a smile to the old man's face as he got back into Hokage mode. "You're right, thank you son. While the others check inside of the forest, I want you to search all around it. Pick up any stray shinobi and kunoichi to have them aid you." he told Asuma.

The younger Sarutobi nodded with a smile on his face before leaping away to do his job.

Hiruzen was left alone in the forest. "We'll find you soon Naruto-kun. Real soon." the old man muttered before he used a simple body flicker to disappear.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Naruto continued to run until he came to a large waterfall, smack dab, in the middle of the forest. It wasn't a big site, but it was just big enough. He rose his head at the odd sight, before an idea came to mind.

He inhaled as much as he could, until his lungs were ready to burst. Before he let out a steady stream of wind. His strong stream of wind parted the waters, showing a hidden cave behind. 'I knew it.' he thought triumphantly as he took a few more gulps of air.

He took a few steps backwards, gearing for a running start, before he began running. He released the stream of air again, as his speed allowed him to jump clear over the hundred foot wide gap between him and the falls.

Without his chakra, running atop the highly disturbed waters would be next to impossible.

Back to him, he effortlessly flew through the body wide gap his wind left in the falls. He rolled along the rocky ground and immediately noticed its dampness. He rose to his feet and hugged his body. The temperature seemed to have dropped about twenty degrees.

Living in Kaminari no Kuni had gotten his body used to much colder environments, but just the suddenness of the drop had caught him by surprise.

He rubbed his hands as he released a puff of fire into his hands. It was essential to rely on his body heat when the sun wasn't an option. It was easier when you have a giant fire demon sealed in your gut.

"There, I should be safe here, until the heat dies down. Meanwhile, lets check where this cave goes." Naruto said before snapping his finger and a bright blue flame flared to light above his thumb.

He smiled at his flame before walking deeper into the cave.

**{Kumogakure}**

Yugito sat with her friends, her face showing nothing but worry. "You guys aren't worried? Naruto-kun's been gone for two weeks, who knows what happened to him." she said before standing a pacing back and forth.

"Shut up Yugito! Jeez, you're starting to annoy me." Karui said with a large tick mark on her forehead. "Blondie's a fully capable ninja. You have nothing to worry about. He's probably already finished with what he had to do, and is on his way as we speak." she added crossing her arms.

Karui was what many would call a tomboy, a beautiful tomboy I should add. She was a dark skinned kunoichi with long red hair spiking down her back. A white, bandana fashioned, forehead protector covered most of her hair on the top of her head. She had amber eyes, just like Naruto's, something she secretly adored. On each of her ears were a simple yellow earring.

Her attire was a simple gray dress, with the sleeves ripped off, that ended just past her waist. A darker gray skirt made up her bottoms, going well past her knees and stopping mid shin. She wore fishnet stockings and thigh-high boots with white soles. On her back was a rather long katana, she was getting better with every time she trained with it.

"Or he could have acted recklessly and started attacking everyone and is now surrounded by a whole lot of people that don't like him anymore. I thought girls with flat chests were supposed to be smarter." Omoi said as his mind continued to think up scenarios Naruto could be in.

Omoi was the only male in their Genin team, of course not counting Killer Bee. Like his teammate, Karui, he was dark skinned and always seemed to be over thinking things. He had white, spiky, hair much like Naruto's. On his forehead was a black clothed, forehead protector, that perfectly contrasted his hair.

Like his forehead protector, his eyes were also black, and had a slight sheen to them. His attire was composed of an overlong, gray, shirt that was designed with a hood. A darker gray set of pants were wrapped by red and white shin guards. He also wore red and white, bandage styled, hand guards.

Again, like his teammate, he too had a long katana on his back. Those two swords must have been part of a set or something, because they both looked alike. White cloth around the very long handle and white diamonds running along it's length. A white square guard and a long burgundy scabbard.

"Who knows, he could have fallen asleep and got eaten by a bear two weeks ago. There's too many possi-" he continued before he was interrupted by Karui's punch to his head.

"I DON'T HAVE A FLAT CHEST! I'M JUST COMPACT!" Karui finally exploded before she began stomping on his body.

"Be careful Karui, you might cause an earthquake and destroy Kumo." Omoi pleaded as he was getting his beating.

Their final teammate, Samui, shook her head. "You two are such children, so not cool." she said softly while looking sternly at her teammates.

Samui was the impromptu leader of Team Samui, being second to only Killer Bee. Unlike her teammates, she was a fair skinned teenager. Even at her young age, she was already developing a large chest. Her yellow hair was straight and fashioned into an asymmetrical bob style and her bangs framed her face perfectly, being long enough to reach her shoulders. Her blue eyes were just as serious as her facial features were, very. By that, you could tell that she was always ready for her assignments.

Her attire was a similar gray and very loose blouse, that revealed a _lot_ of her cleavage. Under her blouse, she wore mesh armor, that also peeked into her cleavage. She wore a rather short skirt, only going to the middle of her thighs before stopping. She also wore red hand guards, black high boots, and a thick belt wrapped tightly around her waist.

Again, unlike her teammates, she carried a tanto strapped horizontally on her lower back. Because of her calm and aloof nature, she was more adept at reading people, her readings nearly being spot on every time. Omoi would over think the situation, as he always did, and Karui would rather fight now and ask questions later.

"You guys are no help at all!" Yugito yelled annoyed at them before she begun stomping off in anger.

Karui stopped beating Omoi up and looked at the retreating Yugito. "What's eating her panties?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Samui shook head and followed the other blonde. She stopped the Nibi container with a hand on her shoulder. "What Karui said was right Yugito-san. You should simply wait patiently, he's fully capable of taking care of himself. Otherwise Raikage-sama wouldn't find him worthy of being his apprentice. You have to remember you aren't the only one worried about him right now. We're just getting through our worries in different ways." Samui said as the two blondes shared a soft smile.

Yugito were surprised by the blonde's words, and had to admit they were true. She just needed to wait patiently and wait for Naruto. She was clearly stronger, than even she thought. Their last mission taught her that. 'Again I wonder who's the oldest.' she thought with a mental blush at Matatabi's laughter. "You're right Samui-chan. Thank you, your words are always better than those teammates of yours, and Matatabi only loves to tease me nowadays." Yugito said her smile growing with each of her words.

The younger blonde nodded. "You should train to pass the time. Next thing you know, Naruto will be back and you'll be on your next mission." Samui responded before turning, while rubbing her shoulders.

"And when Naruto comes back, he'll rub those shoulders of yours. He knows how they ache each day." Yugito commented mindlessly as she followed the other blonde's words and left to go train somewhere else.

"Not the day after." Samui murmured softly with a light blush as flashes of previous massages came to her mind. She loved how relaxed and light she felt after every session. 'Naruto-kun's got magic oil, and magic hands.' she thought her blush gaining a lot more color.

"Hey Samui why is your face so red? Did you get stung by a bee? This must have been a rare bee, because your face hadn't started its swelling yet. Or maybe you caught a cold in the past few minutes. That would mean your immune system is terrible. You could easily sneeze and quickly create a world wide epidemic. Who knows, next thing you know, we're all zombies walking around, trying to eat each other's brains." Omoi continued to talk as the others quickly tuned him out, to the best of their abilities.

"Oh Kami, his talking is worse than Bee-sensei's horrible rapping." Karui groaned, her hands over her ears.

"Yo foo, what's up with the diss. You know I bring the sickness." a voice came out of nowhere.

"About time you got here sensei!" Karui yelling with a smile on her face, before pointing at Omoi. "Please stop him from talking." she said knowing that her form of violence never seemed to shut Omoi up properly. She needed Killer Bee's form of violence to shut him up.

The Hachibi container shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'll make you suffer for awhile. Until you tell me my rhymes are full of style." he said before he inaudibly gasped and took out his notebook. He began silently writing in his book, while the other's silently watched him. The only sound being Omoi's mutters about the redness on Samui's cheeks. "I'm feeling hella fine, I just wrote the baddest rhyme, thank you. Now Omoi quit your thinking, and get to packing. We got another mission, so start your ignitions. We set off in one hour, so hurry up and ready your power. Why are you still here, hurry up or its D-ranks for the rest of the year." Killer Bee rapped as his students finally left his sight.

He smiled wide as he continued to write in his notebook.

**{Unknown Cave - With Naruto}**

Naruto continued to walk through the cave. He's been inside for a good hour and felt that he's already walked a few miles. It was around five or maybe six, at the very least. "Wow this is a long cave." Naruto commented as he continued walking.

He remembered dropping down a shaft at least twice while in the cave, while he turned left and right at least a few dozen times each, sometimes running into a dead end. Other than the turns, it seemed like a pretty straightforward cavern.

Finally after a few more minutes of walking he came to a wall. He quickly realized that he was on the bottom of a shaft, and needed to jump up to the top. **"You must be near the end of this cave."** Kurama said sparking some excitement into Naruto's feet.

Naruto grinned and tensely bent at the knees, before jumping high. He jumped a little too high and had to quickly twist his body a bit and avoid stabbing himself into a sharp stalactite. He planted his feet on the hanging pillar and pushed himself towards his destination. He landed with a skid and smirked. "Man I love being a ninja." he said as he stood to his feet.

The prospect of reaching the end spurred him on and he began running. He noticed the a brightly light and the sound of rushing water. His blue fire vanished from use and he ran out of the cave.

He immediately noticed where he was at. He was directly north, outside of the village. "My new hideout has just became my new way out." Naruto smirked as he looked back at the mouth of the cave.

"**How very convenient."** Kurama muttered with a smirk that was just felt by the blonde.

'Not to mention the moon is getting darker by the night. I might be out of here, sooner than I realized.' Naruto said as his brain already began working on how he was going to escape. A diversion wasn't going to work again, unless he was the actual diversion.

'I got it.' he thought hoping the others will be safe until he met up with them. From what he could tell, the cave traveled deep under Konoha, before returning to the surface outside of the village.

He remembered the entire cavern rather intimately at the moment. If the others needed a map drawn out, then he would be glad to. Though he didn't think they would need one, with their Byakugan, they could see their way through.

'I might even leave tonight.' Naruto thought before running back into the cave.

**{That Night}**

Naruto watched as the four Hyuga ran through the cave. He stood in the Forest of Death and his mission was finally coming to an end. For some reason, maybe in good faith, he told them where he was taking them.

Somehow, they didn't seem surprised. He even went to the assumption that Neji had told them, but he was just as surprised as he was. He hadn't told them, but they had figured out on their own. He gave them the option of them actually following him or going back to the compound and they decline. In truth, they didn't even know that Neji was apart of their little group, until a few days ago. He even went and applied his seal on their foreheads. Now, they were free of the Hyuga's power grip on their lives and more persuaded to his words, but only a little. His seal only made them a little more loyal to him.

Naruto shook his head as he finally set off towards his final destination. He had given one of the Hyuga the Forbidden scroll and he told him to guard it with his life.

Now that he knew the scroll was forever out of Konoha's grasp he could rest easily and complete his objective.

He wanted to rest easily, but the whole forest seemed abuzz with activity. 'Still?' Naruto asked incredulously as he watched a Jonin fly high above his location.

He was rather surprised he wasn't seen, but why look a gift horse in the mouth. He continued running, until he couldn't feel any signature around him, save for one.

A large snake appeared and quickly coiled around him. Before he could gasp for air, he blew out a small ball of air. He watched in satisfactory as it went through the roof of the snake's maw and blew out his brains.

"It looks like I nearly caught me a fox. And a cute one at that." a voice said walking from behind a tree.

"So you did see me." Naruto said, quickly putting his hood back on and hiding his face from the purple haired woman.

The woman's outfit was rather promiscuous looking. She wore a mesh body suit, that went from her neck and ended in the middle of her thighs. An orange skirt and a blue belt was also seen. But most of her outfit consisted of her large, beige coat with a dark purple inseam. She was wearing high heeled sandals and wore a snake's fang, wrapped in a thick cord, around her neck.

At least her mesh was packed together to prevent people from looking directly at her nipples, but the outline of them were still visible. "Of course I seen you. Are you enjoying the view?" she said pushing her mounds together a bit with her arms.

"**Hell yeah!"** Kurama yelled in Naruto's mind as the blonde blushed at the blatant show of sexuality.

His own response was cut off because he sensed another snake attempting to silently bite into his Achilles tendon. He quickly rose his foot and stepped on it's lunging head. "Sorry about that, these snakes have a mind of their own." she said as two more snakes attacked the blonde.

Naruto acted fast and the souba appeared in his hand and he removed the heads from the attacking reptiles. His strikes were wild and barely coordinated, but they got the job done. He sheathed the weapon and promised himself, he wouldn't be using it anymore until he learned how to use it better.

"So why are you still in Konoha?" Naruto asked out of the blue as he turned his attention back to the snake user.

Anko had a brown boa constrictor around her body as she silently watched it slither around her body. "Just because most of the villager are assholes, doesn't mean all of them are. Don't get me wrong, I was in your situation as well kid, but I was one of the lucky ones." she said as the boa slithered down into the branch she was in.

Naruto watched it silently as he began thinking how long he had to deal with this woman. "So how did you escape their torment, since you're obviously still in the village?" Naruto asked, wondering how differently he could have handled his situation.

Anko softly smiled, a genuine smile from the looks of it. She wasn't surprised the boy knew about her past, the whole village knew, just as the whole village knew his past. "I found friends." she said simply. "These friends fought for me and protected me from the abuse the village continued to put me through. Even to this day I'm getting abused, but its more in the field of glares and rumors. When I saw the rumors were only making me more cautious to be around, I owned it. I gave them what they wanted and now they steer clear and relatively leave me alone." she said not knowing how Naruto was going to take her words, for they were what she really felt.

"Own it." Naruto said softly as he silently looked at his hand. "It's so simple and yet brilliant at the same time." he continued making Anko smile. "All I had to do was own it. Okay. They wanted a demon, I'll give them one." Naruto said clenching his fist tightly.

Anko quickly felt the shift in the air. "Wait, that's not what I meant. I was just using me as an example." she quickly spoke as Naruto's chakra quickly unsealed and spread around the area.

"No, you're right Anko. I have to embrace what I am. Thank you for this talk, I'll always remember it." the blonde said as his pupils began stretching upwards.

"Oh fuck." she said before an explosion of chakra shook the forest, forcing her arms up to shield her eyes from the shockwave. Just as quick as it appeared, it vanished just as fast. The violet haired Special Jonin removed her arms from in front of her face and looked around. She blinked a few times in her shock. "Whoops." she said before whistling innocently as she quickly left the area.

**{Konohagakure}**

The sudden sensation of the Nine Tail's chakra flooded the village with flashbacks of the past. None more than the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The aged man widened his eyes at the familiar chakra. From what he knew, Naruto was ghosting through his village, so why the sudden flux of chakra. From what he could sense, it was filled with malice and a surprising feeling of acceptance.

"ANBU let's get to work. Naruto showed himself." the Sandaime said as he shed his Hokage robe and revealed his old battle armor.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Naruto ran through the village. He calmed his chakra and only began concealing his chakra now. After weeks of not feeling his chakra, it was wonderful to have it back at his disposal. 'I missed you chakra.' Naruto thought inwardly hugging his chakra.

Multiple shinobi appeared in front of him, attempting to stop him. He easily swatted them aside and continued moving, his destination, the Hokage Tower. "Oji-san! Where are you?" he yelled in a singsong.

A random group of Jonin appeared in front of him and began to attack. They all did their hand seals and released searing hot, red and orange flames.

Naruto smirked and swung his leg in a wide arc as blue flames met the opposing flames in the middle, easily canceling them out. 'If the sun was out, that would have went through that and burned them easily.' Naruto thought as he continued his momentum and swung his other leg, this time sending a large gust of wind their way.

Just like with the Elite Jonin, these stuck themselves to the roof of the buildings to prevent their movement. "You'll have to do better than that. You're lucky I only want your Hokage." Naruto said quickly dashing between them.

Within minutes half of the village was on his heel. He had been redirected from the Hokage Tower many times, before he ended up running through the many training grounds. This is where most of their destructive techniques came out, as did his.

"**Katon: Idaina Taiyo no Tori."** (Great Sun Bird) Naruto muttered as he released a large flaming bird that flew high into the air. "Chose now, do you want to be burned, or do you want your village to be burned. Either way my pet will be fed." Naruto said before a large water dragon quickly crashed into flaming bird.

A large steam filled the area as a familiar voice sounded throughout the area. "I allowed your escape earlier. Now I wont be so nice." Kakashi said as he quickly cleared the fog with his chakra.

When things became clear, Naruto was left in the middle of a field with nothing but Konoha shinobi around him. Only a smirk was on his face as he stared at Kakashi. "You sound angry. Are you angry?" Naruto asked as Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan eye. "Oh, I know why you're angry, its because I gave you the slip isn't it?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

"No more talking, lets have the fight that was meant to be." Kakashi said before directing his attention to the surrounding shinobi and kunoichi. "All of you, stay the fuck out of this." he said before taking out a kunai and running straight at the young blonde.

"I wonder if you realize how weak you are compared to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Do you think about that Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he easily evaded the kunai. "Do you not realize who've I've been training with the past four years? A lot can happen in a few years, with the right sensei, of course." Naruto said before thrusting his palm outward.

Instead of seeing Kakashi's body flying backwards, he saw a log exploding in a shower of splinters. "And you're still years away from having my kind of experience." Kakashi responded as he appeared behind Naruto, his kunai poised as his neck.

"And _you_ don't remember who you're dealing with." Naruto said before Kakashi tired to slice through his throat, but found his arm restrained.

The scarecrow was surprised to find a chakra tail tightly grasping his wrist. He felt another wrap around his waist before he was flung across the clearing.

The blonde grinned at the flying Jonin before his enhanced ears picked up another familiar sound. "Restrain the Jinchuriki."

Nearly immediately he saw wood appear all around him. He smirked and went for one of the many large gaps in the wood and looked over and saw the Hokage along with a few dozen ANBU around him. One of them had his hands on the floor, commanding the wood that was still after him.

"All you're doing is making more kindling for me to burn." Naruto said before a blue crescent blade of fire seared through a thick strip of wood that was in his way. Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew that if this kept up, he was going to end up caught.

He jumped backwards and did a few flips over and around some troublesome pieces of wood.

Meanwhile as Naruto continued to dodge, Kakashi quickly moved over to the Hokage. "I was fighting him Hokage-sama. Within minutes and I would have had him restrained." Kakashi said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"You'd best watch your tone Kakashi. Otherwise I'll have you imprisoned for insubordination. Now just stand here and watch as I put an end to this chase." Hiruzen said sternly, not even looking once in Kakashi's direction. "Tenzo, put an end to this."

"Yes Hokage-sama." the ANBU said as dozens more pieces of wood appeared around Naruto.

Naruto breathed out a large stream of blue fire and quickly burned through the approaching lumber. He knew from earlier in the chase that they seemed to move faster when he was using Kurama's chakra. Kurama told him about Hashirama and how he was able to subdue Tailed Beast. **"It seems this man somehow received Hashirama's DNA, because no one else was capable of his abilities."** Kurama said added to the blonde.

Naruto nodded and continued his evasion. He had a feeling the Hyuga had already sped through the cave and were on the other side by now. 'Okay, I guess its time to make my escape.' Naruto thought before the assault seemed to halt, for some unknown reason.

Naruto chose that moment to relax and cautiously look at the wood using ANBU. "What's wrong ANBU-san? Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Fortunately he was able to quickly substitute himself with one of the many charred pieces of lumber. "Stay back. Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled at the old man, who wore a downcast expression. "Don't you ever touch me!"

"Oh Naruto-kun. You look so different now. You look so much older now. I see you've gotten a bit taller since I last saw you." Hiruzen spoke softly with a sad smile.

Now far away from the Hokage's reach, Naruto smirked at his words. "Yes Oji-san, people do that after four years. They grow older. I see you did the same, though you still look the same from four years ago." Naruto said wondering why the ground seemed to be getting damper under his feet. Even through his shoes, he could feel the wetness seeping into his soles.

The Hokage shook his head. "I don't feel the same." he said before looking sadly at Naruto again, with a soft smile on his lips. "I missed you Naruto-kun. Why didn't you come to me for help? You know I would've tried to help you."

"Yes, try! Try, being the key word. Just face it _Oji-san_ you hated me just as much as the rest of the village. You hated that the Kyuubi killed your clan and murdered your wife!" Naruto said cutting deep into the man's heart with his words. "ADMIT IT! ADMIT THAT YOU HATE ME!" Naruto yelled angrily as he almost forgot about the increasing water underneath his feet.

Honestly the Hokage was stung deeper than anyone could understand. But he couldn't agree with the blonde's words. He didn't hate the boy, he never could and never would. Being annoyed though, that was a different story.

Though before he could actually speak, the water under the blonde's feet quickly burst into action and surrounded him. At the exact moment the water fully enclosed around him, was the moment that the same ANBU appeared and put his hand in sphere of water.

With the water prison completed and Naruto immobilized, wood returned to the picture and securely wrapped around the blonde. "Jinchuriki securely restrained." the ANBU spoke before looking at the Hokage.

The Sandaime looked at the contained blonde with worry as the water remained immovable. Through the whole containment, the blonde remained fixed in his spot. He didn't even try to escape. "What do you have cooking in that noggin Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked as the blonde smirked.

"Don't you find it suspicious about the amount of chakra you sense from me?" Naruto said inside of the water prison. He was thankful this ANBU was allowing him his speech, otherwise this wouldn't be as fun.

"What do you mean? Your chakra levels are enormous. Completely overshadowing the reserves of many of my strongest shinobi." Hiruzen spoke.

The blonde smirked at the praise. "Exactly. Don't you find it weird that I would suddenly be sensible to the entire village?"

Hiruzen stayed quiet as he sent his senses straight into the blonde's core. It was true, he had a lot of chakra inside of him. But something was weird, it should be more. A _lot_ more. Until it clicked. "You're a clone aren't you?"

"Ding ding ding ding ding di-ggurgg." the newly revealed clone continued to sound until water filled his mouth, but he didn't seem to be chocking.

"Tenzo give him his speech back. I want to ask this clone something." Hiruzen ordered after a few minutes. "Where's the original going? What was his true purpose in this village?" Hiruzen questioned sternly as the clone started to laugh.

"You have to tell me how it feels to have the same person escape your village twice!" the clone yelled while still laughing.

"Just tell me what I want to know!" the Sandaime yelled, clearly annoyed.

"I don't know what's funnier, the fact that you think I'll tell your wrinkly old ass anything? Or that you think the boss would allow me to live if I did?" the blonde clone said as his body began to glow white. "And now I'm going to explode anyway!" the clone said as he began laughing louder.

"RETREAT!" Hiruzen yelled loudly as everyone turned around and began to quickly run backwards. Tenzo ripped his hand from the water prison and followed suit, leaving the clone wrapped in the wood.

"Since I'm going to die, I might as well tell you anyway." the clone said, stopping Hiruzen in his tracks, a large distance between them. "He wanted to cover his blind spots." the clone barely got off before a large explosion shook the area.

**{With Original Blonde - Immediately After Explosion}**

Naruto grinned as he continued to run outside of the village. The Hyugas all around him, their Byakugans active and their field of vision being a good eight hundred to eleven hundred meters in all directions.

He looked at his left. The female Chunin was there, a smile on her face, as she kept her eyes forward. "Even from this distance, I could see the explosion your clone left." she spoke before looking at Naruto in admiration. Her name was Hotaru and she had long dark brown hair, with a light violet tint.

Under her light gray cloak, she wore a white, long sleeved, blouse. She wore a light gray pair of pants with white tape around her ankles and blue ninja sandals. On hers and the other's forehead, was the Uzumaki's swirl design, replacing the previous 'X' that resided there before. The lines on both sides of the original seal remained, they being the part of the seal he couldn't get rid of.

Also, as the old seal used to glow a bright shade of green, this new seal didn't glow at all.

"Even from this distance, I could still _feel_ the explosion your clone left." Neji said, situated on the blonde's right. Like Hotaru, Neji was wearing the same colored cloak. Underneath said cloak, he wore a beige shirt, dark blue shorts, and blue ninja sandals. He also had white tape around his right arm and leg.

And behind him were the twin brothers, Taiki and Daiki. The only difference between them being their birth marks. On Taiki's face, right on the bridge of his nose, was a small bruise. On Daiki's face, the bruise wasn't there.

Like Hotaru and Neji, they had light gray cloaks covering their attire. They each wore the exact same thing Hotaru was wearing, except they weren't wearing a blouse.

When he picked them those weeks ago, he and Daiki had to really work to get Taiki. Or was it the other way around? Naruto didn't even know anymore.

"How come you didn't tell us you were hiding in the scroll?" One of the twins asked from behind.

Naruto turned his head to look at one of the twins, not knowing who spoke. "I wanted to see the surprise on your faces. You should have seen them, it was priceless." Naruto said before laughing loudly as he remembered the event.

_**{Flashback - Five Minutes Before Explosion}**_

_The group of runaway Hyuga had emerged from the cave with grins. It only took them a quarter of an hour to traverse through the cave. Thanks to their Byakugan, they made quick work of it. "That was easier than I thought it would be." one of the twins commented with a crack of his back._

"_I have no idea why it took Naruto so long to go through that. It was so easy." the other twin added._

_The only female shook her head and leaned her hands against the scroll tied around her waist. "To be fair, it was his first time. Not to mention he walked the entire way and didn't have a Byakugan." she said also being the oldest, at nineteen. The twins being seventeen and Neji being twelve._

"_By the way, didn't he tell us he would meet us when we came from the cave. I cant see into the village with my Byakugan, but I can still feel him clearly." Neji said as he crossed his arms._

_It was at that moment that a large vibration was felt by Hotaru. "Sweet Kami, what is that?" she mumbled before a small puff of smoke appeared._

_The blonde stood there with a grin at their surprised faces. "Wow you guys are out already. The surprise would've been better if you were still in the cave." Naruto said chuckling as they tried to sputter a response. "Alright enough of that, lets go. We don't have long before the fireworks." Naruto said before jumping over the rushing river and speeding straight for the border to the country of hot springs._

_The others shook their head and began following their new, and very young, leader. As soon as they got in their formation, the ground under them began shaking for a long minute._

_**{Flashback End}**_

"Alright guys, and girl, keep your eyes open. We want to steer insanely clear of any and all other shinobi. We're on our way to Kumo, your new home." Naruto said with a smile as he sped up.

The others nodded and sped up their pace as well.

The blonde looked back at the, slightly, older Neji. "Here's a soldier pill. If you feel the need to, take it." Naruto said tossing the teen a small brown pill. "Alright people, lets take to the trees." Naruto said as he jumped high into the air and landed on a tree branch. He didn't look back, knowing the others were behind him. He didn't have to ask Neji if he knew how to climb trees, because he was a Hyuga. Having masterful chakra control was completely necessary on being a Hyuga. It was completely impossible for a Hyuga to have terrible control over their chakra. Even Hinata, the shy and timid Hyuga that hated fighting, had excellent chakra control. And she was said to be the least skilled of the bunch.

Naruto shook his head of thoughts of the shy girl. If he thought about her anymore, than he was going to want to go back and get her. **"You're right, its too late for her. Plus, if you took her, they'll know exactly why you took the Hyugas. Then a war would ignite between the two countries and A doesn't want any of that. I, on the other hand, would love a good war right now. Even with what's been happening the past few years, I still find your life too dull for my tastes."** Kurama spoke with a bored tone.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. 'Oh please, everything is boring to you. Weren't you pleased with how my clone performed. It was excellently executed, even though that's not how things were supposed to go. I'm extremely glad that Anko appeared when she did, it gave my clone the perfect reason to start the major disturbance.'

"**Oh, I'm sure you're glad Anko appeared."** Kurama chuckled with a wink.

Naruto rolled his eyes again. 'Keep your mind out of the gutter. I wasn't even thinking about her like that.' Naruto said with a mental sigh.

"**Don't be ignorant Naruto, I received the memory as well. You couldn't keep your eyes off of that woman's assets. That's why her snakes were able to get so close."** Kurama said with a laugh.

'That wasn't even me though!' Naruto yelled at the fox, now getting angry. 'Plus you were the one screaming in my head.' the blonde added.

"**Are you seriously telling me you don't know what the definition of a clone is?"** Kurama boomed back, completely agreeing with the second part.

'To produce an exact, or _near_ copy, of an object or product. I know what a fucking clone is.' Naruto fired back immediately.

"**Don't get eaten brat."** Kurama growled at the blonde.

'Yeah, yeah yeah, you're always threatening me.' Naruto waved off the threat, but knew that if the chance arrived, Kurama would eat him. 'I wouldn't taste good anyway.'

**A/N: I'm done with chapter five. It was faster than I thought it would be. I guess I really love the story if I'm able to produce it this fast, after only two days of working on it. I took a break during Easter to enjoy all the food being made, and I finished on the first of April.**

**Now with that, I can get back to work on bringing Blue Eyed Uchiha back from the dead. **_**That**_** is taking longer than I thought it would, but when its finished you guys will thank me. Of course you'll have to read it and then thank me.**

**But first let me thank everyone for reading and reviewing the previous chapter and for reading this chapter.**

**Okay everybody, I'm out.**

**JayJay**


	6. Mission Accomplished

**Of course you had a strong feeling this story was going to be updated, especially since I just updated Seals of Forgotten Time. I'm glad I didn't disappoint you, I'm also glad I have this routine updating wheel thingy going.**

**If you're one of the viewers waiting for Blue Eyed Uchiha, I have to be honest… again. Give me some more time, I just want to update these stories one more time before I focus only on that story, promise. So after… Crossing Dimensions, I'll focus on Blue Eyed Uchiha.**

**Okay, enough of that, lets get this chapter started.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yadda yadda yadda._

**Killer Instinct Chapter Six: Mission Accomplished **

**{Border of Lightning Country}**

The group of five finally made it into Lightning Country after two full days. Not everyone had the reserves of a Jinchuriki. Something Naruto wasn't used to, having been with Yugito for so long. Even A had amazing chakra reserves, rivaling the reserves of the Ichibi no Shukaku.

"Well guys, this is Lightning Country, it's only going to get higher from here. You're going to need multiple breaks, to get yourself situated with the higher altitude." Naruto informed the group of Hyuga.

They nodded, knowing the dangers of rushing into an area where the oxygen intake is lower than what they're used to. "Are the thunderstorms in Kumo really as dangerous as the stories are?" Neji asked, curious about the weather there.

Naruto chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah they're true. Though, those stories don't compare to the real thing. If you have lightning affinity, you might come to enjoy the storms. I get struck with lightning bolts all the time. Though, after the fifth consecutive one, I feel near exhausted. But that was my fault, training during those storms are dangerous. But I'm ambitious in my attempt to strengthen my lightning affinity." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You're a real masochist, aren't you Naruto-san?" Hotaru asked with a shake of her head.

"Or I'm a genius." Naruto said with a big smile. "With Kurama constantly healing me, I'm sure I'll soon have the power to control lightning from my fingertips. The things I'll do for knowledge and power." Naruto mused as they entered the border village.

"Do you think Konoha will send ANBU inside Lightning Country?" one of the twins asked, quickly changing the subject.

Naruto nodded as they passed a few people. "Eventually. That's why I put a Genjutsu over your eyes a few minutes ago. With that, people wont see your white eyes, only brown." Naruto said entering an inn.

This shocked the Hyuga as they only just noticed the distortion of chakra in their eyes. Without their Byakugan's active, they were clearly unable to detect the small illusion. They left it there, seeing the logic behind tactic. When the time comes for the Konoha ANBU to enter the country and interrogate people, they'll be oblivious to the situation.

"So why are we stopping now? We can still continue toward the village." the other twin asked.

Naruto looked back at him with a confused face. "Aren't you hungry? We haven't eaten since Hot Springs Country, and I need to sleep near a fireplace. Kurama helps keep my body temperature high, but being in Frost Country for so long, makes my clothes stiff with coldness. I swear the very first time going through that frigid country, I was this close, to becoming a foxicle." Naruto said squinting his fingers very closely together, yet leaving them separated. "You're lucky I told you to keep your chakra surrounding your body, or else the same would've happened to you." the blonde said, pointing at Neji.

"I believe you completely. Now, lets get to that fireplace." Neji said having been forced to use that, very cold, soldier pill inside that horrible country.

Naruto smiled and turned to the receptionist. "Hello miss, we're going to need a room with fireplaces." Naruto said with a smile.

"Sure, that room will only have two beds, is that okay with you?" the young lady asked with a smile.

The blonde nodded. "That's fine with me." Naruto replied.

"That'll be fifteen hundred ryo for one night, three thousand for two. How long do you plan on staying?" she asked while typing in her little computer.

"Only for tonight." Naruto answered while tapping his fingers on his leg. She needed to hurry up so he could get some grub in him. He smiled as he turned. "There's a great place down the road from here, I remember going a few years ago. The best thing is there's a delivery service, after paying I'll head over and bring the food here. Is that a good plan guys?" Naruto asked with a smile as they nodded.

"What kind of food does this country have?" Neji asked.

Naruto scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Mountain food?" he said with a chuckled as everyone face faulted. "There's a lot of bears and elk in the country. Mountain lions, cougars, and wild boar is further north. And a few sheep too." Naruto answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

He paid for their room, got the key and tossed it to one of the twins. "I'll be back in a few minutes." he said body flickering out of the inn.

Naruto reappeared on the roof and immediately bounded from it. He leapt from roof to roof, before he sensed something coming for him.

Naruto turned his head to see the kusarigama headed right for his foot, intent on wrapping around it. He clapped his hands, altering the flight path of the chained weapon with a precise gust of wind.

The blonde landed on the next roof and stared as the weapon returned to the owner. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, noticing the area was clear of citizens.

"I'm just a hunter of hunters. Did you know you have a bounty on your head from other bounties?" the man asked while casually swinging his weapon of choice with barely any movement in his joints.

The man was rather tall, passing six feet easily. He wore an Iwa headband and a black cloth around his head. His attire was black, merging with the night around him. Though the moon still provided just a little bit of light.

The blonde rose a brow at the question. "No, I had… no idea. Does that even make since?" he asked with nothing but confusion in his expression.

"Yes, it does. When a hunter gets as famous as you did, criminals put a price on your head. Just think of me as your opposite." he said before throwing the weapon once more.

The blonde snapped his fingers and watched as the middle of the chain burst into flames. He tilted his head, effectively dodging the sickle part of the weapon, never able to return to it's owner. "I think I get what you mean. You're a criminal version of a bounty hunter. I never knew people like that existed." Naruto said putting a hand on his hips.

The Iwa missing nin, didn't feel discouraged at all, and only seemed to widen his smirk. "Exactly, and I have to tell you. I'm on a roll, not counting you, I've killed nineteen bounty hunters. Be a sport and become my twenty?" he asked before snapping his own fingers.

Three more figures came out of the hiding spots, throwing kunai and shurikens at the blonde. Naruto stared at the approaching projectiles with a blank face, before someone appeared in front of him and spun, releasing chakra from all of their tenketsu. The projectiles bounced off the rotating sphere of chakra.

The figure stopped spinning, revealing Hotaru. "Are you okay Naruto-sama?" she asked glaring at the attackers.

"I'm fine Hotaru-san. I could've handled this without your help, but I guess you were having none of that, huh?" he asked with a chuckle. As the others appeared around them. "Everybody's here huh? Were you so hungry or did you sense the apparent danger I was in?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"We had a feeling in the back of our heads. We knew something was wrong when we sensed a group following us. At first we thought they were ANBU, but when they followed you, we quickly deduced they were after you." Daiki answered, his Byakugan active as he and the others glared at the criminals.

"I simply noticed their Iwa headbands, and knew they were going after Naruto, considering he's the fourth's son." Neji stated dropping into a Juken stance.

"I was just hungry." Taiki said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Now that you mention it, he does resemble that bastard of a Hokage." one of the older looking criminals said sneering at Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes. "I cant wait to gouge those blue eyes of his out." he said glaring at the blonde.

At that Naruto's eyes turned amber as he smirked at the surprise on the man's face. "Is this better for you?" he asked before cracking his knuckles. "Like I said earlier, I can handle this." he said directing his gaze at one of the criminal hunters on the parallel roofs. The other two were in separate alleys. "If you must, handle the riff raff, I'll handle the leader." Naruto ordered before dropping down into the street.

"You're a cocky one aren't you?" the man asked the blonde he said before charging at the blonde head-on.

"Not as much as you." Naruto said before easily weaving through the man's strikes. "Your movements are so slow, it's pathetic." Naruto goaded the man into anger, smirking when it worked.

The man clenched his yellow teeth in anger as he begun swinging wild haymakers. "Then I should slow you down." he said reaching his hand out to grab onto the blonde's collar.

The blonde saw this and quickly took a step forward, into the man's personal space. The blonde smirked and struck the man's solar plexus with extreme precision. He didn't stop and delivered a quick uppercut to the Iwa criminal's chin.

The blonde continued with his assault as he grabbed the man's shirt and pulled hard. He quickly jumped and kneed the man in the throat, crushing the larynx. Instantly the man felt the results of the attack and dropped to his knees. "Say goodnight forever." the blonde said smirking at the pun he just made. He pulled his arm back all the way it could, charging blue flames around his fist as he inhaled deeply. His inner fire burned deeply within his core, just begging to be released. A release it did, as Naruto quickly launched his fist at the defenseless head

At the point of contact, blue flames erupted in every direction. The explosion was so devastating that Naruto's body was flung backwards due to the force of it. He crashed through the building behind him, which just so happened to be the food place he was talking about.

"Damn it Naruto-san, this is the second time you've done this." the man behind the counter said, his face infuriated with anger.

"Sorry Moku-san, I tried to not. But since I'm here, I'll have some fried boar to go." Naruto said with an innocent smile.

The middle aged Moku glared at the blonde's innocent smile. "Come on Moku-san, you know I can pay for the repairs to the shop." Naruto pleaded, his eyes changing back to blue.

Moku kept his green eyes on the blue orbs of one of his craziest friends. "I really hate when you do that." he sneered as he gave in.

Naruto shot his fists in the air in victory as the Hyugas walked through the wreckage. "Naruto-sama are you ok?" the feminine voice of Hotaru reached the duo's ears.

"Enough with the unnecessary concern Hotaru-san. I'm fine, I did this to myself… and Moku-san on accident. Again, sorry." he said flipping to his feet. "After we eat and sleep we'll head straight to Kumo." Naruto informed as the Hyuga nodded in confirmation.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Like Naruto had said, at the first rays of light, the group was already out of the border village. The group kept their speed at average Genin speed, Neji still nursing a bruised rib from the fight the previous night.

"Sorry Naruto-sama, I might have underestimated him just a little bit." Neji apologized to the blonde for their slowed pace.

"Enough with that, just thank Taiki he was able to defeat your opponent. Though you shouldn't have even fought in the first place. You're strong, but judging from the guy's chakra reserves, I'll have to put him at Chunin level. A caliber of shinobi you weren't prepared for, at least not yet." Naruto said, not seeing Neji shoot Taiki a nod of thanks.

Taiki returned it and Daiki smirked. "Come on prodigy-san, your Juken still needs work."

Neji looked over to the other twin and stared blankly at him. "I appreciate your concern, but it was a lucky shot on his part. Honestly I think I need to overestimate every enemy I face. Plus, I took the liberty of swiping a few of the Main House's techniques." he said with his own smirk.

"Huh, I hadn't even thought of that. That was a great of you to take the initiative like that. It'll make things easier for us, since we've only had a look at a single technique… **Hakkesho Kaiten**." (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven) Hotaru informed with a small smile as she looked back at Neji.

"Yup. It would have been, until we got promoted to Jonin, that we would have had a look at another technique." Daiki explained with a frown at the retarded conditions for knowledge in the Hyuga Clan.

"After reaching Jonin, it would go from years, by five each." Taiki added with his own frown.

"That is completely retarded." Naruto stated with amber eyes. "I should have tried to persuade the entire Branch House and bring them to Kumo." Naruto said angered beyond belief now.

"I was told by my father, years ago, that the Main House did that to give us something to look forward to. It's rare for anyone from the Main House to show generosity towards a Branch member. So letting a member of the Branch House learn a Main House technique once in a while, would keep us loyal to them." Neji stated with a frown. Now, in a way, he was being reunited with his father, since Kumo had his body.

Naruto had been looking at Neji when he was talking, and already had a feeling of what he was thinking about at the moment. He turned his head back forward and picked up the pace, just a little. They were only a few, odd, hours away from the village now and he really wanted to officially end this mission. Only then would he have a full team and officially a Genin as well.

"Run through the pain Neji." Taiki told the young Hyuga, noticing the small increase of speed on Naruto's part.

**{Kumogakure - Training Field}**

Yugito sat cross-legged in the middle of a flat field. A blue aura was around her, indicating she was training with her Tailed Beast, Matatabi. Twin, blue, tails were behind her, swaying with the wind.

"**You have excellent control with Version One Yugito-chan. In a month or two, you could have the same control with Version Two. Then after that, a full transformation, only Killer Bee-san and Gyuki can accomplish, along with Yagura-san and Isobe." **Matatabi said encouraging Yugito to push herself more as time went by.

While using Matatabi's chakra, Yugito's fire style became on par with Naruto's mysterious blue flames. Though if he was to use Kurama's chakra and use the blue flames, she would be outmatched.

But recently she gained knowledge of Matatabi's personal Hell Fire. The fire that made up the large feline's body was now a weapon for her to use… sadly only when using Matatabi's chakra.

Yugito rose her hands and went through a set of hand seals. **"Katon: Futago no Hono."** (Twin Flames) she said snapping her eyes open and exhaling two streams of dark blue flames.

The flames traveled a few dozen meters before turning into hot air.

Yugito smiled and stood to her feet. 'That's one technique of yours I mastered. What do you have for me next?' she asked before the aura around her left her body and she was left a little woozy.

"**You're still using too much of my chakra in that technique. You need to lessen the amount like I said."** the twin tailed beast said with a mental shake of her head.

'Well excuse me for not caring about something called overkill. I, for one, think it's better to make sure the one you're trying to kill is dead. And when I see Naruto, I'm going to kill him for being gone for so long.' Yugito hissed in her mind.

"**Speaking of Naruto, isn't that his chakra signature entering the village right now?" **Matatabi asked with a curious tone in her voice. It was always a little harder for her to sense chakra, one of the reasons why she was captured off guard.

"What Naruto? Where?" the concerned blonde exclaimed before quickly bounding off towards the main gate of Kumogakure.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Naruto and the group finally crossed the main gate of Kumo after five hours of running. The blonde turned to the group to see they were slightly winded. "I kind of forgot about you guys. Being back home just filled me with happiness. Now I can finally change out of these clothes." Naruto said looking down at his full body suit underneath the ragged black cloak.

He rose his head and smiled. "Well, lets go guys." he said waving at random people, all of them surprised to see the group of Hyuga behind him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" a voice yelled before colliding with the blonde. The blonde was launched backwards, with the figure clutching tightly on him.

Naruto lost his footing and the two blondes began to roll, before coming to a stop with the female blonde on top of the male. "Wow that was an unexpected welcome." the whiskered container said with a smile as the dirt cloud cleared to reveal a smiling Yugito. "Hey Yugi-chan, I guess you missed me." he asked with a chuckle and a wink.

Yugito blushed slightly but only seemed to smile wider. "I sure did, it's been boring over here without my trusted companion here to entertain me." she said peeling herself off his person.

Naruto rose to hi feet and looked at the Hyuga, "It's nice to see you four didn't even move from your spots. Real classy guys, nice job being my bodyguards." the whiskered blonde frowned as he patted the dirt from his clothes.

"Our eyes saw her coming as soon as we entered the village. Judging from the similar, yet completely different, power inside of her, we quickly deduced she was out of our leagues to guard against." Neji chose to answer quickly before the other three could even utter a word.

"Great deduction kid. I'm Yugito Nii, container of the Nibi no Nekomata. Pleasure to meet your acquaintances." Yugito said extending a hand towards them.

Neji saw the challenge and extended his own hand. When they shook, Yugito smirked and turned to Naruto. "Now I know why you chose this one. He'll be perfect." she said before releasing the Hyuga's hand and quickly grabbed Naruto's hand. "Now come on, Raikage-sama should be out of the meeting by now."

**~KI~KI~KI~**

When the group arrived, they had to wait in the lobby for because A was still in the meeting. The whiskered blonde turned to the blonde Genin with a twitch of his eye. "Usually you're right about these things Yugito. Could something be the matter with you?" he asked with a slow blink.

Yugito chuckled nervously and looked at the clock on the wall opposite her. **"You don't know the half of it."** Matatabi echoed in Yugito's mind, causing the girl to blush a bit.

"Oh its nothing. I uhh, just got over a flu a few days ago." she said slowly rubbing her arm.

Naruto continued to look at her with a blank face. "We're containers of Tailed Beasts. We don't get sick." he stated with the same stoic gaze.

She chuckled more nervously before faking a few coughs. She smiled at the other blonde, but in seeing his same expression she quickly got angry. "I should kill you for worrying me so much!" she yelled getting a surprise expression from everyone in the room. She covered her mouth and blushed dark crimson.

She looked away and was glad when the Raikage's door opened, and some old guy walked out. "Hey look, the meetings over. Yay." she softly cheered before standing up and quickly walking into the office.

"What a weird girl." one of the twins said.

"I love it." Naruto said with a grin as he stood and followed.

When the group entered the room, they saw A with a huge barbell in a single hand. A turned his head with a big grin and threw the barbell to the other side of the room. The heavy thudding of the room resonated and completely surprised the Hyuga. If it wasn't for the multiple seals in the room, the weights would have easily crashed through the floor. "Naruto! I've never been so proud of you in my single year of knowing you!" A said extending his fist towards the blonde.

Naruto grinned wide as well and bumped fist with the Yondaime Raikage, something only his brother has ever done. "Thank you Raikage-sensei. As you can see, my mission is accomplished, with interest."

"I can see that. Though I can immediately tell these aren't Main house members." A said looking closely at the Hyuga behind the blonde, who were trying to appear stoic.

Naruto smirked and nodded his head. "You're right, they're not. They're Branch members, not the pompous assholes of the Main house." Naruto turned and motioned for Neji to step forward and proceeded to remove the clothe around his forehead. "You see this seal. It's completely different from the other members of the Branch family. It's a seal of my creation." Naruto said pointing to the seal.

A nodded and stood to his feet and walked around his desk, towering over everyone. "Interesting. I see you chose your clan's crest as the design. What'll this do to their Byakugan after they die?"

Naruto crossed his arms and tried to remember. "Uhh, their Byakugan will still be sealed upon their death, something I have yet to reverse. Though I was successful of getting rid of the punishment part of the seal, and switched it with one that'll amplify their Dojutsu. To what extent, that's dependent on the user. It also makes them slightly more loyal to me and the village of Kumo, though that could just be the distain they have for the Main House." Naruto said tapping his chin. "What do you guys think?" Naruto asked turning his head to look at the liberated Hyuga.

"Our hate for the Main house. It's definitely that." Taiki said with a cross of his arms.

"If you could bring the rest of the branch family here, and give them this seal, Kumo would be in your debt Naruto-kun." Yugito said wanting to join the conversation.

"He doesn't have to do that now, he's already done enough. But in due time Naruto." A said crossing his own arms. "Also, I got the message you sent earlier via carrier pigeon." A added confusing everyone else.

"When did you send him a message?" Hotaru asked with a confused expression.

"Last night. I did it while everyone was sleeping." Naruto said turning his head with a smirk.

"Well what did you ask?" Neji asked with a stoic expression.

The blonde's smirk widened. "In a moment Neji." Naruto said turning back to his sensei. "Go on sensei, the ambiance is set." he said with a chuckle.

A shook his head and went back around his desk. "So you're Neji? I understand now. Naruto requested that, along with Yugito, you three become an official Genin team."

Yugito gasped. "But Naruto-kun, you don't like hunting criminals with me?" she asked with tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her behavior. "Yugi-chan, we already had a talk about this months ago. In order to go after higher ranked criminals we need to officially rise in the village's ranks. Plus we'll have another member of the team to help us." Naruto said as Yugito blinked for a while.

She smiled softly and put her hands behind her back. "Oh yeah, I kind of forgot that conversation." she said embarrassingly rocking on the balls of her feet.

Naruto looked back to A before the Raikage rose his hand. "I talked to him and he agreed wholeheartedly. You don't know how many times he apologized to me." A said with a chuckle.

The blonde chuckled before his face lit up in remembrance. "Oh yeah, I also have another present to give you." Naruto said digging in his cloak for something.

A rose an eyebrow and leaned back against his chair. "What is it Naruto?" he asked before Naruto removed a scroll.

"FOUND IT!" he yelled triumphantly with a broad grin. "I present to you, the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, recently liberated from Konoha. Along with this, I was also able to learn quite a few things about Konoha's defense and a secret exit/entrance the village may or may not be aware of." Naruto said unsealing a larger scroll from the smaller one.

He tossed it to the Raikage, who easily caught it with one hand. "Just what I'd expect from my only pupil." A praised as one of the village's BOLT members appeared and took the scroll. "Store that with our village's own scroll. I'll study it later." he said as the masked man nodded and vanished along with the scroll.

"Wait, I have a question." Yugito asked. "Maybe two." she added with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Go on Yugito, you have permission to speak your mind right now." A said looking at her intensely.

"Okay, first, who's going to be our sensei? And second, what are they going to do?" she asked pointing at the Hyuga.

Naruto nodded his head. "That's a good question. We can't study their Byakugan like how you wanted to in the past."

A nodded. "That is no longer necessary. I learned that when that last mission failed. Instead, I now wish for a desire to simply integrate into the Village Hidden in the Clouds. They'll become a clan far stronger and more respected than the one in Konoha." A explained causing both the blondes to nod their heads.

"Of course, you're all about power. The more stronger the village is, the less likely we'll actually have to go to war." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Fear and respect is a needed thing in this day and age." Neji chimed in.

"Exactly. We'll be feared to the extent that the other villages would have to set aside their differences if they wanted to go to war with us. But that wouldn't be possible given how much hate they have for each other." A said with a smirk.

"Plus, I got a friend in Suna who could help us if we were ever in that situation." Naruto said with a grin.

A nodded already knowing who Naruto was referring to. "Of course. Now to the other question. You're being trained by Darui, who is actually waiting for you as we speak." A said pointing up. "Topside." he said. "Naruto, Yugito, and Neji. Go up and he will give you a proper evaluation. You three…" A trailed off, indicating the defected Hyuga. "Stay here, so we can do the paperwork behind this."

Everyone nodded and left. Naruto stayed behind, bowing to A. "Thank you for relinquishing one of your personal bodyguards for me." the blonde said with complete respect for his sensei.

"Yeah yeah, go on before I change my mind." A said waving his hand as Naruto grinned and body flickered topside.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

When the newly formed team arrived on the roof, they saw a lone Darui standing there with a far off look. "Sorry we're late Darui. There was just so much talking going on." Naruto said with a grin.

"Don't worry about Naruto-kun. I wasn't waiting long, just about an hour or so." Darui responded with a shrug.

Meanwhile Yugito looked annoyed. "I don't understand why we have to be trained by Mister Lazy himself. He's the laziest person in the village." she exclaimed glaring at Darui.

"That's not true, there's lots of people lazier than me." Darui said with a playful glare.

"Name one." the Nibi container said with her hands on her hips.

The dark skinned Jonin stared at the girl, the two having their own staring contest.

Neji leaned over, a little confused, but his expression belying the fact. "What's going on? Who is this guy?" he asked.

The blonde glanced at him with a grin. "That's Darui, one of the strongest Jonin in the village. He may seem lazy, but he's… well he is kind of lazy. But that's because nothing really exciting happens around him. That's why he agreed to train us, high chance of shit hitting some sort of fan. After that happens, you'll find him to be one of the most active people ever." Naruto said before looking back at the others. "He was trained by the Sandaime Raikage you know."

Darui grunted as he crossed his arms and looked to the side. "I don't have to answer you. I'm your sensei and that's final." he said with a tone of finality.

Yugito smirked and crossed her own arms. "As long as you realize I won this round."

"Eh, Darui, we have to do this test of skills first. You know, get Neji up to speed before we start any missions." Naruto said slightly raising his hand for some reason.

"Right, I was getting to that." the cleaver wielding Jonin smoothly said turning his head back to the group of inconsistently aged individuals. "We'll go to one of the training grounds and I'll get a gauge of the full extent of the young Hyuga's skills and weaknesses." Darui said with a short yawn.

"Uh, can we get C to heal Neji's ribs first?" Naruto asked patting the Hyuga on the side, everybody seeing the wince of pain and the glare he sent the blonde's way.

The Jonin thought about it for a moment before shrugging. Sure, I'll have C or any other medical-nin check him out before we do the test. I wish you would have expressed that in the message Naruto-kun."

"Sorry, I just remembered it now." Naruto embarrassedly said with a soft chuckle before Darui and Neji bounded away.

"Meanwhile, Naruto and I, could have a little spar of our own. How about it Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked with a smile.

The whiskered blonde nodded. "Yup, you bet. I felt Matatabi's chakra earlier and me and Kurama are interested in what you two came up with." Naruto replied with a smile of his own.

"I know you'll be surprised, but other than that, I'm not saying a thing." Yugito said with a smirk as she figuratively zipped her lips.

"**She really thinks she's sneaky. Judging from what I know from the Nibi, it's probably something fast and fiery."** Kurama said already thinking of what it might be.Naruto rolled his eyes, his mind also thinking of what it could be.

"**Look out Yugi-chan, fox boys are thinking. The more they think the less surprised they'll be, hurry, to the training field."** Matatabi said as the two containers bounded away.

**{Minutes Later}**

The two containers reached the training ground and faced off against each other. "How about we do bet one?" Naruto asked before throwing off the cloak.

Yugito grinned at the blonde's crimson eyes. "That's fine with me." she said before her own dark eyes changed color as well. The left eye became green, while the right became yellow.

Both container's fingernails extended into claws and Naruto's canines grew. The blonde's hair grew bushier and fuller, while Yugito's grew even more darker. Naruto's whisker marks grew darker, while Yugito dropped into a stance. Naruto smirked and rose the mask.

Bet One was simple. Who could win while in their beast's initial state. The loser had to pay for the next meal, and Jinchurikis had big appetites.

They couldn't use anymore chakra than what they were using at the very start of the fight. Naruto also knew that just because he had the most tails of every other container, didn't mean he'll instantly become the strongest… well not without time and effort.

"I'm ready to get nimble." Yugito hissed as she quickly charged.

"Time to get cunning." Naruto said before swiping at the ground. A wall of dirt rose because of the blonde's action causing Yugito to close her eyes as she ran through.

She expected to collide with the blonde, but found only air. That is, until she felt a kick collide into her side. She righted herself in the air and reopened her eyes as she landed on the ground.

Immediately she noticed the change of scenery. The entire area was changed to resemble a forest, something Naruto being a fox, could thrive in. "This is the Forest of Death, location Konoha. Of course, it's without all the deadly animals I happen to see inside. I can only do so much with the amount of chakra I have at my disposal. We're inside my subconscious, because yours has no knowledge of the place." Naruto's voice said from all around the twin tailed container.

"How'd you manage to pull me in here so quick? We never made eye contact." Yugito asked as Naruto appeared above her, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"That's where you're wrong. You gazed into my crimson eyes before the fight even started. I didn't want to make anything obvious until you ran through my imaginary dirt." Naruto said with a smirk before slashing though the entire trunk and sending it crashing down towards Yugito.

Yugito cursed and dodged the tree. It was possible for her to escape, but it would take more chakra than she had. **"Not necessarily."** Matatabi said appearing next to Yugito.

"Ahh, Matatabi-sama, am I glad to see you." Yugito said with a large smile.

"**You may be in his mind, but that doesn't mean I can't follow you. There's nothing in the rules of the bet that say we can use more chakra in our minds."** Matatabi grinned as she grabbed two different trees and threw them in separate directions.

"But doesn't that mean that Kurama could be in here too?" Yugito asked before a roar shook the entire area. "Damn, I hate when I'm right."

Matatabi looked around, before her body shrunk to the size Yugito was. At that moment tails began removing trees at the height the feline used to be. **"That was close. Kurama was always the most dramatic one, mostly his cocky attitude at having more tails than all of us."** Matatabi said before another roar shook the area.

"Well, before we were interrupted, you were saying something about a way for me to get out of here." Yugito said before they hid underneath a pile of trees.

"**Right Yugi-chan…"** Matatabi began.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Naruto stood on top of Kurama at the edge of the fallen trees. "Even amongst this rubble, Matatabi could still hide herself. I'm impressed." Naruto said before Kurama nodded.

"**Matatabi has a body made of pure fire. She can control the size of the frame with great ease. We may be in your mind, but we have experience. Which means, this could easily change in your favor with a different view around us."** Kurama said before the blonde smirked.

"Right." he muttered before everything shattered, only to be replaced by a flat field. He saw the twin tails and smirked again. "Location, Tsuchi no Kuni. The natives call it 'Steel Valley' mostly because of all the iron below our feet… and paws." Naruto said before Kurama swung some of his tails.

Instantly a twister appeared charging at the two opponents. Naruto blurred through seals before ending on tiger. **"Katon: Kitsune no Taika."** (Fox's Conflagration) Naruto said before breathing a large stream of bright orange fire.

The fire merged with the twister and made things hotter. "I don't think I should have changed the venue so fast." Naruto mused as the felines quickly rocketed on opposite sides with Yugito going through a few hand seals.

Matatabi grew and launch flames of her own, while the blonde launched an array of lightning bolts. **"I'll handle the fire."** Kurama said before inhaling.

"And I'll handle the lightning." Naruto said with a grin as he went through another series of hand seals. **"Futon: Mugan Daitoppa."** (Infinite Breakthrough)

Instantly two gales of wind cancelled out each attack as Kurama turned around to see Matatabi running at him with great speed. **"Hold on tight Naruto."** Kurama said jumping over the monster cat.

Naruto looked over the side, barely seeing Yugito's running up Kurama's leg. "Here comes company." Naruto yelled before Yugito shot up. When Kurama landed, so did she. "Hello love." Naruto said before running at the other blonde.

"Hello love." she responded before meeting him in the middle.

They traded blows, none of them striking true. Yugito swung a leg and instead of dodging, the male blonde caught it. "Gotcha." he grinned before yanking her towards him.

Yugito shrieked and instinctually rose her other leg, in an attempt to strike the blonde in the jewels.

Naruto released her leg and caught the other one. With Yugito's first leg on his shoulder and her other leg in one of his hands, she was trapped. "Again… gotcha." Naruto said with a smirk and a wink.

Yugito blushed but also smirked. "Yes I did." she said before jamming her fingers right into Naruto's forehead. With a large flux of chakra entering Naruto's mind, a bright blue light engulfed the two containers.

Kurama's roar was the last thing they heard before they were forced out of Naruto's mind.

**{Reality}**

Naruto shook his head and stumbled backwards a bit. "Wow, that's a new way to leave." he said before keeping his eye on Yugito since not a single second passed in the real world.

"No rules in the mind. You know this already." Yugito said with a smirk, noticing she was in the exact same place she was in when they first got to the field.

"Right. No physically body, no physical rules." Naruto said smacking himself on his head.

"Plus, I was in such a compromised position. There's no telling what you would have done to me." she said with a voice filled with mock terror.

"Hmph." Naruto grunted as he shortened his nails. "Well, we waited long enough. Lets start this thing for real now." the crimson eyed blonde said while raising his hands in a boxing stance.

"You're right, I'm getting hungry anyway." Yugito said as her claws glinted in the light.

The two glared at each other before dashing quickly. Yugito sent a wide swipe with her right claw, forcing Naruto to duck underneath. He sent a straight at Yugito's stomach, fully prepared for her body to twist out of the way.

He wasn't disappointed as the female quickly twisted her body, already in the process of jumping over the blonde.

Naruto mentally grinned and right a forward roll in the dirt. He springboard himself to his feet, twisting around to face the other blonde.

It seemed like Yugito had already landed, because she was already upon the young blonde. Naruto bent himself backwards, narrowly avoiding the attack. He may not be as flexible as his blonde partner, but it helped that she was aiming for his head.

He switched tactics and continued his descent to do a back flip, reverse ax kick. The attack missed as the momentum from hers, made her body spin. Unfortunately, because of it, when she turned fully, her other hand collided with Naruto's chest when he landed from his back flip.

"**Roll with it."** Matatabi said sensing Yugito's surprise.

Naruto rolled again during the fight and quickly righted himself. "That was really unpredictable." Naruto muttered as he dug his newly lengthened claws into the ground. "But I'm faster like this." he said before launching at Yugito while on all fours.

Things really sped up, when Yugito entered a similar stance and vanished. Her natural agility in this state, was enough to pass Naruto's own speed, but just by a little bit.

The two containers passed by each other about dozen times before Naruto skidded along the ground, on his legs, weaving through a few hands at the same time. **"Raiton: Gian."** (False Darkness)

He said before launching a bolt of lightning out of his mouth.

At the same time, Yugito was doing the same thing and even launched the same technique. **"Raiton: Gian."**

The two beams of electricity collided in the middle, kicking up extra arcs of lightning around the meeting point.

The techniques ended in an explosion, but the two blondes paid it no mind, already running into the static. Yugito breathed out a surprise ball of fire, forcing Naruto to release a ball of wind, effectively making a hole big enough for him to jump through.

Again the duo turned abruptly, with Yugito already going through another set of seals. Naruto narrowed his eyes, since this was her third consecutive technique. But not one to be showed up, he too went through a series. **"Katon: Futago no Hono."** Yugito said before breathing out a twin stream of blue flames.

Naruto was surprised and quickly ended the sequence struck both fist forward. Two streams of blue fire appeared, and battled with Yugito's own.

Naruto's fox fire was losing juice, with Yugito's constant exhaling fueling her flames. So he followed suit and released a gust of wind from his mouth, adding just enough fuel to his flames to cause a quick explosion.

"**Fighting another container is always harder than fighting normal humans." **Kurama commented as Naruto bounded backwards a bit.

Yugito was nowhere in sight, but there wasn't a lot of places she could be hiding. A few boulders and some trees, but otherwise, it was a pretty open space. He took a deep breath and kept his senses on high alert. 'I know what you mean. This fight is always something I look forward to. A lot more excitement.' Naruto thought with a grin before suddenly whirling around.

By then, Yugito had successfully pounced on him. When his back fell to the ground, he released the air he was holding in his lungs, launching her body slightly in the air.

He used that time to quickly shunshin a good distance away. "That was a close one." he muttered watching Yugito land on her feet. 'Of course she'll land on her feet.' the blonde thought as Yugito smirked and stayed low to the ground.

"This isn't over until one of us concedes. And I remember one of us didn't follow through with a promise of sushi." Yugito said narrowing her odd eyes at the blonde.

Naruto blinked a few times as he searched his memory. "I forgot to buy you sushi after our last hunt didn't I?" Naruto asked mentally smacking himself.

Yugito charged at him and quickly pounced on him, with little to no resistance from Naruto. She pinned his arms to the ground as Naruto's eyes reverted back to blue. "Yes you did." she said straddling his body.

Naruto chuckled as he looked into Yugito's dark, reverted, eyes. "Oopsie. I really had a lot to do. I really thought I bought you sushi already." Naruto said with an apologetic tone.

The feline container shook her head and pressed more into Naruto's arms. "Nope, never happened." she said before a clearing of a throat was heard. Both the blondes looked towards the sound to see Darui and Neji standing there with stoic faces. "How long have you two been standing there?" they said in unison.

Darui scratched his head and looked away a little. "Just enough to see Yugito pounce on you the first time." he said.

"I caught a glimpse with my Byakugan, just before you two started using fire." Neji said with his surprise and amazement kept behind his stoic expression.

"So if you don't mind, I'll begin Neji's examination. I would like you two to pay attention since he is going to be your teammate. We don't want surprises among teammates, lets leave that to the enemies." Darui said causing the two blondes to smirk, while still in the same position.

"Hai!" they exclaimed in unison, before looking at each other. Once again, they noticed the position they were in and quickly got to their feet.

"Come on young Hyuga, lets get you stronger for the boss." Darui said before Neji dropped into the Gentle fist stance.

Darui was really skilled at Taijutsu, despite his preference to using his large cleaver sword. So instantly both of the containers knew it was going to be a good fight, even if Neji couldn't take a punch.

**{Two Days Later}**

Naruto woke up with a large grin. He got up from his bed and walked to the only bathroom in his apartment. He looked himself in the mirror and exhaled a short yawn. He traced a finger over the scar going through his whisker marks and grinned. "Same shit, different day buddy." Naruto muttered to himself as he proceeded with his morning routine.

He left the shower with a short towel and walked back to his room. After entered he began dressing in his uniform. He put on his dark grey cargo pants and began taping his ankles and around his feet. He still didn't like shoes. He tied his shuriken holster to his left leg and grinned.

He stood to his feet and got his ninja pouch and secured it behind him, on the left side. He did the same thing to his souba, except on the opposite side. After he did that he walked to the middle of the room and did a few stretches, a few kicks and some spinning kicks. After seeing that the items were still on his hip, he grinned. **"Still getting used to them huh?"** Kurama asked with a yawn as he too woke up.

"Yup, along with the headband over there." Naruto said eyeing the headband on one of his pillows.

"**So what's on schedule today?" **Kurama asked after Naruto secured the bandages around his left forearm and hand.

"No idea. We'll most like continue training for a few more weeks before going on a mission." Naruto muttered before he heard Kurama's growl of annoyance.

"**Boring. Wake me up when you head out for a mission."** Kurama said as he laid his head back down between his paws.

The blonde groaned as he secured the bandages around his right forearm and hand. Effectively covering his scythe seal, which looked like two scythes crisscrossing each other, even though he only had one inside the seal. "You cant just sleep for the next few weeks like that." Naruto complained stretched his arms a bit.

"**The hell I cant, when I was sealed in your mother, I was sleep for a good decade. And when I was sleep in Mito, I was sleep for three decades."** Kurama roared.

"Exactly, don't you think you've slept enough?" Naruto questioned as silenced followed.

He put on his black shirt and white vest and grabbed the headband from his pillow and left the room. When he reached his living room, he spotted Yugito drinking from his carton of milk. "Oh, yeah drink all my milk why don't you." Naruto sarcastically said as he walked passed her.

"Already halfway there buddy." she responded with a cheeky grin. Yugito was wearing a modified version of her Hunter attire, sans the armor and her shirt was now dark purple. Her headband was around her forehead and her ponytail was covering the tie in the back. "I still see someone hates shoes." the female blonde said looking at Naruto's feet.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You're in my house, don't judge me." Naruto said removing the milk from Yugito's possession. "And use a cup, only I can drink it straight." Naruto said proving his point by drinking from the carton.

"Hey, watch the clothes, I just washed these." Yugito complained narrowly dodging a drop of milk from falling on her shirt.

Naruto looked at her and smirked. "By the way, why are you here? Darui said to meet at the training field at 8 o'clock. It's 7:45." Naruto asked with a raised brow.

She frowned when she saw him place the milk back in the fridge and pouted. "I wanted to arrive as a team. So I brought Neji-kun with me." she said drawing circles on his counter.

"So where is he?" Naruto asked tying the headband around his own forehead.

"He should be on the roof, inspecting your lightning rod. He still fascinated with the lightning rods on all the roofs in the village." Yugito said with a shrug.

Naruto chuckled and led the other blonde out of the apartment. "No lightning storms in Konoha." the whiskered blonde said before the duo body flickered to the roof.

Neji was crouched besides the two foot tall lightning rod. "With all the lightning rods I seen in this village, I'm always seemed to get impressed with the amount of seals decorating them. What could they possibly be for?" Neji asked turning to look at the blondes.

The Hyuga was donning a new, Kumo styled attire. He was wearing a light grey pair of pants, with a white shirt. On his hands were white, fingerless, gloves. On his hips were a dual pair of ninja pouches, since he was ambidextrous, he had two shuriken holsters as well. His Kumo headband was tied around his forehead with pride

"It's so, instead of the lightning bypassing all of the rooms, and heading straight to the ground. The seals will allow the lightning to properly distribute it's energy through out the entire complex." Naruto said walking up to the rod and crouching down to trace the seals. "In each apartment there's another rod with similar seals to store the energy. It then provides the place with electricity that could run the house for a good month. And since we have so many storms, they are easily an everlasting supply of power." Naruto said with a large grin.

"The power plants in the other villages have nothing on us." Yugito added with a smirk.

Neji and Naruto stood to their feet and the blonde grinned at Yugito. "There was most likely a storm when I went to get Neji, wasn't there?" Naruto asked, as Yugito nodded.

"A big one. Raikage-sama spent the entire time training outside." she responded before they bounded towards the training field.

"Is that who you got the idea to train outside from?" Neji asked looking over at Naruto, who nodded.

"Sensei has, maybe, the strongest affinity of lightning release. If the Sandaime was still alive, I have no doubt he'll be on par with his father. I know, because of it, he's extremely fast." Naruto said.

"Faster than yours?" Neji said with the question hanging in the air.

Naruto searched his mind for the answer. He remembered the talk he had with the man, regarding his old man. The blonde smirked as he looked at the Hyuga. "Nope, my old man's still the fastest in the universe."

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I was really close to not putting that last part in, but I just said 'Just do it' and got back to writing. Took me half an hour of thinking and eating popcorn to finish it. But now that it's finished I can lean back and think about writing another chapter of Swift Ninja.**

**Well Thank you for everyone that read this chapter and the previous chapter, and I'll now wait patiently for the reviews. Please and thank you.**

**JayJay's OUT!**


	7. Important Extraction

**Here I am with another chapter of Killer Instinct. If you've read Crossing Dimensions then you know why I'm still updating other stories… instead of working on Blue Eyed Uchiha.**

**If you haven't read CD, then I have to tell you not to read it until you see an update for the sixteenth chapter… sometime in the future. I don't know why its taking me so long on that, but I'm just mad at the old me for having so many mistakes… I guess I do know why.**

**Well with that out of the way, lets start this thing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime elements you my recognize._

**Killer Instinct Chapter Seven: Important Extraction**

**{Seven Months Later}**

Naruto, along with Neji and Yugito, were dashing through the ravine in some unnamed country. He looked behind him to see a team of angry Taki shinobi heading towards them at high speeds. He sucked in his teeth and continued running.

"How is it that we were spotted? I had my Byakugan on to its fullest capabilities. There wasn't a single signature around us for a good hundred and twenty meters." Neji said looking over at the male blonde.

"Not to mention the fact that each of our individual signatures were completely masked. They were smaller than the amount an ordinary animal has. And on top of that, we were using the **Meisaigakure no Jutsu**. (Hiding With Camouflage Technique) We really shouldn't have been detected. I blame the Hyuga, I never failed a mission until he came into the picture." Yugito said shooting a glare at the white eyed Genin.

Neji mentally bristled at the statement and looked over at Yugito. "It's so easy to blame me for your shortcomings. We were most likely detected because of your enormous chakra signature." he shot back, reverting back to using his stoic tone.

Yugito growled in anger and prepared to continued the back and forth argument before Naruto yelled in annoyance. "AHH! Shut up, I cant think with you two bickering like children." he said shooting both of them a glare with crimson eyes.

See as how they stopped talking and focused solely on running, he turned his head to determine if the gap between them and their pursuers has changed. Glad that it hasn't, he turned his head back to Yugito. "Yugito, we're not failing this mission, so there's entirely no reason in blaming Neji. Is that understood?" he asked her with an authoritative tone.

She scoffed and turned her head. "Sure, whatever." she said causing Naruto to growl, not pleased with her answer. "I understand." she added making Naruto turn his head to Neji.

"And Neji, Yugito knows full well how to conceal her chakra. There's absolutely no way that was the cause of this little mishap of ours. Even if she wasn't, I had a kitsune powered illusion around our position, further concealing our signatures. I even went as far as to keep it so that whenever a bird entered our perimeter, it's signature would remain, and that took a lot of concentration due to the seven birds around us." Naruto said with a sigh as they jumped from the ravine and turned to head back.

Neji grunted and narrowed his eyes. "You're right. Taki shinobi are naturally paranoid because the entrance to their village is really a well guarded secret. Let's just chalk this up to luck on their side." he said looking over at the male blonde.

"At least we know we were really close to their village. That was an error on their part." Yugito added as they made up.

Naruto nodded. "We're not failing this mission. We're going to find and extract our target. Our Intel isn't wrong, she's still in the village." Naruto said looking back to see their sensei appearing in front of the group and firing a series of water jets, making them scatter. "Sensei's alive." he smiled, making the others join him in the expression.

Darui caught up to them, seemingly out of breath. "You guys are fast." he said with a grin on his tan skin. It was always weird to see the normally dark skinned male, henged with tan skin.

The male blonde smirked at the man. "Just what I'd expect from the Yondaime's right hand man." he said giving the man a thumbs up.

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but boy am I glad to see you." Yugito said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Last time we saw you, you were in the middle of a half a dozen of Takigakure's Jonin level guards." Neji said completely impossible for him to contain his joy.

"It was harder than you would believe." Darui said before Naruto scoffed.

"Please sensei, you don't have to act humble in front of us. Learn how to brag." the kitsune container said, inciting laughter from the other Genin.

"I'm serious. Two of them were the nukenin from our own village, the Iron and Coal Brothers." Darui said making Naruto shoot his sensei a surprised look.

"Really?" he asked before looking at Yugito. "Didn't we decide those wannabes were going to be our first targets after we become Chunin?" he asked making Yugito nod and give Darui a mild glare.

"You just sniped our targets sensei… I don't think I'm glad you survived." she said turning her head back to the front, making everyone chuckle. "Why is it that we're not already Chunin again?"

Naruto sighed and looked at his blonde counterpart. "I already told you. I want showcase the fact that I'm apart of Kumo's ranks and happy about it. I'm sure Neji wants to do the same thing." Naruto said looking at Neji.

Neji looked at the male blonde. "I do, but to do it in their own village? I'm not sure about that." he said with an unsure face.

Naruto was surprised. "But you told me three months that it was a good ending to a revenge story." he said looking at the older boy.

"Yeah, while the exams were in Iwa." Neji retorted.

Naruto looked at the Hyuga like he was crazy. "If there's a village that hates me more than Konoha, its Iwa. It doesn't matter if I'm apart of a different village, I'm still Minato's son."

Neji's response was shifted when he activated his Byakugan to check if their pursuers were still behind them. "Our pursuers are back and gaining." he said making Naruto growl.

Naruto turned around and skid to a stop. "That's it, I'm tired of running."

"**Finally! I've been waiting to hear those words ever since you first ran."** Kurama said making Naruto a little angrier.

'Sensei told us to retreat, ditch our tails and hightail it back to camp. I wasn't about to do that.' Naruto thought before Yugito and Neji appeared on his left and right, respectfully.

"You're not about to have fun without me. Matatabi is itching for some action." Yugito grinned as her nails turned into claws.

"What she said… except I don't have a Biju." Neji said as the group of two dozen of Takigakure's shinobi dropped down around them.

"Finally you've given up this little chase of yours. Now we can extract information about who you are, what you want, and who you're working for." one of the pursuers said as Darui landed in front of his team.

"Who we are… well that's easy." Neji said as his Byakugan pulsed to life.

"And what we want?" Naruto said as his eyes shone amber. "You're bound to guess that." Naruto said knowing that everyone knew about the Kyuubi leaving Konoha for Kumo. That became knowledge about one week after his latest trip to Konoha. What they still didn't know was that his eyes could change to amber, so he was safe from them finding out who they were working for.

"A Hyuga? They must be from Konoha. How else could you explain his presence?" a different man asked. It also seemed they didn't make the four Hyuga's defection public knowledge. Probably cause they want to continue to appear as the strongest of the five major hidden villages… which was no longer true.

Darui smirked at their speculations and barked at his team. "Get to work team." he said as they split into four groups.

**~KI~KI~KI~**

Naruto looked at his six opponents. Immediately he gauged their strength and determined that half of them were at Jonin level. "Three Jonin, three Chunin. Rate of survival… 95%." Naruto droned before they rushed him. "I like those odds… though that five percent is inaccurate." Naruto said before dashing forward as well.

He weaved through the first Jonin and slid under the second. When he rose he spun, while unsealing his scythe. Instantly two of the Chunin were decapitated by the surprise appearance.

"Be cautious comrades, he's no ordinary Genin." one of the Jonins said as he unsheathed a sword, while another removed a pair of Sais from his belt.

Naruto smirked at the comment and his amber eyes grew darker. "You have no idea." he said as he molded some chakra through his scythe and started spinning it in the air.

Instantly the area began increasing in temperature. Sensing dread, one of the Jonin threw one of his Sais at Naruto. They watched in shock, as it hastily melted due to the extremely heat surrounding Naruto.

The blonde smirked and continued spinning his scythe. "Welcome to Hell boys." he said before slamming the end of his scythe against the ground. Instantly the ground became aflame and begun to crack. The flames quickly died off, leaving the ground dead and the cracks showed lava slowly bubbling to the top.

The opposition turned their heads, horrified at their locations. Everywhere they turned, they saw the same thing. Charred grounds and a few geysers of lava erupting at different intervals. "This must be a Genjutsu, there's no way he could drag us down to Hell." one of the Jonin seethed through his teeth as he put his fingers in the ram seal.

Naruto watched him silently with a smirk on his lips. "Not a Genjutsu buddy. You're here… with me." he said smirking darkly. "And you're going to die down here." he said before his Souba appeared in his hands.

He took a step forward, causing the only remaining Chunin to hesitantly take a step back. "You fool, don't let this brat intimidate you. If we kill him, we'll be able to return topside." one of the Jonins berated the man.

"Believe that if you want to." Naruto said appearing in front of the Jonin and swinging his weapon. It was barely blocked, but the blonde quickly acted and kicked him in the stomach. "But it wont change the fact that you're still down here." he said swinging his arm in an arc, behind him, roasting the Chunin that was about to counter attack. "You're all water affinity shinobi down in a place that has no water. How screwed are you?" he said after seeing a man begin a sequence of seals.

"Who said I was trying to do a water technique. **Katon: Endan."** (Fireball) the man said before breathing out a human sized fireball.

Naruto grinned and stabbed his blade in the ground. He put his arms forward and when the fireball approached his fingertips, he ripped his arms apart. The fireball was effectively split in two harmlessly passed around the blonde. He smirked before his danger sense went off.

He ripped his souba from the ground and rose it in time to block the downward strike from the airborne Jonin. He leaned his head back enough to dodge the attack from the man with the single sai. Still his danger sense was up and he quickly substituted for a pile of molten rock.

He reappeared to find that the rock was stabbed by a kunai from the Sai wielding Jonin. "I figured it out!" everyone heard as Naruto turned to the voice, next to his scythe. "We're in a Genjutsu alright, with this scythe constantly in our system." he begun before removing the scythe from the floor. Instantly everything began changing back to normal, though the Chunins remained deceased. "We were in an environmental Genjutsu." the only Jonin to use Ninjutsu explained.

Naruto clapped his hands and smiled. "Congratulations, you've learned of the true purpose of me leaving my scythe." Naruto said stretching his hand, causing the scythe to get resealed despite the distance between the two. "That still doesn't change the outcome of this battle." he said before moving at blinding speeds and appearing on the man's right. "Your weak spot." he muttered while thrusting his sword under the man's armpit and continued until he punctured his lungs.

He clenched his hands around the handle of his sword and jumped back. He watched as two sais punctured the dead Jonin. The blonde laughed and he quickly became blended into the environment.

The two Jonins went back to back and began looking around for any distortions in the area. "He killed our sensor, how are we supposed to find him now?" the Sai user asked with panic in his hushed voice.

"Don't panic, he's not as skilled as the Nidaime Tsuchikage was with this technique. Just concentrate and keep on your guard."

Naruto stood on one of the trees, perched as he kept his eye on his last two opponents. 'Hmm, this fight as went on long enough. Even Neji is nearly finished with those two Chunins of his. Yugito is down to one last Jonin, and Darui is already finished.' Naruto thought sealing his souba and removing two kunai from his pouch.

"**Naruto, use a bit of my chakra. Not enough for the people in Takigakure could feel, but just enough for Chomei could sense. Each of the Biju are connected and could easily sense another Biju. Perhaps if the container of Chomei really plans to leave, we can have her come to us."** Kurama suggested as Naruto thought about it.

'That's a great idea, why didn't you suggest this in the beginning.' Naruto thought with a mental glare.

"**If I gave you the answer to everything, you wouldn't learn anything."** Kurama simply responded.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and pulsed Kurama's chakra in the smallest burst he could manage. Unfortunately his small pulse of chakra was still sensed by the people in the immediate vicinity. "That demonic chakra. It came from the kid, the kid is the container of the nine tailed fox. Kumo's behind this! Tell the leader quick!" the sword wielding Jonin told the sai wielding Jonin.

Naruto used the youki coursing through his veins to instantly appear in front of the pair of Jonins. He shoved his kunai into their sides, knowing he hit their kidneys. He removed his hands and jumped back from their surprised bodies.

When he returned to his previous location, the tags wrapped around the handles of the kunai exploded. 'Why is it that when someone strong, fights someone even stronger, they seem weaker than a Genin?' Naruto asked the demonic kitsune inside him.

"**Don't complain about your growth. It was beyond complicated to get you to where you are now."** Kurama said making Naruto scoff.

'No it wasn't. I'm the best student anyone could ever have, I suck up knowledge like a sponge.' the blonde retorted before he dropped from his position and jogged back to his team.

"Took you long enough Naruto." Darui said seeing his last student appear in his line of sight.

"Sorry about that, some of those guys were smarter than I gave em credit for. But Kurama did give me an idea on how to complete the mission without entering the village." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Is that why you released a minute pulse of youki moments ago?" Yugito asked, having sensed the other blonde's ping. Biju and, to an extension, their containers could sense other Biju's pings from a total of ten miles. If they were close enough to the village, then there's no doubt Chomei and her container would've sensed it.

"This plan will save us from having to infiltrate, but it will also leave the container alone. We wouldn't be there to provide her a safe extraction." Neji said after Naruto nodded.

"That would be the case, but this Biju is special remember?" Darui spoke up, making the other containers smirk.

"Did you already forget that Chomei, is the only Tailed Beast with the gift of flight. I have no doubt that flight was the first thing Fu wanted to learn." Yugito said putting her hands on her hips. "She could just fly out of the village." she added.

"The only problem we should really have now, is whether or not she wants to join our village." Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Time went by quickly, before the team realized, the sun was going down.

"I don't like this, she should have been here by now. Where could she be?" Darui asked standing to his feet.

The team had went to another, safer location and sent another ping, two pings in fact. One from Naruto and one from Yugito, each twenty seconds apart.

"Maybe she's already left the village before we even thought of liberating her." Yugito thought out loud.

Naruto shook his head and crossed his legs and arms. "Again, our Intel states she's still in the village. Though a lot could change in a week." Naruto spoke slowly with a bad feeling nagging at that back of his mind.

"Perhaps, we'll need to infiltrate after all." Neji said with his Byakugan on, watching their surroundings.

Darui watched his team with a small smile. Each of them were smart enough to do missions on their own, sometimes he felt that he wasn't really needed. These past seven months have been great though. Training them was becoming pointless, as they were already strong as he was.

Yugito was always a fierce kunoichi, always using her agility and natural evasiveness to solve her problems. Because of her growing skillfulness with her Biju's chakra, she's becoming on of the strongest in the village. Without Matatabi's help, she was still strong, high chakra control, top notch Taijutsu, same went for Ninjutsu. She didn't like relying on Genjutsu, but she could still adept at using illusionary techniques.

Neji, as the newest member of the group, is quickly adaptable. As a Hyuga, his chakra control was perfect, and his intelligence was top notch. He didn't have a Biju's power to rely on in drastic times, but his Byakugan made up for it. He didn't have a lot of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but his Taijutsu, again, made up for it. Now that he was finally able to put his full potential to good use, he was rapidly becoming what the Main House feared… a better Hyuga.

Naruto, he came to the village already fully capable of taking care of himself. He's one of the most, all around ninjas ever seen. Having a Tailed Beast as a sensei since an early age has molded Naruto into such. Nin, Tai, Gen, Intelligence, Stamina, Chakra Control, Speed, Strength, Fuin… give him some odd years and he could be wearing the Raikage's hat and cloak. Not to mention the village loves him. Though it was great training Naruto how to properly use that Souba of his. Along with his own Tailed Beast, they were able to bypass their problem and the blonde was quickly becoming strong in using Kurama's chakra… now being proficient with six tails of the first version.

Darui was knocked from his reverie by Yugito lightly punching him in the arm. "Come on sensei, lead the way." she said making the man smile. But still, given their intelligence, they grew to following his orders.

"Right." he said nodding. "Let's go complete this mission team." he said before his team nodded and they ran off toward Takigakure.

**{Takigakure - Prison Cell}**

Takigakure's prison wasn't any different then any other prison in the Elemental Nations. Simple chakra seal and a cell was enough to keep them inside.

But they established cell specially for only one person in the whole village. Fu was held in her maximum security cell. A steel cage, in the middle of the village's largest waterfall. She was wearing a mask over nose and mouth, to keep her from drowning. Said mask, drew from her very large supply of chakra to keep oxygen circulating in her lungs. The rest of her chakra was sealed to prevent her from escaping. Her legs were chained together, and her left arm was held in front of her, and attached to the chains connecting to her legs. Her right arm received the same treatment, behind her.

A harness, connecting to a pulley system, kept her suspended in the waterfall, to prevent her from succumbing to the effects of gravity. Also because of the pressure of the waterfall, she was being even more punished.

Further, she had something in her seal that prevented her from moving when activated. It was a paralytic seal merged with the seal used to contain the seven tailed beetle. She's tried to override its effect with Chomei's chakra once, and the effect was chaotic.

Two more seals activated, first a gravity seal was activated, multiplying the gravity by five. Luckily for her, when she disobeyed she wasn't near water, or else she would have easily drowned. And the second seal caused a lot of volts to surge through her system, making her hate her healing powers. After that moment, she never disobeyed ever again, and just kept her contempt to herself.

But she's been thinking of a way to counter the seals placed on her, and escaping from the village. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't even close to being novice at seals, and Chomei never bothered with the subject.

But in the recent months she made a new friend. A man who seemed extremely trustworthy. He didn't seem like a threat at first glance, because of his glasses, but Fu knew better. Nothing was said, but she knew something was off about him.

She learned that the man was a spy and that's it. That's all Taki's Interrogation squad got out of him, before his body caught on fire.

The delegates of Takigakure, quickly went over their secrets. As a hidden village, they had a lot of things to guard, so they started with the most important things. In time they got on the subject of their resident Jinchuriki.

The deduced that since, the two have been seen with each other on more than one occasion, she could have been the target.

She was immediately incapacitated and detained. That was a good week ago. Hours ago, they deemed she wasn't a flight risk and sent to have her released. But a situation happened near the village, and they didn't see it as a coincidence.

Instead of releasing her, she was fed and once again imprisoned.

She could barely sense things while inside the waterfall. But the container Biju pings were sensible to her. Though, she had no idea what they meant, having never met another Jinchuriki before.

She couldn't ask Chomei why she sensed chakra that she shouldn't be sensing since their mental connection was cut, since the sealing.

There was one thing that her imprisonment cemented though. She was definitely leaving this village. She didn't even want to live anymore. Living only seemed to hurt and her body only knew pain.

The moment she was released she was going to sneak out of the village and run far away, where they couldn't find her. Maybe to one of the islands surrounding Mizu no Kuni.

All she needed to do was wait for her opportunity to spring out of the prison she was in. Waiting… always seemed like the hard part for her.

**{Two Miles From Takigakure's Entrance}**

Naruto stood against a tree with his arms crossed and a inquisitive look on his face. "I'm a great sensor, but I cant seem to be able to lock onto our target's chakra signature, or my Informant. I really don't like this at all." Naruto muttered while biting his thumb in deep thought.

"Is there a chance that our goal has been compromised and both of them were killed?" Neji asked with his Byakugan on high. His ocular abilities were good, but seeing two miles and further into the village was impossible, even for him. But like the rest of his team, his sensing abilities extended past his sight, but only just a few more meters.

"Not a chance. Specs is easily the best liar in the Hunting business. That innocent front of his makes it even more devious to his target. There's even a rumor saying that he even walked a target back to the guild. No one knows how, but he's that good. I highly doubt he's dead, he always thinks four steps ahead." Naruto muttered, oddly feeling like Omoi at that moment.

"I wish I had a camera right now. You look so much like Omoi right now, it's not even funny." Yugito said with a small chuckle, despite what she said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at looked over at Yugito. "You know what Yugito… whatever." he muttered not all to happy about the mild glare she gave him, almost daring him to say something. "We need to get closer so our eyes could plan out our route to and from our target."

Neji nodded and they ran forward, keeping their movements stealthy and their signatures undetectable. "Lets do this right now." Yugito commented before looking at Neji. "Neji, how's our perimeter?" she asked as the veins around Neji's eyes pulsed with every breath he took.

"We're coming up on three of Taki's elite guard. Follow me." he said before the team slanted to the right, out of the way of the patrolling shinobi.

After a few minutes, Neji spoke again. "We're coming up on the village. Within minutes we'll be directly above it."

After a few seconds he motioned for everyone to stop and they immediately followed the order. Everyone widened their senses and understood why they were still.

"Seems they upped the security since I've been here." Darui said with a inaudible whistle, clearly impressed.

"They've never been successfully invaded before. I guess we should've expected this." Naruto said with a similar inaudible whistle.

"Shouldn't we just force our way in there and take our target?" Yugito asked, becoming a little frustrated with their persistence in not letting them do their mission without a hitch.

Darui laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "If we do that, there's a big chance we'll start another World War."

"**World War you say?"** Kurama perked up from his nap.

'They cant hear you, you know.' Naruto thought with a inaudible groan.

"**So what, if a war is started then maybe I'll finally have some fun."** Kurama growled with uncharacteristic giddiness, Naruto was able to detect.

'Maybe later.' Naruto said before he opened his eyes and looked straight at Yugito, who was looking straight at him.

"Kurama wants to start a war?" she asked with a blank stare.

"Yup. Matatabi?" Naruto replied.

"Yup." she muttered with a shake of her head.

Neji and Darui couldn't help but chuckle from the sidelines, to which both the blondes shot them glares. "Lets just get to work." Naruto muttered. "I'll summon a few hundred clones and transform them to look like bandits. I want you guys to slip through, whatever entrance they use." Naruto said before Darui nodded and they split up, leaving the blonde there.

Naruto waited a few minutes, not able to sense his own teammates, he guessed they were already in position before he made the sign. One by one, clones began popping into existence. He was able to mask their signatures with a kitsune powered illusion. Within a minute he was able to make one hundred clones, currently transformed into bandits. He made one more to act as his second in command, before he released the seal.

"Is this too much Hana-san?" he the blonde asked a crimson haired woman.

The woman had shoulder length hair with violet eyes. The woman was wearing a simple blue jacket, too small to completely cover her own ample breasts. Other than the jacket, she was wearing tight black pants. A single golden flower rested in her hair and a black bandanna was wrapped around her neck. "Not at all captain." she replied as Naruto changed his attire and hair, as well as expanded in height.

Now, changed from his full bodysuit, Naruto was wearing a simple crimson cloak he left flowing open. His pants were black and his hair was black. He rid his face of the whisker marks and added a scar going down his left eye. A large, triangular, captain's hat was on his head, with a single eagle's feather in it. After all bandits are simply land pirates.

Naruto looked at his other clones, turned bandits, many of them looking mean looking. "Listen up everybody. We'll now be called The Phantoms. It'll make it more believable when you're dispelling out there. Now our goal is to cause havoc, so don't disappoint your captain or I'll feed you to Kurama." Naruto said as many of them shuddered for a while.

"You heard the cap, get out there and fuck shit up!" Hana yelled before everyone started charging forward, yelling their name.

That quickly gained the attention of every shinobi nearby, who charged forward as well, meeting the opposition in the middle.

Naruto and Hana calmly walked forward, as every dispelled clone entered her, making her more denser. "Sorry cap, these grunts cant handle a thing." she complained with a cross of her arms.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it Hana, though perhaps we should even the playing field?" he said with a smirk as if he was born in his role.

Her left hand drifted to her waistline, where a seal was located. She pressed her finger against it and a weapon was unsealed. A golden Scimitar was quickly in her hands as she smirked as well. "I thought you'd never ask." she said before charging forward.

Naruto looked forward with a small shake of his head. "I think I got Karui's personality down to well." he muttered before unsealing his own, onyx, Scimitar and raising it in the air. "THE PHANTOMS SHALL HAVE BLOOD TONIGHT!" he yelled before joining his cloned subordinates.

**{Taki Entrance}**

Darui watched his student's distraction plan with a nod of his head. "Alright Naruto's doing his part. Lets head into the village." the tan skinned man said before they dashed towards the nearest entrance, henged as the enemy.

"What the hell is happening out there?" the Chunin guardian said before Yugito spoke with gasps of air.

"No idea, a bunch of bandits are attacking the guards above us. They keep puffing out of existence, but more keep popping back. It's never ending." she huffed out as the man widened his eyes.

"I've never heard of anything like that." he said before Darui stepped forward.

"We're heading inside to gather reinforcements. We need all the help for this surprisingly strong force." he said as the man nodded in agreement.

After they set off, Yugito cleared her throat. "Not it." she said as Neji quickly followed suit.

"Are you serious?" the sensei muttered as the transformed Yugito smiled.

"Well you did offer sensei. If you don't, everyone will find it suspicious we're running away from a fight." she said with a look in the opposite direction.

Darui shook his head softly. "We weren't even supposed to do it this way." he muttered before looking over at Yugito. He sighed and they split off.

After watching him go, Yugito turned to Neji. "Where's the target's house at?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know!" he said before activating his Byakugan, while Yugito cloaked it in a Genjutsu. "She's in that waterfall. I think it's a prison." he said deactivating his Dojutsu.

Yugito bristled at the fact and hissed in anger. "Those bastards." she seethed out before approaching a trio of guards.

"What do you guys want? Why aren't topside fighting those weird bandits?" the man said, proving that word traveled really fast in this village… or proving that he was a sensor ninja and could easily sense all the fighting happening above ground.

"We need our secret weapon." Neji said quickly, since Yugito was a little mad at the moment. There was no telling what she would say if allowed to speak freely.

"I'm not allowed to authorize that. If you want Fu free to fight, you'll have to ask the council for permission." he said before an explosion shook the high roof of the mountain they were under.

"We don't have time for that. Those things outside are monstrous. We need a monster of our own." Yugito seethed out, not wanting to use that word, but while henged as she was she couldn't be picky with words.

"Hmph. Not my problem." he said before squinting his eyes. "Say, who are you two? I haven't seen you around here before." he asked before Neji narrowed his eyes.

"We just came back from a difficult mission, that took us weeks to complete. I cant believe you're acting the way you are, baka." Neji said as the man bristled. "Look even you're going to release her, or we are. If we wait, we might get invaded by these phantoms." Neji said making the silent man on the side, spit out a glob of spit and give him the eye.

**{Topside}**

Naruto watched his subordinates fighting with a stern look on his face. He watched as every so often a clone would be dispelled, before he created another to replace him, keeping the numbers at an even one hundred. This also showed him how each of the Taki nin fought, so he could deal with them, if the time came.

His eyes darted to the side to see a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, coming his way. He substituted himself with a dead Taki nin and smirked at the man. "Pretty smart of you to come to me."

The man shot his hand in the air, in a small cheer. "I knew I would be right." he muttered, praising himself. The transformed shinobi smiled at that before the man looked at him with a serious face. "I knew you were the leader of this constant onslaught of your clones. And the way they're being summoned, makes them shadow clones. Only ninja with immense chakra capacities can summon this many."

"I know." Naruto said with a grin. "I'm gifted. So very, very gifted. So gifted in fact, that I was quickly looked upon as a threat. So I left and started this group." Naruto told the man before rose his fist and eased into a offensive stance. "Now as leader, I think it's finally time for me to join the fray." he said with a crooked smirk, that made the man narrow his eyes and drop into a stance.

Naruto dashed forward at surprising speeds and threw a right hook. The Chunin barely blocked the attack, but the force cracked his left forearm. He stifled a scream before he was uppercutted by the leader of the Phantoms.

Naruto smirked and hastily grabbed the man's shirt and brought him in for a devastating head butt. The man stumbled backwards before Naruto threw a punch into the man's stomach.

His danger sense went off making him body flicker to safety. He reappeared to see a woman with two daggers in her hand. "Dochi, are you alright?" she asked with a worried tone as she glared at Naruto.

Dochi groaned, still holding his stomach. "I'm fine, just a little surprised. Be careful Zuki-chan, he's stronger than he seems." he said as he worked on getting more air in his lungs.

Naruto looked at them before forming a cross seal. Twenty bandits were created and joined the main fighting group. "They needed to come back." he said with a smile.

"**Did you forget how these clones work?"** Kurama asked causing the blonde to mentally raise a brow.

'I know what I'm doing Kurama. I'm using these shadow clones so that when I get the memory, I know when to make another. This much mental traffic is as much as I can handle. It's not like their forces will increase.' he thought before weaving through hand seals. '**Katon: Kaen Nami.'** (Flame Wave) he thought as he inhaled fire chakra into his lungs.

He blew out a stream of fire that somehow bounced off the ground. The ever increasing amount of flames grew to a size of twelve feet high and six feet wide.

The other ninja grew surprised at such a technique and Zuki quickly grabbled Dochi and jumped out of the way. While they were in the air, time seemed to slow down. They two looked to their right with surprise on their face, because the bandit leader was already meeting them halfway.

A knife made out of flames was being held in Naruto's grasp as he quickly soared through the air. He swung the weapon and appeared on the other side of the duo.

When he landed he turned his head. The two landed in a crumpled heap that caused Naruto to smirk. The woman was missing her left arm, right at the shoulder. Unfortunately that was the arm she was using to carry her friend, so he was hurt even further… also missing his right arm.

He smiled wide before he laughed. "That was fun. Most fun I've had in years. I'll let you two live, and who knows…" he said as he eyed their arms not to far away from them. "Maybe your healers can stitch you back together. With a technique like your most infamous shinobi stole, I'm sure they'll come up with a way." he said before turning back to the big fight, as they finally let out their screams.

He immediately noticed the increase of enemies and inwardly groaned. 'I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the butt.' he thought while Kurama laughed in his head.

He sucked in his teeth and unsealed a Scimitar like Hana, which was really his. He liked collecting good weapons, so what.

He ran forward at high speeds, while creating fifty bandits. It would've been way better if they were actually allowed to kill them. Only mild injuries were allowed though,. He had a feeling, this incident would incite a war. It was in the back of his head, but he had the feeling.

**{Rescue Duo}**

Yugito and Neji finally convinced the Chunin to abandon the rules and release Fu, so she could fight alongside her comrades.

"I still don't know why I'm doing this. I could get put in jail for this." the young man said, with a trembling voice at the thought of being imprisoned.

"The council will understand that we need Fu now more than ever." Yugito said with a glare at the back of the man's head. Within minutes they arrived at the contraption used to bring Fu from the falls.

Yugito simmered at the sight of her sister's prison. Neji's hand on her shoulder, just barely made her realize why she needed to be calm at the moment.

Ten guards stood between them and Fu, with one of them stepping forward, a woman. "What do you think you're doing here? Go back down to the entrance and guard it like you're ordered to."

The Chunin looked at the Jonin guards with a frightened look. "But ma'am, the situation topside is out of control. These two have seen it firsthand. We really need our Jinchuriki to end things."

One of the male Jonin eyed the two Kumo nin in disguise before he clenched his teeth. "You're a fool to allow these two up here. I've never seen their faces in this village before." the man yelled in anger. Everyone knew that Taki Jonins were allowed to study the village's ninja roster. And if a Jonin couldn't put a name to a face, then they weren't part of the village.

Fortunately for the intruders, they were already in the motion of throwing pellets at them. The pellets exploded in a cloud of both paralysis gas and knock out gas. No matter how much the Jonin wanted to leap from the cloud of gas, they couldn't move a muscle. They covered their noses and mouths while they coughed, before they begun feeling drowsy. Within no time, they dropped to the floor, knocked out, for what could be two or three hours.

Within seconds the cloud thinned out and all the Jonins were on the floor. Neji had acted even faster and quickly disabled the Chunin with a few strikes at his chakra points.

"That was close." Yugito sighed out while looking at the sleeping bodies of the Jonins. "Though we cant let them live, they've seen our faces." she added while Neji nodded.

"Our fake faces, but I was thinking the same thing." the Hyuga said before he went to each enemy shinobi and slit their throats. No point in exploding their hearts with a Juken strike.

"You wont get away with this, you intruders. You can kill me, but we'll have our revenge." the disabled Chunin clamored before Yugito slit his throat.

"Lets get her out of that thing." Yugito said as she and Neji walked to the pulley system and began pulling the Jinchuriki from the falls.

What the two saw was a cage slowly moving their way towards them. As the Nanabi container inched her way closer to Yugito, she grew more and more angry at the village hidden in the waterfall.

Out of all the Jinchuriki she and her village knew about, Chomei's container was the only one being treated like this. Every other container was free… to an extent. The Ichibi, according to Naruto, was a troubled child, but had the potential to gain control of his powers. But he was not imprisoned in a cage. The Sanbi, was the kage of his village, proving that their kind can be great. The Yonbi and Gobi, were Jonins inside Iwa, and pretty respected. She didn't know about the Rokubi's situation. And the Hachibi and Kyuubi, were great shinobi in Kumo, along with her, the Nibi.

Before she knew it, the cage was set down and Neji tried to pick the pocket. As soon as his equipment touched the lock, he was shocked. "I could have told you the thing was booby trapped." the two heard Fu, who sounded exhausted.

Neji scuffed as Yugito stepped forward, her claws extending. "I'll take care of this." she said before chakra coated her clawed hand. She swung her claw and tore through the metal of the lock. The steel door swung open and Neji stepped inside, his Byakugan on, keeping in eye all around them.

"I'll handle her chains, you explain the situation to your contained sister." Neji said.

Yugito shrugged and crossed her arms. "Simply, we're extracting you from this damn village." she said while Neji broke the chain attached to her right arm.

"That's quite a simple plan." Fu responded while Neji came around into her line of sight. She eyed his features as he broke the chain to her left arm. She rubbed her arms, alternating between the left and the right, soothing their aching pain.

"It is a simple plan, though it took us months to prepare for. Which reminds me, what happened to Naruto's Informant." Yugito asked while Fu stiffened.

Neji crouched in front of her and broke her leg chains. He rose his head and looked at her. "He's dead isn't he?" he said making Fu look at him.

She blushed behind her mask, before her hands removed it. She turned her head to nod at Yugito instead. "Though, that's not the biggest problem." she said as Neji walked towards his teammate.

"What do you mean?" Yugito asked with a confused expression.

Fu rose her hands to the zipper of her soaked jumpsuit and pulled it down to her stomach. Yugito was getting weirded out before Fu exposed her left B-cup breast. "This." she simply said before Yugito quickly covered Neji's eyes. On the breast was a tribal tattoo in the form of four, insect-like, wings. Around the wings were a looping design, encompassing the wings.

Fu chuckled as she ran a hand through her drenched, mint green hair. "I don't know why you're doing that, when he can see through your hands." the girl said surprising the two.

"How'd you know that?" Yugito said removing her hand from Neji's face, spotting some blood leaving his nose. "Control your hormones stupid." she said stuffing a napkin in his nose Yugito crossed her arms as Fu chuckled lightly.

"Even with Chomei sealed, I still exuberate a cloud of dust, undetectable to the naked eye. That dust is special because it cancels out any Genjutsu that enters it, so only I can see through it." She said with a smile. "So I know he's a Hyuga and can easily see through clothes, mine and yours." she said as Yugito covered her chest and hit Neji upside his head.

"Stop doing that!" the Hyuga yelled in annoyance.

"NO!" Yugito yelled before she hit him again.

Fu cleared her throat forcing the two to stop their fighting. "Can we get back on topic? I'm not sure if you noticed, but we're still deep in the village. So if you're serious about getting me out of here, then you need to pay attention." she said before Yugito rubbed her shoulder, working on reopening her Tenketsu around the joint.

"Sorry about that. What are we looking at, other than your nipple and the seal containing Chomei?" Yugito asked as Fu sighed.

"Don't you noticed the added seals in and around the original seal?" she asked in exasperation.

Yugito blinked a few times before sighing. "Sorry, I'm not very good at Fuinjutsu. Never was and never will be." she said before a light bulb shined in her head. "But Naruto is excelling at the topic. Him and Kurama even cracked their own seal, allowing him to use more of Kurama's power." Yugito bragged about her blonde counterpart. She was proud at his growth in that area, as he was always useful to have around.

Fu widened her orange eyes in surprise. "The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is here? The strongest being to walk the lands."

Yugito lightly coughed as she turned her head. "Well yeah, but I don't know about that." she said making Fu confused. "Don't get me wrong, Naruto's strong. But in terms of controlling his Jinchuriki's power, I'll have to give the title of strongest to the crazy eight."

Fu widened her eyes and zipped her jumpsuit. "Wait, you guys are from Kumo?" she said before Yugito and Neji shushed her. "You want the whole village to find out and start a war?" they said in unison.

Fu thought about it for a while. "Maybe." she said causing the others to shake their head.

"Well as much as I agree with you, that's going to have to wait." Yugito said spitting on the corpse of one of the dead Taki nins. "Now what's with your seal?" Yugito asked crossing her arms.

"A paralytic seal is inside Chomei's seal. That seal connects to two more seals that just aren't pretty. On top of that, both mine and Chomei's chakras are sealed and you killed some of the only people that knew how to unseal them. Great." she said sarcastically while the duo acted sheepishly. "Well lets have you escort me topside, so one of the Jonin up their can handle my chakra." she said before they quickly ran from the prison.

**{Topside}**

Naruto gritted his teeth as things became rather difficult to fight these people and not kill them out rightly. **"Just do it Naruto. If you receive a reprimand from the higher ups about it, just say the situation required exigent actions. You needed to keep up appearances as the leader of a bandit group that doesn't quit, to insure the completion of the mission. Say it like that and I'm sure they'll get off your back."** Kurama explained as Naruto was quickly reduced to only twenty clones, not counting Hana, who was doing rather well, only because she didn't care.

Naruto immediately realized why she was so ruthless. She was filled with his Killer Instinct and it was clouding her mind to what was important… not causing a war.

"**I'm not sure you realize that, you're not wearing anything that would indicate you're from Kumo. There's nothing you can do, that'll give away which village you're apart of… other than me. Everyone knows the Kyuubi went to Kumo, but nobody knows you're my container. So this is your chance to really cut loose and be the killer I've always wanted you to be."** Kurama said making Naruto absorb his words.

Within moments, Naruto's annoyance turned into a smirk. 'You're right. After all I am your student.' Naruto thought as his amber eyes grew darker. He snapped his fingers and all his clones, including Hana, dispelled. He felt his chakra return to him and he sighed at the completeness. "Good news boys. I'm the last one." he said making each and every shinobi around him become completely cautious.

"What is he doing?" a Chunin male asked.

"Is he preparing to retreat?" a Jonin female asked.

"I don't like the look in his eyes?" a Jonin male asked.

"I don't know, he's still kind of cute." a Chunin female stated.

"Would you stop being you for one second? This is serious!" a Jonin male yelled in annoyance.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist around his Scimitar. He took a deep breath and dashed forward.

Immediately kunai, shuriken, and even various Ninjutsu techniques headed to met him halfway. He watched the techniques and jumped over everything heading towards him.

In the air, he wasn't surprised to see a few techniques heading his way already. He sliced through the stream of water and formed a half ram seal with his free hand.

Seeing him still heading their way, the shinobi on the ground, formed a layer of earthen spikes. Naruto narrowed his eyes and covered his foot with a thick layer of chakra, before he landed on one of the spikes. He didn't rest there as he promptly pushed off into the large group.

Everyone grew surprised that he easily adjusted to the environment. He swung his sword and released an arc of fire that seared through a dozen people. He landed in the middle of the flames and quickly jumped into the path of a short man.

Soon his foot was in the man's face. The man flew through the air, into a few others. Everyone started to spread out to prevent that from happening again. Naruto covered his legs in electricity and began speeding through the enemies.

All of that happened in the span of a few seconds, before the Taki nin began fighting back.

Naruto's weapon was blocked by a staff, causing him to grit his teeth. Danger crossed his mind, before he was swept from under his feet. He fell on his back and immediately saw a sword heading for his head. He thrust his hand forward, unleashing a wave of wind. The hard wind deflected the weapon. Naruto quickly clapped his hands, creating a shockwave, the pushed people away from him. He reached for his weapon and flipped to his feet.

After that he charged his chakra, kicking up a screen of dust. When it cleared he was nowhere in sight.

Everyone was surprised at his disappearance. "Sensors, search for his signature." one of the Jonin ordered as a few dozen people put their fingers in the ram seal and channeled their chakra.

They didn't have to wait long before people began screaming in pain. A huge tornado was created in the middle of a group, though it was only ten feet tall.

"**Raiton: Gian."** Naruto shouted before a surge of electricity tore through a few Chunin.

"REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED!" a Jonin yelled as even more shinobi came into view.

Naruto looked at them with a twitch of his eye. They had no idea how tired he was from being in their country. He knew hidden villages had a lot of ninja ready to fight should they ever be invaded, but this was ridiculous. He was only one person, but if the Sandaime could handle ten thousand shinobi alone, then he could handle just as much… 'Definitely.' he assured himself as he swung the blood from his Scimitar.

"What the hell are you doing free! Nobody authorized your release!" somebody shouted quite loudly.

"What do you think I'm doing! I'm here to save your hides! Now unseal my chakra so I can go back to my cell for the rest of my two days!" an annoyed voice responded.

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Is that your last hope I hear?" he asked in his gruff bandit voice.

"You have no idea buddy. You must not realize that we're the only minor village to have a Jinchuriki of our own. And you're about to become very acquainted with her." he said with a smirk as everyone immediately sensed the unsealed power of Fu and Chomei's chakra.

Naruto smirked. "Her, huh? Well, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were pimping her out to me." he said as the man blushed in anger.

"Why you!" the man muttered as Naruto chuckled.

"Go ahead and bring the Jinchuriki to me. I'll show you there's more to me than meets the eye." he said just as a young girl was seen in the sky, two wings rapidly flapping behind her.

Naruto looked at her and they both shared a smile. It seems she knew who he was, just as much as he knew who she was. When she landed on the ground, they immediately shared eye contact, with Fu pulling him into her mindscape.

**{Fu's Mindscape}**

With what to expect from a being that could fly, much of the scape was suited for the pleasures of the sky.

Though Naruto still appeared on the very top of a tree, surprising him and nearly causing him to fall off. If it wasn't for his training, he would have. He looked at his hands and noticed they were smaller, so it was safe to say his appearance was back to normal.

He looked into the distance to see Fu again, approaching by air. He smirked as Kurama made a comment about her loving to make an entrance like that.

She landed on a different tree only about a few meters away. "What's your situation Fu? If I'm not mistaken, before coming here, you were wearing a prison jumpsuit." Naruto said noticing that what she was wearing was definitely not a jumpsuit.

She was wearing a short and sleeveless white shirt that left her midriff uncovered. She had fishnet armor underneath, that only extended an inch or two further. On her arms were white armlets with Taki's headband on her right bicep. She was also wearing a short white, apron like skirt, with fishnet shorts underneath. Wrapped around her torso and hanging behind her was a long red, cylinder object. Also, of note, her mint green hair seemed shinier, an orange clip was on the right side of her hair, and her orange eyes seemed brighter. Immediately he could tell she was happier than she's ever been at this very moment than she's been for a long time.

"The only way I can see that happening is with your chakra sealed… but there's more to that is there?" Naruto added with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

She nodded and lifted her shirt, causing Naruto to blush but not avert his gaze. He looked closer and noticed the workings of a seal. He tilted his head a bit in thought, before jumping over to her tree to get a closer look.

"This is a paralysis seal layered over Chomei's seal." Naruto muttered as he narrowed his eyes and looked around it. "These seem separate… and yet connected to the paralysis seal. This right here is the formula to a gravity seal and this… this looks really really painful for you." Naruto said with a grimace on his face, before more flapping was heard.

Both the containers turned their head to see Chomei approaching the duo. **"So boy, can you or can you not vanquish the seals that plague my container?"** the seven tailed… or six winged and one tailed, Biju asked the blonde.

Naruto smirked and waved off the question like it wasn't needed. "I can handle this. It's child's play." he said smiling. "What I don't know is, if I can remove the seal in here and it takes effect in the real world. Is that possible Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**If we can find the root of the seal while in the scape, then it should be more than possible."** Kurama answered, his voice projecting around the area.

"And now all we need is to find where the source of the seal is." Naruto said before it was Fu's turn to smirk.

"You don't have to worry about that, I know exactly where it's at. Just follow me." she said dropping her shirt and jumping off the tree, her wings flapping rapidly.

"Wait!" the blonde exclaimed as Fu hovered in the air.

"What is it?" she asked with a confusion expression.

"Do you know what happened to Specs?" the preteen asked further confusing the Nanabi Jinchuriki.

"Who?" she asked with a tilted head.

"Specs. The man with the glasses. My man on the inside." he said before recognition reached her face.

"Oh, you mean Gin Shita." she said before her face grew somber. "I'm sorry about your friend Naruto, but he's dead." she said as shock crossed Naruto's features.

Naruto blinked a few times, his fingers feeling numb. Gin was a dear friend of his. Those two were the closest in age than any other hunter. He felt like a big brother to him, even when Gin was a bit of a smart ass. That's when something occurred to the blonde. "Wait, how did he die?" he asked as Fu hovered there with a thoughtful look.

"I wasn't there to see it for myself, but word is he was set on fire." she said still thinking. "I remember one of the guards telling me it happened spontaneously and his body turned to ash in a matter of moments." she said before noticing Naruto's wide smile. "Why're smiling?" she asked before the blonde's grin seemed to grow wider.

"Even without words, he's still lying." Naruto clapped a few times. "That deserves a round of applause." he muttered to himself while he clapped.

"What's wrong with you? You're friend burned to… death." she said slowly before she realized that he was somehow still alive. "How, how is he still alive?" she questioned before Naruto smirked.

"The man deserves his secrets." the whiskered blonde said while smiling. "Now come on, lets get to that seal." he said as Fu reluctantly agreed. She wanted to know how Gin survived, but she guessed that she would have to ask the man herself… that is, if she ever saw him again.

She shrugged her shoulders and flew off, with Naruto following behind. It didn't take long before Naruto had to be carried by Fu, over a river of lava. She struggled a bit, but Naruto didn't pay it any mind.

The blonde didn't question the inner workings of her mindscape because he's was filled with thunderstorms, volcanoes, and several other natural disasters. He really had one calm place and that's where he meditates.

A few minutes later they appeared at a large mountain, surrounded by dozens of thunderstorms. Though, weirdly, the storms seemed closer to the ground than they were supposed to be. All of that seemed to surrounded by a large glass case, with a long rod at the very top of it. Also what the blonde noticed, was that lightning seemed to be wildly bouncing around the container.

"That's the embodiment of all three of the seals?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Looks like a great place to train." the blonde muttered with a devious look. 'Hey Kurama, is it possible to make this in the real world?'

"**Not a chance Naruto."** Kurama responded with a chuckle, knowing his container all too well.

The whiskered blonde muttered a curse and pouted. He was like that for a while, before Fu tapped him on the wiggled him in the air. "Well are you going to fix it? Just because you're short, doesn't mean you're not heavy." Fu exclaimed struggling to stay afloat with the blonde in hand… err hands.

"Oh right sorry." Naruto said chuckling nervously. "Just get me close to it and I'll handle the rest." he said before she quickly took him to the structure.

He was dropped directly in front of it and walked up to it. He narrowed his eyes and pressed his hand against it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Minutes passed by with nothing happening. After ten minutes Naruto's eyes snapped open. "There you are." he muttered before the entire structure began glowing, lightning and all. After that, everything began shattering like glass.

After everything was cleared Naruto nodded at his handiwork. He turned to Fu and nodded his head. "Show me again." he said as she lifted her shirt again. The looping design around the wings and some of the design in the wings seemed to be melting away before entirely disintegrating. Naruto had a blush on his face as he simply stared with a goofy smile on his face.

Fu's expression went completely blank as she lowered her shirt. "Wow, thank you so very much… bye." she droned out, before Naruto was forcibly kicked from her mindscape.

Fu crossed her arms and Chomei dropped down, where the structure once was. **"Hmm, cute kid."**

Fu shrugged her shoulders and began walking to the Biju. "Yeah sure, but not as cute as that Hyuga though." she said as she too began leaving the mindscape.

**{Reality}**

They returned from their minds with not three seconds passing. Naruto kept his smirk and crossed his arms in a relaxed way. "So this is your Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked before he began shaking in a very noticeable way. He upped his inner fire to make himself sweat and his knees didn't want to remain still.

"You didn't tell me she would be this strong." he said looking at the man he was talking to previously, his fearful façade working like a charm.

Ever Taki shinobi began smirking at the man's sudden change. Fu stepped forward causing Naruto to step back. "What's wrong mister? Do I scare you?" Fu said perfectly following the act.

"**Oh she's good to follow along without needing to be told."** Kurama commented making Naruto mentally applaud his contained sister.

"Not even a little bit." Naruto said trying to prevent his voice from cracking. "You don't scare me at all." he said before from the cross seal and making two hundred clones.

Yugito, Neji and Darui knew the reappearance of the clones meant it was Naruto's version of a signal. It was time to leave this country. All three of them stealthily left the area, knowing Naruto would be alright guiding Fu back to their rendezvous point.

After that Fu made a few hand seals, while repeatedly blinking her eyes, hoping Naruto caught on. **"Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu."** (Hiding in Scale Powder Technique) she said before releasing a large quantity of powder that, surprisingly, shined with such blinding intensity.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't see her blinking eyes because of the amount of clones and thus was blinded by it. The sensory overload also caused the clones to dispel.

After the light died down, Fu noticed Naruto was alone, covering his eyes in surprise. "What the hell happened!? I told you to cover your eyes!" she yelled as Naruto screamed and continued covering his eyes in surprise.

"You didn't say a thing!" the blonde exclaimed with his eyes tightly shut behind his hands.

"I did, I blinked. How dumb can you be to not understand that I was going to attack your eyes!" she screamed now in Naruto's face.

Naruto growled and removed his hands from his face. "I didn't see no blinking!" Naruto yelled, as he and Fu butted heads.

"Well you really cant see now!" she yelled back with a tick mark on her forehead.

Meanwhile everyone else was also blinded, but could easily hear the yelling. They quickly realized that they were somehow working together. "Hey, those two are working together! We have to stop them somehow!" they yelled loud enough to gain the two Jinchurikis attention.

Naruto groaned. "Uh-oh, we need to go. How long until I get my eye sight back?" he asked while Fu thought.

"Well I used a lot of chakra so we can get away safely, but somebody ruined that plan." she said with her hands on her hips.

"We're still following that plan! Lets go, we're going this way." Naruto said pointing south.

"But the others went that way." she said uselessly pointing the other way.

"So lets go that way." Naruto said as Fu shook her head.

"A giant group of shinobi are in our way." she said grabbing Naruto's shoulders, and shaking him a bit.

"Then, we're going this way." he said grabbing Fu's hand and running straight at the group.

"Naruto stop the shinobi!" she yelled before Naruto skid to a stop.

"Fly us over!" the blonde yelled before Fu groaned.

"But you're heavy." she said despondently.

"It's either that or kill everyone." Naruto offered as Fu thought about it.

"Ooh, I pick that one. Can we do that?" Fu asked as Naruto shook his head.

"As much as I would like to do that as well, our mission is near complete. But if we happen to kill a few in our escape, we might be able to get away with it." Naruto said before Fu hooked her hands under his arms and they took off in the air.

"**Lets just go." **Chomei said as two more wings sprouted behind Fu. It didn't take Naruto long to realize Fu gave control to Chomei to help in their escape.

Soon the duo was flying through the air with Naruto using the Meisaigakure no Jutsu to help the from being further seen.

Fifteen minutes later they were far enough from Taki that they couldn't even sense the large group of shinobi any longer. Also Naruto's sight began returning. "Wow, Chomei, you're faster than I could even imagine." Naruto said, also choosing that moment to end his transformation.

"**Thanks, but I still have two more wings I can use. And plus, in my large body, I'm not all that fast. Being that big really slows you down."** Chomei said as the others came into sight. **"Alright Naruto, thank you for saving my container. This is where we part ways for now."** she said before two wings vanished and control was returned to Fu.

"Damn it Naruto! You're a heavy boy!" she said fluttering her wings as fast as she can.

"Just let me g-AHH!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he was quickly released. 'This is gonna hurt. This is gonna hurt. This is gonna hurt.' Naruto continued to repeat in his mind as he coated his entire body in chakra in hopes of softening the crash.

He landed on a tree branch, but it quickly snapped from underneath him and he continued this until he hit the floor. He stuck the landing with the force of the landing sending tremors up his legs. "Piece of cake." he groaned out, before dropping to his hands and knees.

"What the hell was that?! You didn't have to drop him like that!" Yugito yelled with a glare.

"But he told me to." Fu said, her wings not flapping as fast now as she dropped her altitude, but staying in the air in case something happens.

Yugito lost her glare and looked at Naruto. "You told her to drop you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. But I phrased my words wrong. I should have said let me down, and not go." he said as Kurama worked on repairing the fractures in his leg bones.

"**You're gonna need to stay off your feet for half an hour, while I fix you."** Kurama said in a, not so enthusiastic tone.

"Look, Kurama said I need to stay off my feet. I have a few fractures from the fall. How long until we reach the boat?" he asked as Darui stepped forward and picked him up bridal style.

"Two hours at our earlier pace." Neji answered while glancing at the broken tree. "If they happen to come this way, they'll know which way we're going." Neji said causing Naruto to groan.

"Seal the entire tree then. We'll use it for lumber or something. We just need to hurry up back to the village. I'm hungry." Naruto said causing Neji to chuckle softly.

"Of course you do." he said causing Naruto to glare at him.

Darui chuckled as well before the guys took off. Yugito and Fu looked on in confusion, maybe it was a guy thing. They shrugged and they set off towards this country's docks. Anxious to get home and tell the Raikage the good news.

They were bringing home another Jinchuriki.

**A/N: Well that was a very long chapter. I haven't written like this in a long time. But this was a very long mission, that needed to be whole. I couldn't do it like Naruto's Hyuga stealing mission, because that was longer and he was trapped for the majority of it.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you review and tell me how it was. Thank you for reading the previous chapter, I hope it was as enjoyable to you while reading it, as it was as enjoyable for me in writing it.**

**JayJay's Out!**


End file.
